MediEvil Resurrection 2: The Rise of Palethorn
by N.kirby
Summary: A retelling of MediEvil 2. Lord Palethorn finds Zarok's spell-book, planning to throw London into chaos! But a page containing a spell so powerful that Zarok refused to use it, seems to be missing… Sir Daniel Fortesque wakes to find a new era that needs to be saved once more! Yet, it seems Lord Kardok has returned as well! (Contains: Four different endings, new characters/bosses)
1. PROLOGUE and MUSEUM

**((I know that by some minimal demand I'd do UnderTouhou first, but… I really wanted to try and write a MediEvil story.**

 **… Well, actually, more-so, _rewrite._**

 **MediEvil 2 was a mess if you want my honesty, especially after watching SGB play it for October. It started off really strong, although the fall-damage and health-restoring areas not respawning was dumb… But between after the Dankenstein or the Count segments, it just ran out of ideas it seemed.**

 **I mean… Aliens with zero explanation? Time travel to repeat a level? Dan going angsty and rebellious? Getting all the chalices gives you the bad ending? Plus, Kiya was extremely dull and was pretty much a forced love-interest. She could have at least had a bit more development.** **I'm not saying it's a bad game mind you! Just rather weak compared to the first one and its remake.**

 **I really want to fix that. The first game was remade, so… Why not the second? I feel like MediEvil 2 needs it more. Overall this is just a re-telling of the second game, with new features and multiple endings… One of them, which is surprisingly darker than usual.**

 **Please enjoy!))**

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

Ah yes, he could remember it like it was yesterday… Even though it was hundreds of years ago.

When the war first started, Daniel had charged into battle, preparing for the battle against Zarok and his horrible troops…

The dirty-blond approached the battlefield along with the king's best warriors. Zarok had done the same, with Lord Kardok standing at the front.

 _"Sir! He is here! Fortesque and the king's men have arrived! How shall we handle this?!"_ One soldier, rather humane-looking approached the centaur.

Lord Kardok didn't hesitate. Aiming his longbow, he landed a perfect hit, straight into Sir Daniel's left eye. Fortesque didn't even get close to anyone, and he was already killed, in such a disappointing way, too…

 _…_ _But alas!_ Fate knew that Fortesque would rise to right the wrongs that remained!

Years and years, Zarok returned from his hiding after the war and used his black magic to revive the undead once more! In the process, Sir Dan had returned from his tomb, ready to have his revenge and bring peace to Gallowmere!

After so long, Sir Daniel exterminated the one responsible for his death— Lord Lardok. Shortly after transforming into a horrible, serpent-like creature, Zarok had fallen at Daniel's feet as well. He had saved everyone in Gallowmere, and went back to rest, accepted finally in the Hall of Heroes!

Yet, this was not the last of Fortesque's adventures. He had no idea how sooner or later his next quest would be, nor did he realize that his crypt had been tampered with.

More time passed, and archeologists had found Sir Dan's crypt, the hero of Gallowmere, passed down in stories for years!

Along with that, Zarok's spell-book was found near an old machine miles away.

One page in particular, contained one of the most powerful spells ever! So evil, that Zarok himself was afraid of using it. Since it was far too dangerous to keep in there had the book fallen into the wrong hands, the ones who found it gently ripped one of the decayed pages, and hid it somewhere inside of Dan's crypt.

But without that one page, the next person who used the book would be turned into a monster…

* * *

A little boy examined the insides of the museum, smiling, without much of a care in the world.

The year is 1886, in Kensington. After eyeing Sir Daniel resting in an exhibit and looking at every detail of the skeleton, he knew it was probably a good idea to go home, since he was becoming hungry. So much excitement, and energy! The boy was told about Fortesque's legend, but was amazed to see remnants of the past before his eyes.

Why, he was so excited, that on his way running back to home, the boy didn't realize he had bumped into three rather shady looking men.

One was tall, wearing a scarf and a top hat. The other was bulky, wearing a coat and having a rather droopy face. But the one in the center… Reggie Pallthorp of Shoreditch— Better known as Lord Palethorn, one of the most successful industrialists in the Victorian age.

He was extremely intimidating. "What y'lookin' at, brat?" Palethorn questioned, with a thick, rather cockney accent. "Y'better get ou'the way if y'know what's good for ya…" In panic, the boy fled back home, not wanting to mess with someone like Palethorn.

The three of them walked over to a house that was secluded behind the alleyways, the sunset peeked through the window, as Palethorn put out his cigar and approached the book, taking out a small cane. "Now's the time…! To show this world wha' we're made of!"

Right as his hands trailed over the page, Palethorn felt the power of Zarok's spells flowing through him already. Chanting the words inside, a colorful aura came out, slipping around the bodies of the three men in the room.

Palethorn yelled in pain as his ears stretched out and skin became a reddish hue. The tall man felt his skin drying up into scales, while the bulkier one let out a howl as he formed floppy ears. Even the stone gargoyles in the room began moving, spreading their wings out to take flight.

Such power made the windows from the house explode, startling all the residents nearby. People were began fleeing instantly, while a horse flipped over it's cart that was holding a coffin, popping it upon and making a corpse tumble out.

The corpse lifted his head, eyes open and slowly standing up, only to be swooped down on by one of the gargoyles.

Inside the museum it got worse. The skeletal dinosaurs were brought to life, chasing down those who were simply visiting— even the ones that were once plant-eaters in life, had lost control. Mummies and other various corpses trudged around, looking for flesh.

All of this chaos, without any knowledge of the source or what to do…

A hero was needed, and he was just inside the museum. Like before, the spells of a necromancer were bringing him back.

Sir Daniel felt his right eye form in his socket, waking up from his rest once again.

* * *

 **THE MUSEUM**

The aura of power lifted him off his back, surprising Daniel. He was set back down once fully mobile, and checked his surroundings as he got onto his feet.

… This didn't look like his crypt. It was a little too fancy to be that. There were some poles and some chains hooked to them all around his resting place, as if to keep him in— Or more likely, intruders out.

Not exactly effective, as Daniel just stepped underneath it to get out.

"Sir Daniel Fortesque! Back from the dead once more!" Appearing from a puff of clouds before Daniel was a the small ghost of a child. "The great hero, reduced to a dusty relic in the back of this museum!"

"Museum?" Daniel checked his surroundings further, then scratched his skull.

"That's correct! Things have changed a whole lot since you've been away you know. It's a brand new world, here in Kensington!"

"Kensington?" The fact that Sir Daniel wasn't in his crypt was one thing, but the fact he wasn't even in Gallowmere at all was another matter entirely. He was Gallowmere's savior! What if it was in danger while he was resting?… But if that was the case, why was he only awoken now?

"Yep! A new land in a new era!… But, unfortunately, with the same old problems. That's the reason why you were brought back once again, old chap!"

Same old problems? Does that mean Zarok returned?… That was impossible though! He was dead, and so was Lord Kardok along with any remnants of Zarok's army. Right?

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Sir Daniel mumbled. "What's going on? Who are you?"

The ghost sighed. "I'll explain what's going on later!… Buuut if you wanna know, my name is Winston! Winston Chapelmount! I'm going to help guide you through, so, get your sword and shields ready, then we can mosey on out of here!… Oh, and if you ever need my help, just press 'Up' on the D-pad… You know what that is, right? Right!" With that, he seemed to have vanished entirely.

Sir Daniel really wasn't sure if he could trust someone he just met. Though really, he didn't have a lot of options. So the first thing Daniel did upon stepping away from his resting place was pick up his equipment—

… If not for the fact it looked horribly rusty. Great.

Granted there was enough well-polished weapons and shields around the museum, it didn't take much effort for Sir Daniel to just swipe them off some old, armored knights that were up for display.

 ** _SMALL SWORD FOUND_**

 ** _COPPER SHIELD FOUND_**

Of course, the first thing he had to run into after stepping out of the "safe zone" were zombies. And much to his surprise, knights breaking out of their glass cases to come attack him as well. There were many hostile, fossilized beings of the sort all around in general.

Either way, as Winston put it, same old problems… And puzzles. Really, it felt like a repeat of the past, just in a new area to Daniel so far. Especially when he just happened to find a Souls Chalice lying around for him to collect.

But he was going to be oh-so-wrong, when he encountered something that wasn't quite a dragon, but possibly more giant…

* * *

 **TYRANNOSAURUS WRECKS**

"Whew! We've come quite a long way, haven't we?" Winston finally reappeared again. "I had a feeling you had done this sort of thing before! One of a kind hero you are! You're perfect for whatever we run into!… Oh, here! Have this! I found it in the museum, we're just borrowing it for now like that sword and shield, right?"

 _ **CROSSBOW FOUND**_

Sir Daniel just lightly glared at the child. "Are you going to explain what's going on yet? Is Zarok back, or not?" Winston's face then drooped.

"No, not exactly. But it is his spells at work! I'm not really good at really big, wordy stuff and explaining… I just give hints and help! My boss sent me to find you, you can hear it from him, alright?"

There wasn't much Dan could say back to Winston. After all, he really was being helpful so far, and doing what he was told.

Hearing something rattling in the distance, Daniel jumped a little. "Oh, great! That beast is in the way?! Listen Dan, don't be too scared! We're gotta get rid of that monster, by finding his weak-point! You know what that means, don't you?" Sir Daniel then nodded, shaking off any fear he had and replacing it with courage. "There we go! Don't let things get on top of you, get on top of them!"

Fortesque had to admit, even though Daniel didn't know this child too well… Winston clearly was a nice boy who wanted to help, even though he seems to phase through anything, therefore can't do things that involve physically making contact.

As he made his way up the stairs leading to the exit, what Sir Daniel saw puzzled him quite a bit. The floor was simply covered in bones, that were rattling upon his arrival… They all started to rebuild themselves once they felt Dan's presence. Started from the feet, to legs, then the body…

If Daniel still had a jaw, it would have dropped from the sight of the head which attached itself to the large body. This wasn't something he had ever seen before! Even Zarok had never summoned something remotely close to this, except when he transformed!

But now was not the time to be afraid. Sir Daniel narrowly dodged the monstrous dinosaur lunging at him.

That's when he saw it— the dinosaur's tail made a perfect staircase to the top of it's glowing head…

 _The weak-point!_

* * *

 **((Boss fights and levels are generally the same as before, so I apologize if you all wanted to see… More in terms of fighting and puzzles?**

 **I mean, that would be boring to write, I just want this to be written better and more story-driven than the original… A lot of the boss fights shouldn't be remade to begin with… Except one or two near the very end, and a boss we'll introduce later.**

 **As for Winston… He's Al-Zalam's "replacement" here this time. I know Winston is the third most disliked character among MediEvil fans, so I wanted to make him more likable. He's sounds more his age now, but retains his cheery, encouraging behavior!… Just taken to a higher level is all. For all I know, people may end up liking this portrayal of Winston more than Al-Zalam. :v**

 **Please, read and review if you like it!))**


	2. PROFESSOR'S LAB and KENSINGTON

**TYRANNOSAUROS WRECKS [CONTINUATION]**

After landing enough hits, the dinosaur sprouted wings like a demon, and shot fireballs at Sir Daniel. He was grateful that Winston handed him that crossbow earlier, otherwise this would have gone impossible!

He had just enough bolts to take it down, all while running away from the flames. With that, the dinosaur collapsed, shrieking and exploding— And creating a large hole.

"Oh dear!" Winston gasped. "That's… Well, it's a shortcut, but the professor isn't going to like that mess! Come on, Daniel!" The ghost floated down where the dinosaur quite literally crashed and burned, Sir Daniel followed, unsure of the pit before him.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

It was a little odd to see such a work-area be kept underground… But the man behind it was even more odd to Daniel.

Short, balding, but the most unusual feature were his arms. They were metal. Not a pair of gauntlets like Fortesque would be able to tell, no, the limbs themselves were made of robotic parts.

"Ah! Job well done Winston my dear boy! You managed to find him after all!" He peered over the desk, looking at Sir Daniel. "Fortesque, it's a pleasure to meet you! I imagine you are, uh, a little nonplussed as to what exactly is going on, yes?"

"Uh-huh…"

"W-well… Allow me to introduce myself: Professor Hamilton Kift! Inventor, magician, master of the occult at your services!… I also used to do parties! But I'll get to the point. You see, someone got their hands on Zarok's legendary spell-book, and finally decided to use it for whatever evil powers there were!"

Daniel gulped. This is what he was afraid of. Zarok coming back was one thing, but a mortal human getting their hands on it for power was different, especially depending on how corrupt they were. Kift puffed the smoke out from his pipe. "People like myself have been searching for that book for decades— No, _centuries!_ The power within the pages is unspeakable, you know!… Er, anyway, last years the book was stolen by _Lord Palethorn_ , now this is the result! Complete chaos! It's bad enough I'm forever stuck in this pit without much power—"

"Lord Palethorn?"

"Erm… He's an industrialist. A bit hard to explain to someone who has been asleep for hundreds of years I suppose." Kift had to take a deep breath. Not only were his lungs probably weak from smoking, but all the chit-chat was exhausting to him. "Oh, yes! That's right, Winston, have you told Daniel about the chalices yet?"

The ghost paused. "Afraid not, sorry professor."

"Quite alright, dear boy! Daniel, every time you collect a chalice, I should be able to reward with of a replicate of a weapon from your previous adventures! Or, something entirely different. If you have found a chalice, I can use the energy to whip something up for you very quickly!" Kift then gestured to another work table. "Just one more thing… Winston can give you small advice, but if you want big details on something or someone, come ask me, whenever you are here!"

Nodding slowly, Sir Daniel knew this was going to be a really long day…

 **[After turning in Souls Chalice]**

"Here you go, Daniel! I know it's not something from your previous adventure, but I hope it will suffice! It's much more powerful than that crossbow your, uh, rather _canny_ friend spoken of in legends used." Kift brought over a large gun. "It's a musket pistol! A rather strong gun! When fired, it—"

"Musket? Gun?"

Kift felt his eyes widen. He completely forgot that Daniel was quite a fish out of the water in this sort of situation…

"Oh dear me! I do apologize! You weren't around for the invention of guns! W-well, to put it simple, you point at something, put your finger on the trigger right there, and then pull to fire! Just be careful, the noise can be rather loud—"

He wasn't paying much attention, as Daniel fired at a vial that Winston was near. Thankfully, the only thing harmed was the glass, since the bullet phase right past the insides of Winston. "Aye! Watch where you're firing that, Dan!"

"Sorry!" Daniel grinned sheepishly, putting away the gun to prevent that from happening a second time…

 _ **PISTOL FOUND**_

 **[About me]**

"What? Why do you need my assistance in remembering that?… Do you have amnesia, Daniel? Oh dear… In that case, you're the Hero of Gallowmere, the king's champion who defeated the evil Zarok! Er, did that help?"

 **[About you]**

"I told you about me, didn't I? Inventor, magician, master of the occult… What? My hands? W-well… I'd rather not talk about it yet."

 **[About Palethorn]**

"Ah yes, Palethorn is an industrialist who always fancied magic and cults. It got him in a lot of trouble. We used to be colleagues actually… Keyword being: 'used to'."

 **[About Winston]**

"Winston? Er, well… He came over to me first when he first was woken up by Palethorn. I asked maybe if he could find someone to stop Palethorn, someone who had put up with Zarok's spells before… And he really managed to get you! What luck!… Listen, I know you may find him annoying at times, but be good to him, he's just a child. Alright?"

 **[Choosing to leave for Kensington]**

"One more thing before you leave, Daniel! I want you to have this!" Kift then took out a bag full of gold coins, hanging it to Sir Daniel. "If you run out of crossbow bolts or gun ammunition, you should be able to find someone who can sell you some! Along with other things maybe… How do I know? Well, a friend told me, before I kind of sealed myself down here."

Shrugging, Daniel made his way to Kensington, where the adventure really began.

* * *

 **KENSINGTON**

First thing Daniel ran into at Kensington? A blood-red hue covering the sky, making the place rather dark. Corpses were lying on the ground it seemed. "Goodness gracious!" Winston gasped at the sight. "See, this is what happens when someone so corrupt like Palethorn gets even more power… Ah! Someone seems to be alive over there, yoohoo!"

The man walking and holding a cane turned to Daniel and Winston, revealing his pale-green skin. "Oh, blast it! This is what I get for trying to talk to strangers, isn't it?!" The regal-looking zombie raised his cane, reviving all the bodies around him.

All of them went into Sir Daniel's direction. He withdrew his blade, only to be stopped by Winston. "Hold on, Dan! If you knock them down, that one with the funny hat will surely just pick them back up!… Try to focus on the ringmaster of them all, chap!"

Needless to say, that was all the advice Fortesque needed. Though, unfortunately some of the zombies did get in the way, but there'd be no challenge probably if that didn't happen. His mission was very evident— clear out Kensington of all the disgusting zombies and whatever other beasts were running around, so it was safe… Right?

Continuing through and eliminating any pests, Sir Daniel found himself stopping again, just at the sight of what seemed to be a man wearing a very heavy coat.

Although his face was a bit monstrous and nails a bit overgrown, Daniel could tell that was a human standing there. "Oh, bloody fantastic. One more of those undead, eh? Go on, off with ya! I ain't got business with a walkin' corpse." Tilting his hat to cover his eyes more, the man leaned against the wall. "Unless yer here t'eat me brains, in which I won't hesitate—"

Sir Daniel just proceeded to walk past him, confusing the man, as he expected mindless groans about brains or hostility.

… But that wasn't what caught his attention. No, he heard jingling. The sweet sound… Of money.

And there just so happened to be a wallet attached to the waistline of Daniel's armor. "Aye mate, hold up a moment!" The man dashed in front of Fortesque, who was startled by the fact he had taken interest out of nowhere. "So, uh… Clearly y'got a brain in there. Sorry mate, I confused ya for some of the trash Palethorn brought to life. Mistakes 'appen!"

Winston leaned over to Sir Daniel, whispering. "A spiv! This sort of greedy scoundrel can offer you things, at a price! I wouldn't trust him, but… We haven't exactly got a lot of allies on our side, do we?" The Spiv ignored the ghost's words, caring only about whatever Fortesque had in his pockets.

"So… What'll it be, mate? I can offer wha'ever y'can afford, or wha' y'can hold!"

 **[What do you sell again?]**

"Bolts, bullets, arrows… Believe it or not, I also got a knack for repairing shields or tempering swords!… Not a puny sword, or a shield made from copper and silver, but if y'got a or a shield made outta gold or hefty armor, I can make it good as new!"

 **[Goodbye]**

"I'll see y'again real soon, mate."

After checking in with the Spiv, Sir Daniel continued his routing as normal in the rather hellish-looking Kensington. It was far too easy to fill up on souls needed for the chalice that needed to be collected.

"We made it! Alright Daniel, oh, that reminds me!… Over at the museum, the professor wanted us to look for something. I know you probably don't wanna go back, but… What in the world?" In slight panic, Winston began to hide behind Sir Daniel, pointing at the roof. "Look over there!"

Two figures jumped out from a glass roof that popped open. They seemed to be a humanoid lizard and a dog, completely unaware of Daniel's presence. The dog-like one began barking constantly, drooling a little. "Master will be pleased with booty!" He then began smelling the air, while the lizard hissed.

"Yessss, it isssss a pity we cannot yet enter that one tomb of the mussssuem… We will have to return later." Brushing off his vest, an airship hovered above the two.

Once again though, the dog-like man began barking. "Bones! I smell bones!" Daniel shuddered, choosing to hide really quickly along with Winston.

"For goodnessss ssssake, Dogman! It'sssss probably jussst ssssome corpssse… Now come on!" The lizard tugged on his partner, and both stepped into the airship, flying off.

Winston just stared, absolutely baffled. "First off… Where in the world did Lord Palethorn get that?! That's so advanced compared to the industrialized life we're used to! Secondly… What are Palethorn's two lackeys doing here? Oh well, I guess we'll find out soon enough!"

Sir Daniel nodded in agreement, climbing up the roof and entering the alternate portion of the museum from where that unusual duo came out of.

* * *

 **THE TOMBS**

Multiple coffins were lined up in the room below Daniel, as he landed on top of a planter that was dangling from the ceiling. "I suggest we be careful… I mean, someone already dead like you probably doesn't take fall damage or anything! But still, I can't help but feel a presence in those coffins." Winston gulped, keeping himself close behind.

As they slowly descended to the grounds, Sir Daniel could see the Spiv tucked into a corner— Just how did he get here so quickly?! No point in questioning that, when the coffins popped open, and some mummies came charging towards Fortesque.

He found a club lying inside of a trunk, and lit the tip of it on fire, making it into a makeshift torch. Daniel knew he was going to need it to burn anymore bandaged foes or to light dark halls. At the very end of the hall, once Dan discarded of anymore threats, was a staff.

"That must be a key to something!… But what?" Winston pondered. "There was another corridor I think Daniel! Let's try that one, maybe we'll find out what it is those two scoundrels were looking for!"

Not that there was really much of an option. The chalice in this place was really easy to find too, along with a small stone tablet of the sort once more awful creatures were shooed off. So, to the other corridor they went, to claim their prize.

At the very end was a lone mummy which charged at Fortesque— too bad for him, Daniel was still carrying around that torch. That was the last soul he needed to fill the chalice too!

First he inserted the staff into a statue's hand, then pushed the tablet inside of its chest.

Slowly, a platform rose. Could it be? The same relic Sir Daniel used in his final battle against Zarok?!…

 _ **The Anubis Stone!…**_ Well, a piece of it. It seems to have been broken into four again.

" _Aha!_ Now I see what those two were after! The Anubis Stone! Palethorn probably wants to use its power for evil!" Winston chirped, floating around the Anubis Stone piece. In excitement, Sir Daniel walked over to it, ready to take it off the pedestal.

But another coffin opened before his hands could touch the stone, and Winston yelped. "Dan! Look out! It's another one of them!"

A groaning sound came, but it was… Not as low-pitched, and sounded like a girl. Sir Daniel turned, taking out his sword and pointing it at the mummy that was dragging itself across the floor.

It was a girl— More accurately, seemed to be a princess of the sort. She had blue, decayed skin and black hair that was surprisingly not rotted away. Far more notably frail than the other mummies that were running around in the tombs.

She was so weak, that when the mummy-princess reached for Daniel in an attempt to strike him, she merely collapsed. "Goodness gracious!… Well, no need to worry about her then, so—" Despite the fact this one was clearly making an attempt to strike him, Fortesque lifted her off the ground. "Blimey Daniel! What you think you're doing?!"

"Well, I can't leave royalty here in danger… It wouldn't be right of me." He mumbled. "Let's take her back to the professor, he can do something, can't he?"

"M-m-maybe, but— Hey! Don't leave without me!" Chasing after Sir Daniel with the woman in his arms, Winston huffed. "Oh, I really do hope this goes better than I expect, especially if she's under the spell from Palethorn too!…"

* * *

 **((For those curious, the cane, bombs, and possibly other items will be removed from this… Mainly because they're the most useless ones in the original MediEvil 2.**

 **And of course the Anubis Stone is going to make a return! Unfortunately, it serves no purpose until the "true ending".**

 **As for Kiya… In this story, she's going to remain a bit more "monstrous" for the first half. It will be explained why in the next segment.))**


	3. THE FREAKSHOW

**THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

Both Winston and Daniel arrived, the blue-skinned mummy still in his arms. "Fortesque! You made it!" Professor Kift then took off his glasses, looking at the princess. "Goodness me! Who is that you have there?!"

The body lunged up a bit, groaning at Sir Daniel and the professor. "Why, that's… That's Princess Kiya, I believe! Normally, I don't think it's a good idea to bring an undead who seems to lack rational thoughts, but… We can make an exception, mainly because you probably don't want to leave a poor young woman behind, even if they're dead. Chivalry at it's finest!" When Daniel placed her on the ground, all the mummy princess could do was examine her surroundings.

"Hopefully she can get a normal mind at some point." Winston grumbled. "Anyway! Daniel, tell him what we found!"

Grinning, Sir Daniel took out a piece of the Anubis Stone, making Kift nearly drop his pipe in surprise. "Ack! Th-the Anubis Stone?! Why… That's the perfect counter for anything Palethorn is up to! Job well done, Fortesque! Anything else to report?"

"Well…" He mumbled. "There was a reptile and hound-like man. Also some… Ship in the air?"

It took a moment for Kift to understand what Daniel was saying. "Reptile and hound? Ship in the air? I've never heard such a thing. Perhaps Palethorn's magic is reaching a zoo?… Oh! Speaking of, Daniel, I would like for you to check out the Freakshow next! It's exactly what it sounds like, a place for all sorts of unnatural beings to gather, but with that horrible magic going on, who knows what might have happened! Are you up to it?"

"Certainly!" Admittedly, Daniel had never heard of a "Freakshow". He wasn't exactly natural himself, being a walking skeleton and all.

 **[After turning in second Souls Chalice]**

"Ah, what timing, Daniel! I've just replicated the hammer belonging to Stayner Iron Hewer with this energy! Surely you remember the strength of that weapon all to well, and you're bound to have a… Smashing time!" Kift then got to work with the new energy while Sir Daniel groaned at the joke.

Though, once in his hands, Sir Daniel couldn't help but form a big, goofy grin on his upper-jaw. He made a lot of use of the Hammer years ago, and chances are Dan was going to make that use again.

 _ **HAMMER FOUND**_

 **[After turning in third Souls Chalice]**

"Eureka! I've done it! With this, you can sustain more life energy, Fortesque! Took a bit of work with some boiling chemicals and magic, but I did it!" Kift beamed, handing Sir Daniel a green bottle. "Be careful, it's still hot!"

Daniel had no clue that the professor really meant that it was hot, and began fumbling around with the bottle before putting it away, shaking his hands from the heat. He chuckled slightly in embarrassment.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

 **[About Princess Kiya]**

"She's an Egyptian princess that was buried along with her "fiancé" who died early. She tried to resist, but was executed regardless and mummified… Did you know that the ancient Egyptians liquified brains and let them drip out through a straw? They also removed all the organs except the heart!… What's wrong? You look a bit ill. Anyway, you can, uh, imagine the reason why she's not so pleasant to speak with right now."

 **[About the Spiv]**

"Oh, him? Well, his real name is Monty, you know! He's actually also an old colleague of mine when we worked with Palethorn. He kept trying to smuggle things from Palethorn and pawn them off. Honestly, it's amazing he hasn't been caught! He's a nice person underneath the shady business though, I know that much!"

 **[Leave for the Freakshow]**

"Be careful out there Fortesque! I don't know what the magic from Zarok's spell-book could have done over there, but it certainly can't be anything good! The last time I went to a Freakshow, before it was cursed, I… Well, I nearly gagged. Hopefully despite you lacking a digestive system, you don't get an upset stomach or anything like that." Kift coughed slightly, trying to repress any memories of that place.

How he was able to handle walking corpses, but not whatever was at the Freakshow was beyond Daniel's knowledge really.

* * *

 **THE FREAKSHOW**

Really, Fortesque should have expected nothing less from something called "the Freakshow". But he was plain baffled upon stepping into the area. Several baby-faced imps and deformities were running around. Not what he was used to, at all. What was worse is that he couldn't tell if they had any form of humanity in them.

"Don't worry Daniel! I think they've snapped a long while ago between Palethorn being in control and the ringmaster not being present." Winston then looked at… Quite the sight to behold. Bearded women, corpse-like characters with no legs, old magicians. "Gracious me! Daniel, did I ever tell you about the story of a performing woman and her lover who was a strong man, both dared try to trick a wealthy sideshow imp along with his family? For trying to poison the imp, all of the freaks turned her into _'The Human Duck'!_ "

Sir Daniel froze, looking frightened… But also curious, and puzzled as to how in the world that was possible. "What happened to the strong man?" He asked.

"He… Became a falsetto vocalist and does songs. You do the math." Fortesque didn't understand exactly what Winston meant, and took a moment to process that.

… When Daniel understood, his irises shrank, shivers going down his body. Winston had a similar expression.

In hopes of not becoming anything like that, Sir Daniel went ahead and took little hesitation in slaughtering any freaks that were hostile. There was also a "Whack-an-Imp" game in one of the tents.

Of course, someone like Sir Daniel wasn't going to turn that down for a moment. Gave his new weapon something to do besides squashing the usual enemies. Quick way to win some gold, a silver shield, and even another Life Bottle after the third victory!

 _ **SILVER SHIELD FOUND**_

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

Too bad there weren't any target-shooting games that were active, or had anyone behind them at least. Winston would have scolded Dan for getting distracted, but he was too busy enjoying the scenery as well. Unfortunately, that track of that stopped, when the small ghost saw a familiar figure.

"Uh oh, I see trouble!" With that, he hid behind Sir Daniel, while the skeleton also took his time to find a good hiding spot, while spectating whatever was going on. Both of them could see the Spiv, but he seemed to be chatting with someone else.

It was the lizard-looking man from before. "I know it'ssssss been you who knowsssss where thesssse thingssss are! You're the one who kept ssssstealing sssstuff from Lord Palethorn for yearssss after all!"

"Listen Mander, I may be someone y'can drop rumors an' secrets off to, bu' tha' don't mean I 'ave any info Palethorn is lookin' for. I've never heard o' anythin' like a… Wha' was it now? Blood Chalice? Sounds like it'd make a good pretty penny. But really, yer the one who often spreads word an' trickery like the flu."

The one now known as Mander scoffed at him, unimpressed and partly insulted. "You cannot ssssssell it! Lord Palethorn needssssss it to obtain… You know what? Forget it! I have better thingsssss to do than sssstick around a ruffian who doublessss assss the local parker flassssher! If you need me— which I doubt, I'll be at the Greenwich Obssssservatory." With that, he exited, much to the disdain of the Spiv for that last remark.

"Aye mate! You wanna repeat tha', say it t'me face?!" The Spiv snarled, as Mander slithered out of his sight, chuckling. Finally, Sir Daniel came out from his cover, and approached him, curious about what just happened. "Oh, you again? Sorry y'had t'see tha'. Uh, 'ow long were ya here for?"

Winston poked out from behind Daniel's back. "Greenwich Observatory, huh? Hmm… Well, I think I know where we should look next when we're done here, right Fortesque?"

The Spiv then opened up the right-side of his coat, smirking. "Anythin' you interested in buyin' since yer here?"

 **[Mander?]**

"Uhh… I really don't wanna talk about 'im, mate. I know I shouldn't talk, considerin' my shady business, but tha' snake in the grass is always tryin' t'use me knowledge for wha'ever Palethorn's up to. I've broken off years ago though, easier t'make livin' of wha' I stole. Heheh…"

 **[Observatory?]**

"Ooooh, you be careful if y'plan on goin' over there, mate! Ever since people 'ave been takin' watch of some astronomical things, there's been a sight t'behold! Some unidentified ships dropped these squid-like creatures. There's more I know, but, uh… It'll cost ya."

 **[Creatures? 90G]**

"Ya really want me t'spill the beans on that? Alright… About over a year ago, back when I was workin' with Palethorn, these creatures called 'Octomators' came from 'nother world! They take control of the minds of anythin' tha' moves! Thankfully, they're easy t'squash. But they're leader now, she's pretty scary if ya manage to peeve 'er… I know this though only cause I stole some of 'er gadgets. Sadly couldn't get away with 'em."

 **[Goodbye]**

"If y'see Mander, kick 'im around fer me."

Moving on, Sir Daniel finally seemed to have reached the end of the Freakshow, even found the Souls Chalice, and filled it up. At least the imps weren't in some weird, mechanical… Things that would just be a nuisance to shoot down. Though, them constantly stealing Daniel's sword was pretty obnoxious.

On Daniel's way to exit the area soon, he saw a rather large crate, made as if to hold something similar to an animal…

 _It was full of white feathers._

* * *

 **THE HUMAN GOOSE**

Maybe chickens were just running around the area. But that wasn't the case when Daniel stepped into a rather large tent. The ground was covered in more feathers. Winston gulped, this didn't bode well with him at all. Looking behind him as Sir Daniel kept walking, he gasped.

"H-h-h-human goose?! The story was… Real?!"

In confusion, Sir Daniel turned around. Nothing seemed to be where they came from… But when he looked up above…

There sitting down, was a giant white goose, with a human body and fowl's head. It flapped its wings rapidly, honking as it landed with human, bent legs. Its hands and toes were webbed, much like an actual waterfowl.

… Yeah. Zarok turning into a snake was far less disturbing in comparison. Fortesque was ready for a lot of things, especially at a Freakshow, but…

 _ **This was anything but one of them!**_

It began honking and hissing at the two of them. Getting up close to this thing would just be a death trap for Sir Daniel! So it was clear that he'd have to be like a hunter and shoot down some geese on open season.

Problem was, geese were known to be aggressive. This was no exception, especially since this one was twice the size of Sir Daniel, and could take a lot of hits from the crossbow! The pistol did a bit more damage, but it was still shocking to see that this creature had such a strong will to live!

Between this creature eventually laying giant eggs that hatched into awful, rotten, acidic fluids and it sometimes waddling straight towards Daniel at full speed to peck at him, Fortesque was pretty terrified right now.

He had been running around for over four minutes actually. There was no stopping this thing unless he killed it fast and used his ammo wisely! If Daniel ran out, it would just prove difficult to try and sneak up on this creature's back.

Well, except for when the beast charged so quickly, it poked a hole in part of the tent, and got its head stuck. Couldn't really ask for a better chance to strike back than that. Sir Daniel raised his hammer, and dealt the last couple blows, before backing off. The awful thing just kept letting out horrible honking sounds repeatedly, until—

… The Human Goose exploded into feathers and tar.

 _"Yuck!"_ Winston gagged, along with Sir Daniel who was really trying hard to not look at the messy scene. "I was wondering how they got the feathers to stay on her, but…" Daniel only then remembered that the Human Goose was once a woman. He felt really bad, but at this point he was probably doing her a favor by ending that misery.

Chances are, she went nuts and was extremely long before Palethorn opened that spell-book. Thankfully now Winston and Sir Daniel could leave, and go back to the lab, hopefully forget all that had ever happened.

* * *

 **((I don't normally do this, but I replaced the kinda boring Mechanical Elephant controlled by Imps fight with a new concept entirely…**

 **Why? Because the place is a _Freakshow_. And I pretty much wanted the whole place to be a walking reference to the infamous Tod Browning 1932 film, _"Freaks"_. I mean hey, the first game and it's remake were pretty much _"The Nightmare Before Christmas"_ without holiday tones and less modern, so why not?**

 **Only difference being I changed "The Human Duck" into a goose because… A lot of people don't like geese. I personally don't mind most of them. But their aggressive nature compared to ducks, being followed around by a pair of them in the park the other day, and my mom getting scared of them as they try biting the fence for food… I mean, granted, I think swans are bigger jerks, but those are viewed as "pretty" so that wouldn't work.**

 **The aliens are also getting a more legitimate backstory and explanation that will be unraveled slowly. Even though it seems unfitting in something like freakin' MediEvil, I think there's a way to warp it around so it works with the setting maybe.**

 **I'm also putting UnderTouhou on hiatus so I can work on this more instead, and come up with proper ideas for that story. I hit a really bad writer's block there, and need to plot things out more before I can continue that… Either way, next time, we'll be seeing Greenwich!))**


	4. GREENWICH OBSERVATORY and NAVAL ACADEMY

**THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

Professor Kift wasn't at his desk this time when they returned, it seemed he was trying to restrain Kiya from… Chewing on something. Expected, since she probably still lacks rational thought right now. "Welcome back, Fortesque! And Winston of course!… Oh dear, are you two alright? You look like you've seen an unexplainable horror." He then paused for a moment, probably knowing very well what they saw. "Human Goose, I suppose? I neglected to tell you about that, and I apologize. No one should have to put up with that abomination!"

Sir Daniel just shuddered. "I am still trying to forget it happened, please do not remind me."

"R-right, sorry Fortesque. Let me change the subject, er… Was there anything else you saw at the Freakshow? Any leads?"

Winston of course took the chance to speak for Sir Daniel, who was still getting over the events. "Well, we found Mander! You know, Palethorn's colleague? He's heading for the Greenwich Observatory, so I figured it's a good idea to go there next! What do you think professor?" Kift was rather impressed that the two of them were stealthy enough to not be caught by someone as slick as Mander, but that just meant he must have been not paying attention at all.

"Brilliant, Winston dear boy! I don't know what Palethorn's old cronies Mander and Dogman are up to, but they must be stopped if it's nothing good! Why, they're already messed with those from far away, so why are they going back? Especially since the place is infested with those… Aliens was it?" He then scratched his head.

Kiya stopped gnawing on what seemed to be a mannequin, confusing it for a real person she could try to eat the brains of, and looked over to Sir Daniel. Despite her… Well, hunger, it seemed she had calmed down upon Dan's arrival for some reason. If only she had a brain…

 **[After turning in fourth Souls Chalice]**

"Alright then, Daniel! Here you go! I managed to replicate the axe from Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver! Truly, a terrifying foe… And not really the best friend, but a worse enemy to have, right? Anyway, you can either smash this over someone's head, or use it like a boomerang! Not sure how that works, but I'm willing to defy the laws of physics of an axe just to help you on your quest!"

Bloodmonath, that was a name Sir Daniel remembered too well. Not because of him constantly yelling or belittling Daniel upon meeting, you would think someone like Fortesque would dislike Bloodmonath for that, but… Really, the reason he remembered that warrior so fondly was because he always called Daniel "Fortisskay", and was so over-the-top.

Someone like Daniel couldn't get mad at Bloodmonath for mocking him, because he just came off as funny compared to Woden who was an outright jerk.

 _ **AXE FOUND**_

 **[About Mander]**

"Mander… That defenseless fool follows Palethorn out of fear, I tell you! Honestly, because of that, you can tell how he projects his frustrations on things around him! I was a victim of it back then, I mean, I had to work with him!… Can't say I don't admire his lifestyle though and suave antics."

 **[About Dogman]**

"Ugh… He always ruined my equipment and never apologized! I wonder how Mander puts up with him!… Funny thing about those two, they're complete opposites, but can't function without the other! Brains and brawn, I say! You should keep that in mind, however. Dogman doesn't function as rationally without Mander's smarts, while he can only strategize or run without the muscle near him!"

 **[About aliens?]**

"About a year ago when I was still working with Palethorn, we met their leader! She was… W-well, I was too nervous to talk to her, but she expressed interest in my science knowledge! The Spiv, back because he became a spiv was worse than me though, he couldn't even make direct eye-contact! I suppose it was because she's rather frightening. Though, her kind have become quite aggressive… I don't know anything about them. You may have to ask someone else perhaps who knows more than I do!"

 **[Talk to Kiya]**

 _"…"_

… It seems Kiya doesn't really have mental capacity for speech. She doesn't seem to understand what Daniel is trying to say, and it isn't because of his lack of jaw. Maybe later.

 **[Leave for Greenwich]**

"Going off to see what Mander and Dogman are up to? Well, considering how their new forms probably reflect on their insides, do be careful of any snakes in the grass, Fortesque!… Or, I guess a dog maybe wanting to chew on your bones. I had a feeling someone with a name like that would become a hound. Oh yes, do be careful of anything… Erm, otherworldly."

With a nod of understanding, Sir Daniel was ready to head for the next destination, until Kift got out of his seat again. "Oh! And some hawks are flying about… Yes, sparrow-hawks. Scavengers and predatory birds. They probably could smell the death, and the fact you're still moving around makes you and other corpses a walking target!" Dan hesitated for a moment, before continuing on.

It really seemed like all forms of birds were just gonna be out for him today…

* * *

 **GREENWICH OBSERVATORY**

Right off the bat when Sir Daniel walked into the area, a sparrow-hawk swooped down, taking his head clean off Dan's shoulders. Just as predicted, being he's sometimes quite the magnet for bad luck even when warned ahead of time.

Winston panicked naturally. "O-oh no! _Fortesque?!_ He's been decapitated!" The ghost began sobbing uncontrollably and in quite the overdramatic manner. "Daniel! Say something to me! Anything— Wait, you have no head… Or jaw." He paused, before shifting back to being mournful. "Give me a sign, Fortesque! Don't leave me out here!"

Suddenly, his arm raised, startling Winston and making him yelp. " _Gah!…_ Oh. Right. You're already dead. I guess removal of your own cranium wouldn't mean much." He then laughed nervously, as Sir Daniel fumbled around, tripping on himself. "L-listen here Daniel! I think your controls may be inverted for a while until you get your head back, as annoying as that sounds…" Winton then began thinking.

How in the world were they going to get Sir Daniel's head back? Where was it even?…

"I've got it!" Winston snapped his fingers. "Can you hear me? Give a sign!" Sir Daniel waved his hand at Winston, as if in response. "Good! Good, now then, if you move around the right analog stick to go in first person, you can perhaps get a view from afar… Let's try that!" Stopping in his tracks, Daniel tested that out right where he was standing.

… A bird's nest, on the top of a building. Too bad he really couldn't move his head on top of a hand or something like that. That awful bird was pecking at him too. Not too far off, but still, fighting off the zombies running around in sailor uniforms with "inverted controls" was going to prove quite the challenge.

Or… Daniel could just make a quick dash over to where his head was, avoid the sailor zombies, grab it, then go back to get rid of them. Yeah, other than some backtracking, that might have been easier for him. Fortesque did that instead. It didn't really matter.

Firing some bolts from the crossbow at the sparrow-hawk, it flew away from the nest in surprise, allowing Sir Daniel to climb up and grab his head back. "That wasn't much trouble at all." Winston pointed out. "Still, if you can move around without your head… That may be useful at some point or another. Maybe! Anyway, I'd say we should check out the observatory since something is going on, but the entrance is barred! We gotta find another way of getting in." His eyes then laid on a path that wasn't far off.

"Now I remember! There's an alternative route by the river, let's try that, shall we?" He smiled. Both he and Sir Daniel of course encountered… A surprising amount of more predatory birds that were swooping down and trying attack Fortesque. It only took a few shots to send them down, and it didn't seem there was much harm in ridding of a carnivorous pest that just eats smaller, dead animals.

Actually, getting rid of them made Dan kind of happy, just to think of all the smaller creatures. Little sparrows, blackbirds, and pigeons that wouldn't be in as much fear because of him. It was a weird way of looking at it, but Sir Daniel just didn't want to feel guilty. There was an upside to everything. He would be fine with every bird that isn't predatory or a goose by the end of the year probably.

Something was shifting around in the river waters though. It was large, green like a frog, but… Had the body of an octopus? Daniel had to do a double-take to just in case he was seeing things.

He was going to get a much better look however, when the creature leapt out of the water and lunged at Sir Daniel. It was only a third of his size, so it took little effort to be squashed by the hammer when it came too close. Evil souls were added to the chalice percentage that was slowly filling.

Wait, evil souls? But those were the otherworldly aliens. How could their souls be evil? Not that Sir Daniel was complaining, since they were trying to latch onto his face, and it seemed some of them had already gone to do so with the sailor zombies, making them more intelligent than prior, knowing exactly where to find Daniel.

After killing off both the aliens and zombies, Daniel remembered what the Spiv told him— Well, at a price he told him. And it was good advice worth paying for, even if no one should have to pay for hints of all things. Those creatures were called "Octomators" of the sort, and were essentially able to use anything int their control as a puppet.

Luckily for Sir Daniel that he got his head back on so no Octomator would try to be his replacement of rational actions. No cephalopod-parasite was going to play with Sir Daniel Fortesque like he was some video game character!… Wait…

Didn't take long for Daniel to find the Souls Chalice on top of a run-down boat, along with a Life Bottle inside one. It turned out, taking off his head was needed so he could place it inside a small space while figuring out a puzzle. Perhaps that little incident with the sparrow-hawk wasn't a total waste of time, now that he knew it could be used to his advantages more.

Everything was out of the way with the enemies disposed of and the bridge down once he solved that puzzle— trying to figure out how many times four of the switches needed to be hit, while his movements were inverted. There, was a door tucked into the corner of the area…

* * *

 **GREENWICH NAVAL ACADEMY**

The last place already gave Sir Daniel a bit of an uneasy feeling… Not one of being scared, no, he already felt that at the Freakshow. More like one of being watched, and something just generally being ominous. He got into the indoor portion after killing more of those annoying sailor zombies, and…

Wow. Technology had advanced a lot. He knew that already from being near the professor, but this was a different level to him. The place was industrial, but several green lights were going off.

… There was a book nearby as well. No point in not giving something a good read, was there? Maybe Sir Daniel could find answers in the near future for things.

 _ **CAPTAIN'S LOG**_

 _ **EARTH DATE 1885**_

 _"Have we agree to Greenwich made that a temporary establishment until the Queen I meet of this segment of Earth planet… Palethorn plan makes. Cute kind of, he is. Interesting Earthling~ (heart)_

 _English, wording mine is not good. Teaching me are Kift and Montagew (correct?). Latter my things, he tries to steal! Trust don't. I but love industrial modern-less-than technology. It worthwhile."_

 _…_

That was quite possibly the _worst_ grammar and english Sir Daniel had seen! That would give Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver a run for his money in the ridiculous category! _Dear lord!_ Actually, if he showed this to everyone in the Hall of Heroes, they'd be all roaring with laughter! Even the nonjudgmental Canny Tim or Megwynne!

Winston was trying so hard to not have a giggle-fit, and remain unseen unless Daniel needed him. Between all of the Octomators running around while corpses laid on the floor, as if there to be used as puppets at the ready,

Inside a tank full of a nasty green liquid was some sort of strange object. Once again, Sir Daniel had to stow his head inside of machinery just to activate a magnetic crane to pull whatever it was out of there, but not before taking his head back onto his own shoulder of course.

Bellows. Made of metal, and still in perfect shape despite being drenched in that awful liquid of unexplained origin. It must have gone to something, so Daniel carried it up to the next floor. Definitely not a coincidence at all that inside was some form of airship that could take flight in the form of a balloon.

All it needed was some torches to be lit with fire of course, and what else other than bellows that should have been hooked up? Just a few pumps by stepping on it, and Sir Daniel was lifted into the air. He had a quick glance around the area, there weren't any enough evil souls that he felt should be collected, and there was no chalice in sight.

What a lucky break this was! One less thing to do on his hands.

Of course, that was about to change…

* * *

 **((Oh no, curse myself for limiting things to 2,200-2,590 words, aaagh, I could have done the Mander & Dogman fight, but… I guess that will wait for next time, huh?**

 **Poor alien captain can't english properly. When you get made fun of by a jawless skeleton who can't speak clearly, there's a problem.**

 **I wanna stay up later and write mooooore of this because Mander is probably my favorite MediEvil 2 character. Cute lizards are one thing, funny lizard men are another. Bonus points because he tries to act so chill and sneaky, but is really scared of Palethorn.))**


	5. KEW GARDENS

**MANDER & DOGMAN**

Stomping over to the humanoid lizard, Dogman growled, smelling the air. "Bones…?" He kept sniffing around the place, while Lord Palethorn himself finally arrived, smoking a cigar and holding his cane.

Mander was fiddling with a very large machine, one that clearly didn't belong to them. No doubt, it looked as if it came from another world entirely, which would explain the presence of the Octomators. "Mander! Is it ready?" He grunted, cracking his knuckles, making the lackey swallow his gut in fear.

"Y-yesssss masssster! I have adjussssted the Captain Octomator'sssss great sssscope to find what we need. At the presssss of thissss button, the lassssst page will be found, and you will be able to find a way to ssssssummon the—"

"Good. Wha'ever, I get it. Start the machine, start the machine!" Jumping at his retort, Mander pushed a button, making the machine glow and start buzzing violently. "Yes! Soon, it will be mine! I will have the last page and… Wait."

Palethorn then glanced up at air, eyes widening, extremely stupefied at what was happening.

 _ **"Wha' the devil?!— NOOOO!"**_

There was Sir Daniel, on a balloon airship of all things, crashing into the great scope that Mander had spent so much time fixing up for Palethorn's needs.

"… Looksssss like the circusssss came to town. In the form of a ssssskeleton." Mander sighed, seeing all his hard work of making the scope do what he wanted, all gone and beyond repair. In a normal situation, he'd be furious, but working seemed to have drained all the energy from him.

But Palethorn on the other hand, was more than willing to vent. "Y'meddlesome fool! Do you know wha' ya've ruined just now?!… Hold up now." He lowered the anger levels just a bit, just to examine the one responsible. Tha' armor… Tha' missin' eye… Tha' jawless mug! You're Sir Daniel Fortesque! I recognize tha' rotten corpse of yours from the museum!"

He gulped. "Uh oh…" The one time Winston didn't show up, and it was when Sir Daniel was cornered by Palethorn and his men.

"Hmm… No. I may be quite angry right now. But I'm sure my lackeys wants to take it out on ya more or something for making their time feel like a waste. Mander, y'deal with this wretch! I'm gettin' out of here to cool down, maybe smash some equipment even if it breaks my hands." With that, he exited.

"B-but…! I mean, yessss masssster…" Mander stuttered. He was a bit too tired to do anything, yet he there was no use in defying Palethorn. "Time to break sssssome bonessss Dogman."

"I knew it!" He barked. "Bones, bones bones!"

"Ssssshut up… You don't know anything. I'm the brainsssss here, and you're only the brawn." It was tempting for Mander to smack Dogman, but he didn't. Instead he pointed his cane stick at Sir Daniel, while flicking his long, forked tongue and hissing at him.

Right off the bat Daniel knew he shouldn't get close to Dogman. Creating a shockwave with his hammer at a safe distance, or perhaps firing a long-ranged weapon might do the trick for him. Which one should he focus on taking out first though…?

 **[If Dogman is taken down first]**

"Ooohhh sssssshoot!" Mander panicked, holding his cane and shuddering at Dogman falling down. "You stupid dog! Get up! I command you!" He looked back at Sir Daniel, and swallowed his gut down. "Ahem… V-very well. I, Mander, shall be your opponent! And I do not intend to hold back any longer!"

He faked a chuckle, pushing a button on his cane stick and making it extend into something similar to a staff. "Let'ssssss ssssseee what you've got!" He then began taunting the knight while spinning around with it like it was a pole.

Mander had such a boost in adrenaline there, speeding around the room, firing magic attacks and trying to whip Sir Daniel with his own tail. He had thankfully weakened Mander before taking out Dogman, but it was still pretty annoying. Keeping distance really wasn't going to work anymore this time, because of Mander being able to use spells that did a lot of damage if Daniel couldn't dodge it in time. The best option was to just go to town with his hammer.

 **[If Mander is taken down first]**

"Hm? Mander? You okay, partner?" He sniffed the fallen lizard, and then laughed. "Hah! That dead weight! Always acts like I lack a brain like those zombies running around! That guy holds me back, even when I know what I'm doing!… Sometimes." Dogman stood up more straight, arms stretching out a little.

Sir Daniel was… Quite shocked at this turn of the "dumb muscle" character. Either Dogman wasn't as stupid as he seemed, or maybe he didn't want Mander constantly holding him on a leash. "Now then… Bones! I'll chew you up!" Howling at Fortesque, Dogman lunged at him.

… Clearly Mander was around to keep him coordinated for a reason. Dogman kept running straight for Daniel, but either had to stop in place to find out where he dodged to, or he ended up crashing into a wall. As long as Fortesque avoided it all in time, the fight was a bit one-sided.

Once they were both knocked out cold, Sir Daniel knew it was time to get out of there. Chances are that Palethorn was already out the building. No point in being around an area filled with more Octomators or birds that may try to steal his body and head respectively.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

"Sorry I wasn't there much to help you Daniel, I'm just… Kind of scared of dogs. Got chased around by them a lot when I was alive." Winston confessed, looking partly ashamed as he finally reappeared again.

That he was actually, to an extent. "Fortesque, well done my friend! Winston told me ahead of time that you went and thwarted Palethron's plans, one of the best pieces of good news thus far! If he doesn't have all the pages of the spell-book, then he can't have full control of the undead, nor can he summon… Er… Never mind."

… What were they trying to hide from Daniel? He felt like something was being kept from him. Was there something about Zarok's spell-book he didn't know about?

"At the Kew Gardens, something is going on there I believe." Kift then smoked his pipe nervously. "There's something there actually, but I'd be surprised and somewhat appalled if you found it! Better off just letting Palethorn get that, because…" He trembled more. "I should stop talking, really. J-just let me know when you're ready to leave. Alright?"

 **[After turning in fifth Souls Chalice]**

Kift got out of his seat, and handed Sir Daniel a new sword. "Here you go, Fortesque! I know you aren't familiar with this sort of weapon, but… You may need it! It's a lance! you charge it up, and unleash a mighty piece straight at whoever is coming towards you! A tad heavy, but better than a measly wooden spear, right? It's also good to swing around large groups of enemies, though that's not as effective."

For one thing, Daniel didn't exactly appreciate the small insult to Imanzi's spears. Her long-range weapon may not have been as useful on his previous quest in comparison to the crossbow from Canny Tim or RavenHooves longbow, which could have either fire or magic added… But when he needed a back-up, they were certainly a better alternative than throwing knives!

But… He did appreciate this. Sir Daniel stumbled a little bit to hold the large weapon, before grinning slightly.

 _ **HEAVY LANCE FOUND**_

 **[About "Blood Chalices"?]**

"W-w-where did you hear that name?!… Mander and the Spiv were talking about it in the Freakshow? Please, Daniel, I do not want to have to explain that to you! For your own sake! Once you're on the verge of finding one, all I can say is, you can't stop or turn back!"

[ **About the Octomator Captain? * _Only available if you read the journal_ ]**

"What? You read that she was fond of Palethorn?… I'm not too surprised actually. What with him being such a successful industrialist and attracted to power. I had a feeling, but I never wanted to tell Monty that… And yes, I did help her with learning english. I just wish I could have done more to improve that grammar of hers."

 **[Leave for Kew Gardens]**

"I… W-well, good luck." It seemed that Kift was extremely tense. Pressing him for further information would prove hopeless, so Daniel was better off just heading for his next stop and maybe asking the Spiv if he was nearby.

And considering how he was always in weird places, Daniel knew that the Spiv would be there. Though, getting certain kinds of information did have a price.

* * *

 **KEW GARDENS**

Palethorn puff out a cloud of smoke from his cigar, sitting in his airship. "Ah, Mander. I trust tha' weird skeleton tha' used to be the Hero of Gallowmere was taken care of? Was his demise suitably unpleasant for ruinin' everythin'?" Mander tugged at his own collar, looking a tad nervous.

"Masssster, he proved to be… Er, quite a resilient foe." He didn't want to admit he and Dogman were defeated, making an excuse, lying was one of Mander's many talents. "He managed to evade us and tried to take off after you—"

 _ **"WHA'?!"**_ Palethorn bellowed in response. It seemed that it didn't matter if he lied to his own master. "Good grief man, what do I pay ya for?! The two of ya are worse than useless!" He groaned, glancing to a figure at the side of his ship. "Between this latest spell bein' a success, and my new right hand over here… Then I can dispense with your services."

"You don't pay me at all— Wait… N-new right hand?" Feeling his stomach drop, Mander looked over to the dark figure.

A large centaur, covered in a dark aura, gleaming red-violet eyes, holding both a longbow and a lance.

"The perfect counter for someone like Fortesque, the Hero of Gallowmere… Has utmost skill, far better than wha' you two are capable of. But enough abou' tha'. Right-hand!" The centaur stood up straight, menacingly. "Open the gate, let us test out the results of tha' pumpkin spell!" Obeying Palethorn's word, he tugged on the pulley, which opened a small little prison of the sort.

Out came a monstrous, pumpkin monster which approached the man that was more focused on his garden… A loud scream followed, panning the focus back onto a disgusted Mander, and an amused Palethorn.

What was once a norma human, now had a parasitic pumpkin leeching off his head. "Just like those nasty Octomators, but more useful." Chuckling, Palethorn hopped into his airship along with Mander, as they looked back at the centaur. "If ya see Fortesque, ya know wha' to do, mate."

Slowly, Lord Kardok nodded. _"Yes, my lord…"_

By this time, Sir Daniel and Winston had finally come in. "Looks like Palethorn has taken control of the plant life here Daniel! We gotta stop this!" Their eyes then laid on… Humans. With pumpkins eating their heads similar to the Octomators, but more like a seed or virus.

"Infections!… Now, my science knowledge isn't the best, but I do know antidotes for these sorts of things!" Winston chirped, feeling he could be helpful for this. "I remember reading it in a book about types of parasitic creatures that spread disease! In order to make the antidotes to save people, you've got to kill the original and take the acids that they pour out upon dying! They use that acid to burn their own bodies, so no one takes it for their own use. Strange how they work, but considering they're monsters and all, I guess common sense is odd to them."

Simple enough for Sir Daniel. He took out his newly acquired lance, and was about to drain them of antidote and evil souls, when Winston stopped him. "Oh! Just one more thing. You can also maybe just, slice the parasite off of them, but… It's really risky! We don't want any of these people getting killed! Right?"

Winston made a good point. Perhaps the lance was a bit too risky right now. Sir Daniel could accidentally hit the people when trying to go after those monsters. He was a bit low on ammo however after his previous fight against Mander and Dogman though, so… This would be a perfect time to go buy some bolts and bullets from the Spiv.

Making his way over past some giant pumpkins that were rolling around— all too familiar for Sir Daniel, he had put up with this before when Zarok was trying to take over Gallowmere hundreds of years ago. Only difference being the whole antidote thing and humans getting in the way a little bit.

"Good to see y'gain mate. What can I do ya for?" The Spiv opened up the right-side of his coat, smirking.

 **[Montague?]**

"… Heh. Tha' name don't exist anymore. Tha' would imply I'm a well-workin' man. Only a petty crook remains 'ere, no Monty. Just a spiv."

 **[The Octomator Captain _*Only available if you read the journal_ ]**

"W… Wha'? She liked Palethorn of all people? 'Ave y'got proof?… Y'read it in a journal in Greenwich?!… So, uh… W-why should I care? I don't care! I just helped teach 'er some english, and maybe try to pick-pocket 'er… Wha' did she see in tha' fool anyway? Bah!"

 **[Blood Chalices?]**

"First Mander, now y'too, huh? I don't know anything. Sorry mate."

 **[Blood Chalices? 120G]**

"… Daniel, why y'gotta be persistent? Give y'credit, ya put more effort in milkin' info outta me than Mander does. Alright, fine. In places where groups of people gather, portions of the Soul Demon's 'Black Knight's Armor' are near. But it'll only show up to those worthy enough to fill it with bloods of the innocent… Once one starts, they cannot stop. Especially if they already got a connection to tha' demon."

 _…_

The Spiv's usual shady grin faded, the eyes under his hat glaring a little bit.

 _"Y'wouldn't kill innocent civilians… Would ya Dan? I mean, I thought y'were the Hero of Gallowmere, but if y'prove me otherwise… I won't complain. Heh…"_

 **[Goodbye _*Only said after the Blood Chalice info_ ]**

"Follow whatever path y'want. I can't stop ya… _But once y'make the choice here, y'can't go back._ "

 _…_

Sir Daniel felt chills in his ribcage, rather than his spine. It was best to just cure everyone and move on already!

* * *

 **((Gotta feel bad for Mander a little bit, even if he seems to take lessons from Palutena in the whole "spinning around in a fight" department.**

 **Also foreshadowing to one of the four endings…))**


	6. THE DANKENSTEIN PARTS

**LORD KARDOK**

Right. Now that everyone was ridded of those awful, pumpkin parasites, puzzles were solved, and being stuck in a practical gauntlet of those creatures, Daniel thought he had reached the end finally.

"Say, Fortesque…" Winston wondered. "I know it's a garden and all, but for what purpose do people have bringing in a horse?"

 _… A horse?_

Daniel looked up at the cliffside, his single eye widened in shock.

It couldn't be! He had killed him for good a long time ago! His body should have disintegrated back into the dust at best when Zarok used him, so how did Lord Palethorn…?!

No matter what the explanation was, there stood _Lord Kardok_. Menacing as usual, and turning around to face Fortesque. He was so frozen in place that he couldn't run from Zarok's own champion, the one that had killed him no less.

 _"Sir Daniel Fortesque…"_ He grunted. "I've waited for this day…! For this battle to come! For my revenge to be at hand! Palethorn gave me life… Just so I could see that jawless face of yours, and take out your _other_ eye!" Kardok then withdrew his lance. "Are you ready? If you aren't, then go back… If so, then take another step past the gate, and let us fight!"

Unsheathing his new lance as well, something felt… Really off to Sir Daniel. Never before had Lord Kardok been this talkative. Zarok often spoke for him if anything. Either it was Kardok's burning fury for revenge, or…

No. Daniel couldn't think about this kind of thing right now. He was going to face his fears!… Well, one of many fears. This was just a stepping stone, and then Sir Daniel would go further. He was the Hero of Gallowmere, and some old enemy he defeated before wasn't going to stop him.

"You accept this? Very well. Your fate… Will be in my hands!"

With that, Kardok galloped down the rather steep cliff, and leapt into the air, making a perfect landing. "Show me what you've got after all this time!" He then charged at Sir Daniel, lance pointed straight where his other eye was.

Rolling out of the way to counter with a pierce to his sides. Kardok slightly yelped, not what Fortesque was used to at all from him. Regardless, he turned around, and put away the jousting-lance for a longbow. "I hope you remembered your death!" Taking several arrows out from the quiver on his back, multiple rounds were shot across the field.

In retaliation, Sir Daniel took out his crossbow, pointing it at Kardok from afar. "Things I remember all too well… This was one of them!" He then went further away from Daniel, as bolts were constantly fired at him. "Here I come!" It took a moment to react once again on time, counter with the heavy lance.

" _Gracious!_ This is such an intense fight!" Winston cheered, watching the battle in awe. "I never thought I would get to see Lord Kardok and Daniel Fortesque duel, but… Wait! Watch out Dan! He's up to something!"

Frustrated, Kardok set the arrows on fire. "But can you handle… This?!" He cackled, shooting another set of arrows, that torched some of the plants around Sir Daniel. "You are so persistant! Not only in battle, but in your quests… I will now allow you to hinder Lord Palethorn's plans! He had gifted me with life… A chance, to finish my job!" He then came charging at the hero again, in hopes that Sir Daniel was distracted for a mere moment.

However it was actually Kardok who was not paying attention. So focused on getting a hit on Fortesque and thinking he would do the same strategy got his own face met with the axe. Being by such a blunt object while running phased him quite a lot, which bought enough time for Sir Daniel to land the last few hits while Kardok was dizzy.

That was enough to wear the remaining patience and stamina Kardok had. _"Enough!"_ He panted. "Fortesque… This is not fair! Nor is it right!… But fine, victory is yours right now, merely because I forfeit!" Struggling to keep his legs up, he galloped away. "I shall see you again soon, Fortesque. I have bought Lord Palethorn enough time, that is all that matters… Farewell!"

With that last word, he galloped away, though in a notably clunky manner.

No more time could be wasted, Sir Daniel hurried back to the lab.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

 **[After turning in sixth Souls Chalice]**

First thing that happened when Sir Daniel returned was Kiya standing in front of him. She looked… Well, rather dead as usual, but for once, spoke instead of groaning like a regular zombie or being completely silent.

"Give… Weapon…" She held a sword, the weapon shook in both her palms, clearly having trouble keeping a grip on it.

A short hero's sword! Just like the one Woden gave Daniel previously… Woden the Mighty, that was one of the few faces Sir Daniel didn't really miss. He was quite the jerk. Not many in the Hall of Heroes seemed to like his harsh attitude either. Perhaps on the inside he was jealous of Daniel being so loved, even if ridiculed at times, but… Still.

 ** _HERO SWORD FOUND_**

Professor Kift was wandering around in another room, an experimental table was nearby along with a jar with a brain in it. "Dan! Dan! Not a moment too soon! Palethorn is launching an all-out attack on us! He located me, and… Well, he made a giant monster that will be used to crush us all! Our only hope is to make our own to fight back."

"Uhh, slow down please." Sir Daniel mumbled.

"Right, sorry! Ahem… While you were gone for a while, Palethorn came in with his goons. He would have attacked, but surprisingly, Kiya stopped him! I guess his control over the undead isn't at one hundred percent, but… Between me wanting Kiya not to eat him, or not wanting Palethorn to ruin any chance of saving London, we made a deal."

"Deal?"

"Y-yes… If our monster could defeat his… I wanted a brain! Not like the one here, which was preserved from an old, fighting warrior! No, one that Princess Kiya could use! She has gotten a little better since her stay here, and even can surprisingly help with embalming… But, I figured we needed someone more strong! And thankfully, Palethorn does keep spare brains around."

"What if they win, professor?" Winston asked.

"Then…" He stuttered. "W-w-well, they didn't want Kiya because she would obviously put up too much of a fight or gnaw on them… They didn't want anything I had!… Instead, Palethorn asked for you. More accurately, his 'right-hand man' told Palethorn that _you_ would be a much better prize, for various reasons unsaid!"

Sir Daniel's usual expression drooped and if he had a stomach, it would've sunk right there. How could he be offered as a prize?! More-so, what in the world did Lord Kardok and Palethorn want with him?! Aside from maybe being food to Dogman.

"Again, I'm really sorry Daniel! They wouldn't accept anything else, no matter what I tried!… Can you do me a favor? The brain and head are already here. But the limbs and torso… Well… I reanimated them during some experiments over a year ago, making them mutate into ghastly creatures! Now they all just run around, like insects! I know I'm probably being a nuisance when I ask, but… Could you please grab the following for me?"

• Right Arm

• Left Arm

• Right Leg

• Left Leg

• Torso

• Pelvis

Even if the mission seemed a bit… Gross, Sir Daniel wasn't going to decline. The professor was probably a bit stressed and overwhelmed, thus his rather nervous tendencies. It also didn't kill maybe to ask a few questions before going off to grab them.

 **[About Lord Kardok…?]**

"That's Zarok's champion! He's the one who killed you with an arrow straight to the eye! Thankfully, Canny Tim shot him right back after you passed on… Then, he was revived again by Zarok along with yourself, but this time, you got your revenge! Palethorn must've known that if you came back, then he'd have to find someone who— Huh? This Kardok doesn't feel the same at all? Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Would that sort of thing change those who die?…"

 **[Reanimated parts?]**

"You must return them back here within a certain time the moment they're detached from their mutations! Otherwise, they will rot away very quickly, and become unusable. Thankfully, there's tons running around, but… Hm? How did I learn to reanimate? Why, by my sciences combined with the Octomator Captain, and even Lord Palethorn himself at one point!"

That was all Daniel needed to know as he went straight to his duty. Not much trouble, despite the mutations running around and attacking him. Bringing them back safely was a non-issue too, as long as he dashed straight back where the professor was.

On his way to grab the right leg however, Daniel stopped. There was a photograph hanging on the wall, rather recent-looking. He had never seen it before.

Professor Kift himself was it, though with normal hands. Alongside him was a shady-looking man, presumably "Montague", before he became a spiv. There was a tall, skinny man in a hat and scarf, covering up most of his face. A bulkier fellow with an odd, wrinkled face. A man looking just like Palethorn, minus his rather demonic features… And a green-skinned woman wearing a gas-mask and uniform. She arguably stood out the most.

Though it was hard to tell with the woman in the gas-mask and the man with the hat, everyone seemed to be smiling… Except for Palethorn, who looked unimpressed.

Surprisingly enough for Daniel, the mutations gave off evil souls. Part of him was convinced that these things coming to life may have been Palethorn's doing, and not just the reanimation gone wrong. Not a bad thing at all, since it seemed a Souls Chalice was hanging around on top of a machine of some sort. Did Kift even know it was there? Then again, he was a bit of a short fellow.

Not wasting anymore time, he collected each and every part, then returned them. The only one that gave Fortesque trouble was the pelvis, which… Thrusted itself around each corner of the room. It was the only one Daniel felt a little grossed out about carrying over.

"I can't thank you enough, Dan!" Kfit sighed in relief, running over to grab a small jar, containing a head.

Winston's eyes laid on an uneven metal tile, and his eyes widened. "Professor! Watch where you're going!"

"Hm? What do you m— _Yikes!_ " Feet getting caught, Kift fell over, losing the jar, which went flying out of his hands! It flung upwards, and then back down, onto the floor…!

… And only a small crack was made.

All three of them calmed down. "Whew! A close one, I should say!" Winston laughed, while Sir Daniel went over to pick it up.

Before he could though, the jar had rolled over to the stairs instead, falling down the whole small flight of them, and then finally breaking into pieces, leaving the head in the open to rot.

 _…_

"Oh, why am I a walking piece of bad luck for whatever or whoever is near me?!" Professor Kift groaned, trying to hold back sobs. Sir Daniel tried to comfort him, helping the older man up onto his feet.

"Brains?" Kiya shifted, looking at the mess.

"Hey now professor, don't worry! We just gotta find a replacement, don't we?" Winston said, trying to also cheer up Kift.

"I know that of course, but how? That contained the brain of someone who knew how to fight, and Palethorn isn't going to play fair and give us one!" Kift then looked around the room.

Kiya? No, she didn't have a brain. Though she was a bit vicious, she was also quite… The biter. That wouldn't be a good fight at all.

Winston? He was just a boy! Didn't know how to fight at all, except doing a few kicks and slaps, or very wimpy punches! At best, he could go below-the-belt, but that would be worse than biting!

Sir Daniel?… There really any other options for Kift. He was experienced with combat, just not with anything that didn't involve weapons, so he would have to learn. Not to mention, he put up fights that usually didn't involve cheap tactics, and was more focused than the other two at least.

Rubbing his head out of stress, Kift pulled up a stepping-ladder. "I'm really sorry Daniel, but… It looks like I may need you one more time for this."

"Huh?" Before he could ask, Sir Daniel's head was popped clean off by the professor. Just when Daniel thought he could take a break, he was placed right back into a ridiculous situation… Though this time, it wouldn't even be his own body under control.

* * *

 **((I need to stop staying up late to write theeeeeese, they are killing me. I am addicted almost.**

 **So… The least-interesting portion will come up next, besides the latter-half of this one. Good concept for a game, but doesn't really work for someone like me to write down.**

 **On the plus side, after that, is Wulfrum Hall! A segment which I find pretty interesting, but not as much as other areas later on, which I have a lot of plans for…**

 **Hm… Kardok wasn't this chatty last time Daniel fought him, was he? Bottled up anger, maybe?))**


	7. DANKENSTEIN vs IRON SLUGGER

**IRON SLUGGER**

"Yes! It is alive!" Professor Kift stepped away from his creation, which had Sir Daniel's skull on top of it. "Behold… The _Dankenstein_ monster!" He then paused in awkward silence. "Hmm… Why do I have a feeling in a couple hundred years, that name will be made fun of?"

Daniel, on his new body, merely shrugged. It wasn't exactly comfortable, since he was so used to the skeletal one for so long. Plus, this wasn't flesh that seemed natural to him in the slightest. And Dan was going to have to use it against some monster Palethorn made.

There wasn't any time for dawdling around though, Fortesque had to get his act together, since he never fought with his arms before… Except when he pulled one off to use as a weapon, but that didn't count.

He made his way over to the ring, preparing for a fight. And in the arena, was Lord Palethorn, talking to an audience… Which didn't really exist. Really the only ones there were Mander, Dogman, and Kardok on one side. Kiya and Winston sat on the other, while… Outside, was some floating object that he didn't recognize. Too bad, Daniel half-way expected the Spiv to be selling tickets at a rather odd price.

Not an ideal set-up, but at least this meant Fortesque didn't have to worry about stage fright. "Laaaadies and gentleman!" Palethorn shouted, despite the small crowd that included a rather brainless Kiya as usual. "Or, just one lady, kinda… Welcome, to Fight Night! Palethorn promotions, in association with the forces of darkness, bring you a match to the death between…!"

Palethorn then directed at Sir Daniel Fortesque. "In the white corner! Scaling to about two-hundred and eighty pounds of mostly dead weight, with a record of no fights and no wins in a ring before… Dankenstein!"

Although Daniel looked excited for a moment, it instantly faded when a mix of howls from Dogman and hissing from Mander erupted. Kardok remained completely silent, as if hiding some form of anger. Winston was cheering at least though.

"In the black corner, weighing six-hundred and sixty-six pounds, with an unbeaten record of sixty-six straight kills for wins! The unbeatable, the unstoppable! _The Iron Slugger!_ " The monster turned around, being a horrible mix of metal and organs. Mander and Dogman then roared with support, while Kardok once again had no reaction other then a growl of disapproval… Winston was just blowing raspberries and sticking his tongue out.

… Come to think of it, Daniel had seen that mess of parts before, inside an abandoned-looking house in Kensington. But he didn't acknowledge it beforehand at all. Now, Sir Daniel was starting to regret not destroying those when he had the chance. "I don't think I need to say wha' the prize is at stake… Let's get this show on the road!" Stepping away from them and out of the arena, Kift climbed in as soon as Palethorn left.

"Er, okay! I w-want a good, clean fight! No hitting below the belt, the first one to get a knockout is the winner! Lost limbs can be fixed up between rounds… Shake, and let's fi— _AAAAAIIIIEE!_ " The Iron Slugger punched Kift out of the ring, letting out a mechanical laugh as he prepared himself.

Right, that was enough to tell Fortesque to not hold back. He knew almost nothing about hand-to-hand combat, but it wasn't going to stop him from trying to knock off the Iron Slugger's head. Daniel started off with a few uppercuts to his jaw, only to get punched in his own head and become dazed from just how hard the Iron Slugger's hits were.

The Iron Slugger delivered a punch to Dan's gut, making his right arm pop off already. In retaliation, Fortesque returned the favor by sending a hard enough blow to the Iron Slugger's limb, popping it off. Oil was spilling out of him, and he became more aggressive.

Headbutting Sir Daniel who then responded with a jab, both of their legs popped off. Now oil was getting mixed with a green, icky fluid. **_"Ten seconds left!"_** Palethorn bellowed, gritting his teeth. There was no way Daniel was going to finish off his unbeaten creation in a single go, was he? Impossible, he'd just have to go back to square one if that happened!

Both of them had lost their arms entirely, and were pretty worn. It went from a boxing match to seeing who could ram the other out of the ring like they were goats or something. Though between the Iron Slugger losing oil much faster and his legs not being built well enough, the last limb fell off.

Since kicking the Iron Slugger was too risky and could just make Daniel fall apart further, all he could do was just slam his weight one last time onto his opponent.

Losing all his fluids and strength, the Iron Slugger's head was knocked clean off, and landed near Palethorn's feet. "Wha' in the… But this is impossible! How did my best creation get beaten by—"

"You _fool!_ " Kardok finally yelled, approaching Palethorn. "Was I not correct when I said that something that could fall apart so easily would be no match for Fortesque?! You should have let me deal with it!"

" _Bah!_ You lost last time!"

"And?! Even Dogman could do a better job than that… Thing! All that weight in oil, metal and meat, but no skill!… What is that?"

Kardok then pointed at the floating object, which appeared to actually be a camera drone. It seemed to have noticed that it was spotted, and tried getting out of these. "Oh no y'don't!" Palethorn snarled, swatting his cane harshly at the machine, which was far too slow in getting away. "Bloody nuisance is still alive out there… If you can hear me, then lemme tell you this! No one can help you!… As for the rest of ya, curse you all! Y'think ya won?! I'll have my day, and when I do, I'll—"

"The brain, Palethorn? I believe we had an agreement for this fight. Did we not?" Kift smirked, trying to adjust his broken glasses and tapping his foot.

In further anger, Palethorn stormed off, pointing to his lackeys. "You three! Give them the brain!" Mander gulped, while Dogman left and returned with a cart full of jars.

Huffing, Kardok eyed Mander carefully. "You and Palethorn better keep your word. I would hate to see you had tricked Fortesque and his allies." Well, there goes Mander's back-up plan. Professor Kift looked over each one, thinking about each possible result.

"Nurse… That could be helpful, but I think we're done with embalming… Duchess? Ech, I don't really want Kiya to be prissy in a grimy area like this… Independent! That will do!" Kift picked it up, glancing at the floor, so he didn't trip this time on anything. "Come along Fortesque! We're going to implant this new brain in Kiya!"

Before he followed the professor, Sir Daniel waited for Palethorn's goons and Kardok to leave first. Mander slithered on out, tugging Dogman on a leash like he was an actual pet that was out of control. Had they ever tried to locate the lab again, then Fortesque wouldn't mind giving them all the boot despite their larger numbers.

… Yet Kardok just kept staring. "I have not told them what you're hiding there, because I want to be the one that presents your being to Palethorn. Even though it was my idea that you were the prize, I am actually glad you defeated the Iron Slugger." With that, he trotted on out.

Something definitely wasn't right to Sir Daniel about how Lord Kardok was acting. He had more… Honor? Daniel couldn't put his bony finger on it.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

Kiya rose up from the experimenting table, holding her head. "Ugh… Where am I?" She looked around, seeing Kift and Sir Daniel. "What… Who are you two?!"

"It's a long story! But you've been with us for a while… Maybe replacing the brain means she doesn't remember us and all. Was doing this really okay?" Winston asked. Kiya looked down at herself, slightly shocked to see she was a corpse. "You're Princess Kiya! Buried with your fiancé hundreds of years ago! Uh, does that ring any bells?"

"Not really… But, I honestly don't remember my previous life either." Kiya shrugged, getting up carefully. "So I'm more than willing to accept that history. Where is this then?"

"My lab! Sir Daniel Fortesque found your body, and didn't hurt you out of chivalry! Since then, we wanted to get you a brain, and we did! You're now a mummy, capable of rational thoughts and actions!… But, what are you—" Professor Kift was going to ask further, when he was interrupted.

Kiya looked at the gramophone that was inactive, lying there on a table. "Oh! I remember one thing… It's about these. I can fix it if you like!" She then got to work before Kift could respond with a yes or no. "There! With this… You can play music from a previous area, or a battle if you want! Daniel, right? Why don't you try it?" Sir Daniel's interest slightly piqued at the offer.

* * *

 **SOUNDTRACK SELECT**

 **Section One(MAIN):** Title Screen, Introduction, Main Menu, Game Over

 **Section Two(AREAS):** The Museum, The Professor's Lab, Kensington, Kensington Tombs, The Freakshow, Greenwich Observatory, Greenwich Naval Academy, Kew Gardens, Wulfrum Hall, Whitechapel, The Sewers, The Time Machine, Cathedral Spires, The Descent, Cathedral Collapsing

 **Section Three(BOSSES):** Tyrannosaurus Wrecks, The Human Goose, Mander  & Dogman, Mander's Theme, Dogman's Theme, Lord Kardok?, Iron Slugger, The Count, Octomator Captain, The Ripper, "The False One", Lord Palethorn, Palethorn Again?!, "The World is Ending…"

 **Section Four(DARK):** "Empty…", "Emptier…", "Emptiest…"

 **Section Five(END):** Good Ending, Bad Ending, Dark Ending, True Ending, Ending Credits, True Ending Credits

 **Section Six(UNUSED / DLC BOSSES?):** Princess Kiya's Theme, "Montague", An Old Enemy?

* * *

… Perhaps a bit spoilery for Fortesque, but without context, he didn't know what to make of the soundtracks. Nice to listen to however.

"Well, we won that round, now that Kiya has a brain! But, we haven't gotten out of the woods just yet. In fact, right now, I'm picking up two areas of extreme, powerful psychic disturbances! Both are extremely threatening, and I feel one has to do with the Anubis Stone! Whitechapel, and Wulfrum hall respectively. Pity we can't find a way to send you to two places at once."

Kiya raised her head while polishing up some weapons. "Professor, why don't I go?"

"W-wha?! That's… That's far too dangerous! You just got a brain!" Kift protested, Sir Daniel seemed to be against the idea as well, but Kiya just pouted at them.

"Oh come now! You freed me from my tomb, Daniel. And you gave me a brain, Kift… I don't wish to be imprisoned again! I want to see the world, help in fights, yet be careful! Besides… I may not remember who this brain belonged to. But I can feel one thing, and that's my ability to fight back any rogues, and it certainly wasn't the cause of my death! I'm not a just some pretty, damsel princess despite being in the body of one!"

Both of them paused, still unsure. "As… As long as you return at the first issue and know what you're doing, you can go to Whitechapel. And then Daniel, you go to Wulfrum Hall. However, I must warn you! There's a killer on the loose, I think. Are you absolutely sure?" Kiya nodded again, grabbing a nearby pistol and dagger.

That settled that for now… But still, Daniel was concerned.

 **[After turning in seventh Souls Chalice]**

"Daniel, I helped the professor make this one for you!" Kiya giggled, holding out a longbow. "It's capable of three different shots! Normal, fire, or magic! I'm the one who was able to add the extra abilities! Hopefully, it can help you!"

She slowly handed over the new weapon with a smile on her face. Hey, it was better to hear Kiya give support, than RavenHooves act all high-and-mighty to him about things Daniel didn't care about at all…

 _ **LONGBOW FOUND**_

 **[Talk to Kiya]**

"I told you Fortesque… I will be just fine! I am more than capable of stabbing any mongrel that comes too close!… But, I really appreciate your concern."

 **[Compliment]**

"W… Huh? I look nice? Th-this isn't my original body even! How can you say that when… W-well, I guess this one is an improvement a little bit. Are you just saying that because I'm in the body of royalty?"

 **[Leave for Wulfrum Hall]**

Kift then took the smoking pipe out of his mouth. "Right then Daniel! There's a number of disturbances in the form of creatures of the night over there. Since you have no blood, you should be able to handle it! I don't know what Palethorn's influence over there is, but there is a piece of the Anubis Stone there, judging by that power being much greater than the one at Whitechapel…"

Shortly after Sir Daniel and Winston left for Wulfrum Hall, Princess Kiya exited to Whitechapel.

* * *

 **((Oh thank GOD this section is done with. I just want to get to Wulfrum and Whitechapel already, because… It was fun to write Kiya with a brain, but that's it! That and I can't wait to bring the Count and the Ripper in.**

 **I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, for those who are American.**

 **As for the "soundtrack"… I just felt like including that, because, why not? This story is written mostly like a game.**

 **… Aaaand compliment is the MediEvil equal to the "flirt" option in Undertale, or other games. You're gonna see that option again on… Two other characters.))**


	8. WULFRUM HALL

**WULFRUM HALL**

Palethorn groaned. It was clear that the Hero of Gallowmere was more of a nuisance to his plans than he thought. "Try the second compressor, Dogman." Right now, they were trying to get the airship to lift-off the ground, unfortunately, there was a bit of a malfunction. "Wha' a strange adversary Fortesque is… He's persistant, I'll give him tha'. And he certainly has the beatin' of you two." Mander felt his ego crushed more than it was before, while Dogman just plain ignored it, focused on getting the airship to boot back up.

"He alssssso defeated your right-hand man… And the Iron Sssssslugger, massster—"

Sneering, Palethorn began mimicking Mander. "Ooooh, _'he also defeated the Iron Slugger'_ , **_YA DOLT!_** I've had enough of your slimy whinin'!" He then grabbed Mander's neck, yanking his tail clean off, making the lizard man yelp in pain, and then tossing him out of the ship. Dogman hesitated on his work upon seeing his partner on the ground, tailless.

Calming down and fixing up his vest, Palethorn puffed smoke from his cigar. "Honestly, when I think back, I should have just used the Captain instead of you two! She wouldn't make excuses!… No matter. I shall have to call on my allies sooner than expected." He then turned on a some speakers and a microphone.

There was a yawn on the other end, followed by someone with a thick, Transylvanian accent. "Aaah… Lord Palethorn! Is the time right for my glorious arrival?"

"Oh yes, the timin' is just perfect." Palethorn replied, chuckling. "You still got the Anubis Stone piece I gave ya? Do me a favor and hide it, you might be gettin' company soon." He then shut off the speakers.

Mander rubbed his backside, whimpering a little before sticking a thumb in his mouth, and then puffing up his cheeks to a red color to make his tail grow back. "Work is done, master!… Uh, you okay?" Dogman asked.

"Perfectly, fine and dandy! No pain at all!~" Mander smirked, trying to hide his bruised ego. Dogman could tell however. They may have acted like they can do just fine without the other, but… Really, Dogman would hate for his nagging friend to be hurt really badly. And Mander would be scared out of his usual wits if the hound wasn't nearby.

"Come on y'two. Unless y'want me to leave ya sittin' here, which I'm inclined to do." With that, the both of them hopped back into the airship. None of them knew where Kardok had trotted off to now, but knowing him, he'd catch up quickly.

They didn't notice the Spiv hiding nearby with a grimace on his face, while Sir Daniel came in through a gate. "A moment too late, Daniel, Palethorn just left." He then sighed. "If only I had the courage like ya t'do somethin', mate. I always lacked it despite me appearance. Anyway, y'better be careful, looks like Palethorn got help from the Count on his side."

Sir Daniel had a rather puzzled look on him. "The Count?"

His usual smirk came back. " ** _Count Vlad Dracula_** , mate. Ever since Palethorn rose t'power, he relocated from Transylvania t'over here. They made an agreement too, 'bout destroying ya." Daniel flinched from that sentence. "Don't worry, just kick 'em into a place with sunlight while they aren't payin' attention. Or, if y'wake 'em by accident, just give 'em something that's aflame. They burn like a dried up leaf fallin' into a fire!" The Spiv chuckled darkly, frightening Dan further if anything.

"Looks like there's no way into the mansion, door is locked and needs a key!" Winston then glanced around the area, finding a small hole in the building's underside. "Over there! An alternate entrance! It's a bit too small for you though." He then looked around again, spotting the green, disembodied hands running around Sir Daniel.

It didn't take long for Daniel to figure out what he should do. Popping off his head, and then screwing it on top of the hand, he gained complete control over it. "Just what I was thinking, Dan! When in control of the hand, you can't use your weapons, so you may have to remain cautious and sneaky! Your other body can be switched back to though by pressing the left shoulder button, and the triangle! Just remember that the control will be inverted for the rest of your body."

Although he really wish there'd be no more meta-explanations, it was still helpful. Entering the small indent, Dan crawled around, seeing a key lying on a table. A Renfield of the sort however, was guarding the desk, letting at a crazed laugh at the sight of Daniel.

Hiding underneath the table, the deformed-looking lunatic gave up, not wanting to hunch over and hurt himself over a living hand. When the Renfield had his back turned away, Sir Daniel crawled back out, grabbed the key, and ran back where he came from. It seemed there was no way for Daniel to jump back out where he came in, due to the height not being something a little hand could reach by hopping around. There was however, a miniature elevator, operated by a switch on the ground.

Going up the next floor, Daniel scurried across the floor, avoiding anymore Renfields and some rather small, vampiric girls. Out of an open window, Sir Daniel went back to his body, who picked up the head from the green hand. Using the key on the front door, now, his venture into Wulfrum could really start.

And what better way to start off by ridding of the zombified knights, similar to what he found in the museum, and axing off the wandering Renfields? There was also the vampiric girls, but… Between Daniel feeling a little bad for them, and them being only a clinging nuisance, he couldn't kill them, just knock them down unconscious for a moment.

Then, he found some… Coffins. Sealed up perfectly, and a boarded up window. The most logical conclusion Daniel could come to was following the Spiv's advice by pushing the two coffin close to the window, and then breaking down the wooden boards for sunlight to peek in.

Within an instant, they lit up, breaking open and a pair of vampires ran around, trying to chase Sir Daniel before they exploded into helpless ash. A few more puzzles like this, just burning vampires, one woke up by accident, in which Daniel gladly took out his longbow and shot a flaming arrow at it. Enough to make it turn crisp in seconds. A Life Bottle was hidden away too, which was a bonus, been a while since he found one of those.

It didn't take much time for Sir Daniel to find the Souls Chalice, then get all the evil souls he needed to fill it with. The vampire girls could be left alone, maybe the curse on them or something would break if he found the one who caused them to become that way… And that would be much sooner than he thought, once all the vampires became nothing but ash.

* * *

 **THE COUNT**

"Right, we've come a long way! I got a mighty feeling the Count himself is behind this door—" Winston then stopped, seeing the Spiv standing in the corner again. "Alright, how did he get here before us?!"

A chuckle came from the Spiv. "Whaddya mean how? I climbed up the building and came in from a window. Besides, yer gonna need supplies for what's ahead. Don't just fight with weapons alone though, Dan. Y'gotta use wit, otherwise, the Count will do wha' he was told, and destroy ya. Why don't ya… _Reflect_ on it. Heh!"

… Judging by the little hints, Sir Daniel had a feeling it was also a bad pun. That was something that the Spiv and the professor had in common. Winston hated it, judging by his groan. Daniel bought anything he needed, and then headed into the door.

The room was a dark shade of red. A large coffin stood at the end of it, and opened slowly. Bursting out, was a tall man wearing a demonic-looking armor, cape spread out into a pair of wings. Quite the dramatic sight that took Sir Daniel Fortesque and Winston by surprised.

It was shortly ruined by a yawn and stretch, and the Count scratching himself before regaining his usual composure. "Vell now… Vhat manner of a creature are you, to disturb the Count's sleep, hm? Vhy, before me, I see nothing more than a reanimated bag of armor and bone, along vith the phantom of a puny child!" They both glared at him. "Haha! You have done vell, vhat did Palethorn call you? Fortesque? Yes, an impressive job to get this far… But! I, Count Vlad Dracula, have valked this vorld for hundreds, if not a thousand years!"

"But… I have never heard of you until now." Sir Daniel lowered his weapons, puzzled at the ego-maniac.

"Vhat? I can't understand you… Anyvay, I have defeat hundreds upon hundreds stronger than you, and for a thousand more I—"

"Ugh, enough gloating that isn't even true!" Winston piped in, annoyed. "Get on with it already! Why must vampires be so full of themselves?!"

The Count clenched his fists in disapproval at the little ghost. "You… Interrupt, _me?!_ Why, for your insolence, child, you and your ugly little friend shall suffer beyond all your imagination can handle!" He then cackled. "Oooh, but first… I need to make sure I look good!"

He walked up to a mirror and began posing in front of it. Normally, a vampire would have no reflection, but it seemed the armor that the Count was wearing was visible at least. Polishing off a spot and fixing the wings, he let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Aha! There… Now, I am ready!"

… Didn't take long for someone like Sir Daniel to figure out what he needed to do. Flipping part of the mirror, Daniel dodged the magic attack shot at him, reflecting it straight back at Dracula. He hissed, and unleashed flaming bats at Fortesque.

Using the fire arrows from the longbow was completely useless though due to the armor. It was rather an oddly decorated suit too. A rather golden-orange coloring mixed with red, the torso-area was made to look like a face with glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Plus a horned-helmet to protect his face… It was… Rather tacky, to Sir Daniel. Someone known for being the "Prince of the Dark" wearing something rather flashy, caring about how he looked, and using such colorful attacks was off-putting.

Really, it didn't take long at all either due to the immense power of the magic that the Count shot at Sir Daniel, which only were constantly reflected by the . **_"AAAAAUGH!"_** He shrieked, breaking all the windows in the room, as his armor came apart, popping off and then melting to the ground from the heat of the blasts.

A pale, lavender-skinned man with orange hair wearing a red tank-top, was underneath the grotesque armor, smirking with his fangs. "You have done vell so far my bony friend, but all resistance is futile! You vill not defeat the Count!" Cackling, he landed. "All the magic came mostly from that armor of mine… Now, I shall have to rely on pure agility and my vondrous strength!"

Speeding over to one of the mirrors right as Daniel touched it, he flipped it over, making it absorb some of the sunlight. Sir Daniel was half-way done already, due to how much damage the magic did… Now, he had to hope that burning the Count was just as strong.

Granted, since he was exposed, Sir Daniel could light him with flaming arrows, but that didn't drain as much compared to the reflected magic, and the Count manage to put out the fire that clung onto his wings rather swiftly. Fixing the mirrors so they all made the sunlight point up to a rather large chandelier, it all beamed down onto the Count.

His body was on fire those few seconds before flipping the mirrors back to their original position at the speed of a single snap. The Count launched some dark magic that exploded within contact of the floor, before running back up to Daniel and trying to swipe him with grown-out nails.

Daniel had to hurry up and finish him off then. Smacking the mirrors back up, but also making sure the Count didn't try to push them back down, he dashed over to the last one, only for the Count to draw close before he could touch it.

If there was a moment someone was hoisted by their own petard, this would be a rather big one that Sir Daniel will remember. It was complete unintentional, but the Count only ended up making the last mirror stand up the right way, making the room be filled with light from the chandelier.

"Urgh! No! The light! It burns my skin! _It burns my soul!_ Nooooo!" He shouted, laying on the floor suddenly, hand over his head, trying to be dramatic. "Make it stop! Spare me, Hero of Gallowmere! Mercy! Take the Anubis Stone! I von't do anything bad again! _Pleeeease!_ " He was practically whining now, much to the confusion and pity of Sir Daniel.

Before Sir Daniel could reach out to grab the burning vampire and try to find a way to douse him, he exploded, bursting into several vampire bats that flew away from the light. The flames were gone, but Daniel could still hear the Count being a sobbing mess somewhere in the mansion. "H-how could I lose…? Noooo…! Vhy this?!"

Winston just let out a sigh of annoyance. " _Sheesh!_ What a drama queen, talk about putting yourself so high on a pedestal that when one person does something, it's suddenly the end of the world for them, huh?… Oh! Look Daniel! The Anubis Stone piece!"

Indeed, sitting there in the Count's large sarcophagus, was the second of the four pieces belonging to the Anubis Stone. Sir Daniel gladly ran over to pick it up, excited.

Now he could return to the lab, and hopefully, Kiya also had good news to report! What could go wrong?

* * *

 **((Finally! My favorite segment of the original game is done with… Whitechapel will be next too!**

 **… Man, what kind of vampire calls themselves the Count, but wears some weird demon armor and a red tank-top? I didn't wanna change that because it was so silly, that I liked it.))**


	9. WHITECHAPEL

**THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

Professor Kift looked… Extremely worried. He was chewing on his smoking pipe and fidgeting around, he nearly dropped it when Sir Daniel and Winston came back with the newly acquired Anubis Stone piece. "Ah! Oh, er, hello Daniel… I see you must have ridded of the threat in Wulfrum Hall. That's… Excellent!" It was pretty easy for Daniel to tell something was up.

"What's the matter?" He mumbled.

"U-uh… I… Unfortunately lost all contact with Kiya somehow! I had a signal with her the whole time she went to Whitechapel, and she told me there were a lot of zombies running around, which she took care of just fine, and police were too busy looking around for a killer. After that, she said something about someone following her, then it cut off and she hasn't come back or anything!"

Sir Daniel felt his single eye widen, trembling. "I know, I know! This is my fault for letting her go alone…! If something happens, I… I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself! Kift got out of his chair, about to run off, until both Daniel and Winston stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing professor?! If Kiya didn't come back, then chances are, you won't either! Just let Daniel and I take care of it! Right Dan?" Winston smiled. Between right now and after he defeated Zarok years ago… Sir Daniel could feel that a majority of his courage was building up more and more. He wasn't going to turn that down, not at this point when he's gotten so far.

He trembled, letting out a sigh of depression. "I… Well… Alright. I know you won't let me down, Daniel, I just feel so useless, making you run around all the time for me." He then sat back down, tapping his metal fingers against the table anxiously.

 **[After turning in eighth Souls Chalice]**

"Alright Dan, I'm sure you remember this too well. A Magic Shield made of gold! If it ever falls apart, you can get the Spiv to fix it right back up and you can go along!" Professor Kift handed Sir Daniel a large, golden shield, one of many things Dan remembered fondly.

Now, all he needed was a Magic Sword! Then it would be just like good old times again. He missed Karl and Dirk actually, hearing them bicker over what was better but really being close friends was entertaining to Daniel.

 _ **MAGIC SHIELD FOUND**_

 **[About the Count]**

"You killed the infamous Count Vlad Dracula?! Why, color me impressed, Daniel!… He, uh, what? Really?… Hmm… Maybe it wasn't really Dracula, but some impersonator that got in contact with Palethorn. I wouldn't know personally, but it just seems so odd. Still, though, job well-done!"

 **[About Kiya]**

"Talking and worrying about Kiya isn't going to bring her back here… As much as I wish it would for me."

 **[Serial killer?]**

"There's a man running around, targeting females near Whitechapel! That's why I was hesitant on Kiya going, I know she can handle herself, but… If he gets his hands on her… Oh, I don't want to think about what sort of gruesome thing might happen!"

 **[Leave for Whitechapel]**

"Please, we— More accurately, you must hurry and find Kiya! But also, watch out for yourself! I don't want to lose her, and you as well, Daniel!" That last part, while worrisome, did also touch Sir Daniel a little. The professor clearly did care about both him and Kiya, and someone his age or size shouldn't be running around with a killer on the loose.

Provided if this murderer was really active at all right now, but Sir Daniel wasn't going to take the chance on him being there or not. No more time to dawdle around or talk, he had to hurry!

* * *

 **WHITECHAPEL**

The sky was dark, like a storm was about to come. Coffins popped out of the ground, making zombies wander aimlessly. Easy to kill, and easily collected evil souls beyond over fifty percent already. "Last time the professor heard from Kiya, is that she went into a club of some sort and that the whole area is under curfew! We need to tread carefully, or there might be more trouble!" Winston explained.

Whitechapel itself felt so gloomy. Clearly the murder events going on were affecting the atmosphere, or it was more of Zarok's spell-book. "I don't think we'll be able to get into the club by any normal means, Daniel! We're going to have to look like… Well, a person, so none of the residents flip! And a membership card, so you aren't just some stranger. But where are we going to get those?" Once again, Winston was making a good point about the situation at hand. Even though Sir Daniel needed to hurry, it would be impossible to ask for help and just run around, people will confuse him for a monster.

And he couldn't just kill them like they were any other evil soul!… Right?

No. That would be awful! He was a hero. What sort of demon would kill innocents?!

… Granted Sir Daniel wasn't above everything that would be considered bad. He just climbed up a ladder to break into someone's house. Just so he could grab the membership card that was inside. Daniel ran out instantly when he was done, just to hide from the police in another building.

The Spiv stood between some tables, grinning. "Nice t'see ya again so soon, Daniel. What do y'need?"

 **[Kiya?!]**

"Kiya… The mummified princess, right? I think I saw her go into tha' club. Good luck getting anywhere though while lookin' like tha'… Me? I don't have a membership card, and I already get chased by the cops fer bein' so shady. Honestly, way to judge by me appearance."

 **[Blood Chalices?]**

"… Heh… There was one around here. Somewhere. It's gone now. They only appear to a demon capable of killin' innocents. I won't be surprised if Palethorn maybe found 'em, or someone he knows."

 **[Goodbye]**

"Don't let the professor feel guilty about anything tha' happens. He did tha' last time… Also, y'should have a good read every once in a while, some books may give ya a hint on where t'go."

Funny enough inside the rather worn-down house, was a book sitting right on the table.

 **APRIL 7th, 1885**

 _"The house next-door to mine belonged to Isibod Brunel it turns out, a noted industrialist and socialist, he was one of the richest men of his age, despite his fake beard. He made his fortune producing mechanical toys. After a number of unexplained accidents, he was thrown to his death whilst demonstrating the safety of his infamous steam powered rocking pony… Not exactly the smartest way to go. Many monuments exist throughout the city, and he is buried in the cemetery now. Someone moved the gold and silver tablets from his tomb so his rest wouldn't be disturbed, how odd."_

Daniel wasn't exactly sure why he should go to the cemetery again, but the hint was pretty much telling him to search there for something. Not before going around the town to find the two tablets that seemed to have gone missing though. Inside the library was one, silver-plated griffon tablet. In another building… Was just clothes.

… Well, he had to dodge the peelers somehow, Daniel would come back to put those on when he thought he had everything needed. After investigating through the alleyways one last time, killing the zombies there, Sir Daniel found the Souls Chalice already, along with a brand new Life Bottle.

Heading to the courtyard, Sir Daniel saw a torn-up journal page laying on the statue of Isibod.

 **MARCH 18th, 1885**

 _"In case of emergency of something from Isibod's tomb, make the panels a ruby's red, sapphire's blue, and emerald's green. There, the Unicorn Tablet is."_

… That didn't take long for Sir Daniel either, because all of the buttons started off red. Really simple puzzle. So far, besides the peelers, everything felt pretty easy. No complaints there since he had to really hurry to Kiya, hoping she was still in one piece.

He had the gold-plated unicorn tablet, now Daniel could hurry back to where he started in the cemetery. Putting the two tablets inside the slot of a small building made of stone, it opened its doors. Down the small set of stairs, a coffin opened up very slowly.

A zombified old man, known as Isibod came out, groaning at Daniel. "Brains…!" He raised his cane stick, making several zombies rise up from the ground. Although he was cluttered within the other corpses, Sir Daniel had to focus on taking down Isibod, since if ridding of the others was attempted, they'd just come back up from the regal zombie's magic.

Using magic arrows from the longbow, it didn't take long for Isibod's corpse to fall over… Along with his fake beard coming off. "Ew! Are we seriously going to…? W-well, I guess if you don't wear it… The peelers will catch onto you with you're jawless face and all." Winston gagged a little. Thankfully, no worms or maggots were ridden in the beard.

Now Sir Daniel could rush back to the one building in Whitechapel, parting some curtains and then going inside… He turned back around at Winston, annoyed. "Huh? O-oh!" The ghost stuttered. "Sorry, I'll give you, uh… Privacy while you change?" Winston didn't see the point really, since Dan was just a skeleton, but he was going to respect Fortesque's wishes.

When he came back out, Daniel was wearing a purple suit, the fake white beard, membership card in hand, and top hat on his skull. His sword and shield were put away so it wouldn't be easy to catch on that he wasn't exactly a living gentleman.

It was actually pretty convincing, which made Winston laugh uncontrollably. "I can't take it Fortesque! The beard… It's too funny! Wait wait! I know!" He then dug through a box, taking out an eyepatch, and slapping it on Sir Daniel's left eye. "There! Now it's perfect! You look like a legendary, soldier that survived some ordeals!… Too bad the beard isn't shorter, or a different color."

Although Fortesque had no idea what the point of Winston doing that really was for, he had to admit, the eyepatch was an improvement. But that didn't matter. Sir Daniel carefully walked over to the club across the street, trying to look normal. The man in a red suit saw Daniel, who held up his membership card. "Ah, good evening sir. Please, feel free to come in. Madam Jo-jo is practicing on her piano." Relieved that it worked, he went inside.

The club was very nice-looking, sounds of a piano were playing, Daniel went inside the room where the music was coming from, unsure if he should really disturb the lady there. However, she seemed to be fully aware of his presence. "Why, hello stranger." She turned around, pausing her playing.

Her hair was curly and orange, put in a bun with a tiara. She wore heavy amounts of make-up on her face, along with a rather elegant, green dress that only barely covered her large bust. "Anything I can help you with?"

 **[Kiya?!]**

"You're looking for the Egyptian one with that dead-looking blue-skin? Nice girl she is, feels like I knew that heart of hers before. She acted like she knew me and made her way in, asking me about what was going on. I told her about the Ripper… That scoundrel has been working through all my girls! I tried to stop her, but she was so headstrong, that girl. You should hurry to the clock tower, if she means anything to you."

 **[Familiar?]**

"I once had a friend couple years ago, a rather noble woman that was good with everything on her own, able to fend off whomever approached her. The Ripper confused her for one of the girls working here under me, since we were close friends, and killed her… I don't know why, but it feels as if the Egyptian one and her have the same mindset."

 **[The Ripper?]**

"Those bloody useless peelers can't even catch him! My friend and all the young women who work here are dead because of him! My old friend and I said that if it were up to us, we would blow a hole in his chest to see if he even has a heart! That monster!"

 **[Compliment]**

"Oho! How kind of you… However, I know all too well of the rather black magic flying around. You're not a human, are you? Just another corpse running around. I'll give you points though, you do act much like a gentleman and did quite a lot to fit in. I don't go out with the deceased however. That wouldn't even work."

 **[Goodbye]**

"The clock tower is north of the courtyard. The gate is usually closed off, but considering the hefty storm coming… It shouldn't take much for those harsh winds to blow the doors open! Oh, and before you leave, fortify yourself with this." She then removed a large vial from her… Chest area.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

He didn't waste anymore time. It was just as Madam Jo-jo said, the weather had grown worse and they had flung the gate to the clock tower open. Lightning began to strike, creating two shadows for Fortesque to see.

"Princess!" Sir Daniel called out. But she couldn't hear him.

A dagger was knocked straight out of her hand, Kiya was shoved near a wall. "You…!" She grunted, holding her arm. Eyes widening in fear, the figure drew close. It was as if she was seeing her life flash before her eyes.

"I remember now…! You're the one who—"

Before she could say anymore, claw pierced into her chest, lifting Kiya off the ground and making her scream with pain. Kiya could feel her life force being drained away, the other clawed hand—

The scene panned onto Sir Daniel's shocked, dismayed reaction, and Winston being outright traumatized. Jack, the Ripper, turned to the duo, and smirked.

* * *

 **((Looks like Kiya's brain belonged to someone familiar with the Ripper…**

 **Also yes, little MGS jokes. Why not?))**


	10. THE SEWERS

**WHITECHAPEL [CONTINUATION]**

Jack the Ripper… His skin was a disgusting pale, blue-green color. A vest that was torn quite a bit, showing off his unnatural muscles that were bulging. He had a monstrous face, outstretched maw that wore fangs. His nails have become silver, dagger-like claws coated in red at the tips.

"You thought that if I was still a human, you could surely catch me again?" He cackled, throwing Kiya's body at Daniel. "Foolish wench… The horrible magic spread around here gives power to souls like me! I have been blessed, to cleanse this world of filth!" He then leapt so far, onto a part of the clock tower. "You, were far too late! Time had gone so fast, and you couldn't catch up with it, or me; Jack the Ripper!" Turning away, he continued chuckling.

Sir Daniel took out his pistol while grabbing onto the fallen Kiya, seeming unstable. "Do my words sting you, like the scene I have caused?… Let them! Let my harsh truth stain you like the blood of victims on my hands! You cannot turn back through the time you wasted, and hope to fix what I have destroyed!" With one last laugh, he vanished entirely as Daniel fired the gun.

Nothing but horrible, evil cackling echoed throughout the stormy weather. Sir Daniel got up while holding Kiya's body, both of them being rained on.

"Haha… I'm a fool. Thinking I could go back and have my revenge. I was wondering the real reason I was so eager to come here was, the moment Kift mentioned a murderer… I felt something so familiar." She closed her eyes. "He had killed me before I was part of this body. My mind was preserved, and now… I'm going to leave for good."

With that last word and a tear forming mixed with the rain, her body faded into a blue, dusty mist…

 _"Kiya?! Kiya!"_ Winston bawled, hanging onto Sir Daniel. "It's no use… Her soul is so weak, that it faded from existence."

 ** _…_**

There was no point in lingering around. They had to return to Kift with the bad news.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

 _"She's dead…"_ Sir Daniel mumbled, frowning and his head lowered.

"She's… Gone? No traces? Her brain, soul, body, everything?! Oh no, oh no! I knew it! It's all my fault! I can't forgive myself for this, not ever!" His head slumped onto the desk, sighing and weeping. "Oh, Winston, this happened to you too! I couldn't save you… And now Kiya as well!" Sir Daniel raised his head a little, now curious.

… Come to think of it… He never did learn about how Winston died.

"Professor, please don't bring that up—" Winston couldn't finish his sentence, due to the amount of guilt eating Kift right there.

"I wasn't watching over you when Palethorn and I were looking for something in a mine, when it just collapsed on the poor boy! He wanted to be just like me, and he was just an orphan! I adopted him, and took him under my wing before we…" He then sobbed. "And then there was the time where I found Zarok's spell-book with Palethorn almost a year ago…"

Everything flashed back to when Kift still had normal hands, he was trying to escape along with a more human Palethorn, only for him to be shoved and a loud crunching sound to be heard. "Palethorn has backstabbed the Octomator Captain while we were visiting her, she had been holding onto Zarok's spell-book, which was placed near a project of ours, which some people had confused for an empty crypt. He stole the book, and somehow managed to spread his influence on other Octomators!… In order to escape, he shoved me on a closing door, while the captain was chasing us."

Behind the caught Kift, was a humanoid alien of the sort wearing a mask, and the Spiv, who was wearing a sweater rather than his usual coat. They both stopped in place, and he took out a knife from his pocket. "The Spiv— No, Montague… He cut me free, at the cost of my arms. And the captain shooed us both out of the area which was falling apart due to them both prying the door open. It wasn't a very stable ruin… B-but… As a result of her trying to push on out out of the way…"

A large boulder came crashing down, separating her from the Spiv and Kift, who looked on in horror. "… She had surely been crushed, much like Winston! Monty became so overcome with grief, that he turned to becoming the lone, petty crook he is now! He told me not to blame myself for it, but I'm just a magnet for people getting hurt or dying!" The scene finally ended back on Kift's tear-stained face, him putting away his glasses and unable to look at either Daniel or Winston.

"But professor… None of these are your fault! Nor are they Daniel's! It's all Palethorn's fault for mining around and causing the caves to fall apart! It's his fault for betraying the captain! And it's his fault that such a horrible murderer gained so much power to kill Kiya!" Winston huffed, trying his hardest, no matter how badly he was hurt, to cheer up the rather depressing conversation.

He could only keep sobbing. "If only I finished figuring out how to fix that time machine the captain wanted us to repair, and she was still alive. There was only one thing missing, but—" Sir Daniel completely tuned out what Kift was saying right there, hearing the Ripper's words ring in his skull instead.

 _ **"You cannot turn back through the time you wasted, and hope to fix what I have destroyed!"**_

 _"Time machine?!"_ Sir Daniel yelled. "Professor, you need to tell me! Where can I find it?! How can we turn back time?! We can save Kiya then maybe, along with anyone else!"

Kift nearly had a heart attack at the question. "W… What?! Daniel, you can't possibly… The small ruins the captain lived in are closed off!" He then stopped. "There… Might be one way in. Her little hideaway was connected to the sewers, since her kind are drawn to water!… In fact, I think she said that when trying to repair it with me, she had lost an important piece of the time machine in a drain… Maybe…?"

It was worth a shot. Sir Daniel Fortesque could feel courage boil up through his bones… He was going to save Kiya, and prove Jack the Ripper wrong!

 **[After turning in ninth Souls Chalice]**

"I don't have much to give you this time Fortesque, I'm sorry… Here though! I don't want you to get hurt! I can't risk losing you next!" Professor Kift then held a bottle that he had just finished filling up. It was definitely good enough for Sir Daniel.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

 **[About the Ripper]**

"It's no wonder no one has never caught him… That horrible, monstrous murderer IS a monster! Redundant, I'm sure, and I bet it's just Palethorn's magic at work, but still! And the fact Kiya is dead…!"

 **[About Kiya]**

"I know you're upset Daniel… This is all my fault! I should have gone with her— No, I'm just a useless, brittle fool… But even then, it would have been better if it was me, wouldn't it?"

 **[About you]**

"Sigh… I'm just a big failure, aren't I? It's okay Daniel, be honest with me… I've always been this awful! That's why I lost my hands! I'm useless…"

 **[About the Octomator Captain]**

"Monty always liked her, yet never had the guts to tell her. That's why he was devastated when that incident happened… He only tried to swipe stuff off of her out of attention and curiosity, not just pawning it off. But now she's dead… Hm? What's with that skeptical look? There was some sort of camera when fighting the Iron Slugger that Palethorn commented on 'still being out there'?… Maybe there is hope yet!"

 **[Leave for the Sewers]**

"What are you doing Daniel?! Using the time machine is far too risky even if you fix it! If you encounter yourself, you can cause a paradox!" However, Sir Daniel was now ignoring Kift, leaving with Winston. "Oh no… It's hopeless!" The professor laid on the desk limply, as the knight and his partner exited.

Nothing, not even a possible rift that ruins time, would stop Sir Daniel now! It was a scary thought, yes, but he had to put that risk to the side!

* * *

 **THE SEWERS**

It was rather horrifying when Sir Daniel entered. He could see Octomators, leeching off multiple… Rather ugly, humanoid sewer-people and a cow of some sort. Daniel didn't hesitate ridding of the Octomators, but hesitated upon looking at the weird sewer-people.

Rather than being afraid of Daniel, they began bowing down to him. " _Ah! One-eyed god_! He's here to save us from bad intruders!"

 _… One-eyed god?_

Before Sir Daniel could ask, they opened up the door behind them. "Please! Help us from the intruders! They kidnap all Mullock girls! King Mullock reward you for helping!" They then began pushing Fortesque through the door, excited. Winston was just confused, but followed closely behind.

There was an entire, underground village with a statue of Sir Daniel Fortesque. The one that used to be in Gallowmere! He was tempted to ask how it got buried under here, but the villagers were too busy chatting to each other and pulling out their leader.

He had a rather shabby outfit, made to imitate Sir Daniel's armor, along with a skeleton-mask made of stone. Like the villagers, he bowed down. "Is it true, the great one-eye is here to save us? The Mullocks?"

Sir Daniel just stared at them all in disbelief. "Uh oh…"

"Great one! See, we once happy tribe! Singing and dancing!~ Until great, nasty beasts came, lured away all our women! Only sad songs now… Lost taste for battle, and will to live. Great one-eyed god! Can you rescue the women for us? We reward you, with magic!" They then all went back to bowing, constantly.

Winston raised a brow. "How long have that been down here? They barely look human… But, there's a reward involved! I know someone like you would do it even if nothing in return was involved, but… I dunno about me." He then chuckled nervously, while Sir Daniel just moved on.

Killing off more Octomators and freeing the Mullocks, Daniel headed down the large, steel dome and into an area filled with water. More Octomators came crawling out of the vents upon seeing Daniel, and tried to attack him. Once they were out of the way, Fortesque proceeded to place his head on top of a green hand… Wonderful. The last thing Dan needed in the midst of all of this, was a puzzle.

He sent the hand across one pipe, and then connected it to another by pulling a switch. Quite the tedious process, but interesting. Thankfully the Dan-Hand reached the other side thanks to one last pipe that needed to be flipped around. There was a button at the end, which the Dan-Hand pressed, making the pipes all connect properly and sink into the water.

"Is that…?" They stopped, going through another metal tunnel, Winston squinted, before groaning. "Now this is just getting ridiculous! How is the Spiv here already?! Wait… What's that?" He then got a better look, slowly floating near the Spiv.

The Spiv was staring at a small looking coin, had reddish-orange coloring. He let out a sigh, before Sir Daniel cleared his throat, grabbing his attention. " _Ack!_ Bloody— Wha' in the world are ya doin' here?!"

"What are we doing here? Honestly, I was going to ask you that! You mean for once, you didn't anticipate us showing up?" Winston questioned, crossing his arms.

"N… Not exactly, 'specially since y'got me so off me guard." He clutched the object, swallowing his gut down hard. Trying to put his usual, smug expression back on, neither Daniel nor Winston were convinced. "Ya didn't… See anythin', right?"

Daniel just nodded. "I saw. What is that you have?"

Sneering at them both, he turned away, trying to slink away. "It ain't fer sale, now go."

"We're not asking you to sell it. More like, we want to know if that's a piece of the time machine. The one Kift and the Captain worked on… Along with you, probably." Winston followed up, making the Spiv stop in his tracks.

He looked back at the two, frowning deeply and tossing it at them. "Fine! There's no point… In someone like _me_ holdin' it!… D'ya wanna buy somethin'? If not, then leave!" His usual collective demeanor vanished for once, clearly showing signs of stress and outright annoyance.

After checking in on a few things, Sir Daniel noticed that the Spiv was not up for giving any advice or conversation for once. The most he could do, was move on.

Several Octomators and notably larger variations that remained invisible by hiding in the sewer walls, were flailing around several Mullock women. Being the heroic knight he was, Sir Daniel took little hesitation in freeing them, and then moving on to find the Souls Chalice tucked away in a cavern area filled with more tentacle creatures.

Once five tentacles were disposed of, and the women were freed, they all returned to the rather small village, where the Mullock King looked overjoyed. "Oh, great one! You have saved us!~ By the powers that be, I declare we are a whole tribe, once more! Will you stay, and defend us from a future attack?"

"Uh…" Sir Daniel didn't exactly want to say no, but he was on a mission. Thankfully, Winston was able to do the wording for him.

"The one-eyed god must protect everybody! That's his mission, so unfortunately, he cannot stay! But… We need to know how to get to the ruins containing a time machine!" They all looked at the ghost, confused. "Okay, maybe… Ah, where did the horrible beasts come from?"

Fortunately, the Mullock King could answer that. "We shall guide you by boat! They came by water… I shall also give you a reward! To use lightning spells! Magic we have known since ancient times!" With that, violet and green bolts came crashing down near Sir Daniel, startling him. Soon after, a small little raft floated over.

 _ **LIGHTNING FOUND**_

 _ **GOOD LIGHTNING FOUND**_

"Come along, one-eye god! You shall rid of the beast terrorizing our kind! You are a true hero!" The Mullock King cheered, along with the others as Sir Daniel was rowed to his next destination…

* * *

 **((** **I changed a lot, just so the story I feel would make more sense. Plus, I don't want to have to make Daniel go back and kill the Mullocks or listen to Kift mope again.**

 **… That will only be done in the dark path…** **))**


	11. THE TIME MACHINE

**THE TIME MACHINE KEEP**

Sir Daniel hopped off the raft, and entered the ruin through an opening where a rusted grate was pulled off. No doubt from someone who was there before him.

It all reminded him of where Sir Daniel started this new quest, the museum. The whole place reminded him so much of Zarok's lair to an extent. Except… Less polished, and it was very clear that the area was in use at some point prior to falling apart with Palethorn's betrayal. The place was extremely empty, as if the Octomators migrated to the sewers a long while ago because of the lack of water in this place.

Despite how dusty it was, clearly care into the place was rather well-organized. There was a small planetarium area. Someone like Sir Daniel didn't look at the stars much except back when he was alive, so… He was amazed to see how much was beyond the world. A little page stood near the globe.

 _ **CAPTAIN'S LOG**_

 _ **EARTH DATE 1884**_

 _"Explosives hide now for, earthling human types visiting. I come have learn to of life industrial. Slow progress english learning… Palethorn wants to me do task him for. Hopes in closer getting of him to, must I accept!"_

… The return of the terrible grammar. Wonderful. Still, the mention of explosions piqued Fortesque's curiosity. He might need them, it was a bit odd for an alien to be holding onto them, but… He could clearly some some red sticks on top of the globe. Great, another puzzle for the Dan-Hand to solve.

Standing on a button to the floor, and using the Dan-Hand to reach an activated, floating elevator, he reached the sticks of dynamite on top of the globe. Simple enough, but… There wasn't a fuse or anything to light it with. "Fire-proof?! What's kind of fangled, other-planet explosives don't use a light to blow things up?" Winston huffed.

When Sir Daniel moved onto a room right across, there were several colored buttons, set-up to play music once the one at the front was stepped on first. It didn't take rocket science or anything to figure out Daniel had to remember the tune being played, and push the correct button in order.

A shaft opened up when he was finished. Inside was a remote, something Daniel was completely unfamiliar with. Thankfully, there was a note next to it…

 _ **INSTRUCTIONS**_

 _1\. Explosive set_

 _2\. Batteries check_

 _3\. Button red press remove to boulders or walls_

Simple enough. Only issue was there being a lack of batteries inside the remote… This was all so new to Daniel, it might have been new for Winston as well. The only place left to check was like a museum. Suits of armor— Which came to life and took Sir Daniel by surprise, but he easily ridded of them.

Coffins opened up shortly after, a mummy popping out along with a vampire. Both of them were quickly torched with flaming arrows. There was also a small crack in the ceiling that seemed to show a beam of sunlight, but both had become ashes before anything else was done. Once they were cleared out of the way, another door opened up, as if the monsters were guarding it. Sir Daniel stepped inside, seeing…

A bedroom? A rather futuristic, and interesting one at that. Several bizarre weapons were in a glass case, that Sir Daniel knew he couldn't use. Along with that was… A picture of Palethorn back when he was a person. Didn't need to see that. There was a battery on the dresser though, along with scattered things like pens, a gas-mask, and another note.

 _ **CAPTAIN'S LOG**_

 _ **EARTH DATE 1885**_

 _"Complete collection nearly creatures of earthling! Experiment will I them all on! Done when, them send to Mars, our for museum of history Earth!… Thanks many to Palethorn. No idea them he got where from. Bad too, no mermaids. Very interested much them in! If exist they…"_

This was making Daniel's head kind of hurt. Was the captain willing to due research on things, and Palethorn delivered things by stealing from the museum?… That's what it seemed like, except for the vampire. How that got in there, was beyond his knowledge. On the plus side though, there was treasure sitting on the bed…

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

Now all Daniel had to do was hook everything up to that one boulder, north of the main hall. No sign of any Souls Chalice, even though there were little to no evil souls besides the ones that were being locked up for research.

Placing the explosive sticks near the boulder, Sir Daniel took a step back, placing the batteries inside the remote carefully, making sure his distance was safe enough… Then, Dan pressed the red button!

The whole blockade exploded, no sign of anyone underneath, contrary to what Kift said… But now, the Time Machine was just in Daniel's reach!

* * *

 **THE OCTOMATOR CAPTAIN**

It was eerily quiet when Sir Daniel stepped in. The time machine stood there, covered in dust, only a single sheet of paper laid on the ground.

Even when Daniel looked in all the corners of the room, all of the corners were far too dark. He couldn't light a torch, due to no fire being near… It was nerve wrecking. Everything else in the ruin was just like any other crypt or the museum, but… This place felt more like the Greenwich Naval Academy.

With no other options, Daniel was forced to read the single page on the floor.

 _ **CAPTAIN'S LOG**_

 _ **EARTH DATE 1885**_

 _"Betrayed me Palethorn… Control took of all Octomators, them mutated to form early evolved not. Magic horrible! Is broken my heart… Had help to escape Kift and Montagew. Here stuck, forever._

 _… I die can't. Advanced enough far without nourishment, non-evolved unlike stage. Whoever by comes—"_

The note was cut off. Sir Daniel lifted his head in fright, seeing the lights turn on.

 _ **"It hold, there right!"**_

In panic, Sir Daniel and Winston looked over behind them. There stood a woman, wearing some form of a general's uniform that was a mix of purple, silver, and gold. A dark violet cape was attached to the back of her outfit. Hair made up of tentacles, and wearing a bright-green gas-mask.

"You belongs to me have something!"

Winston just blinked, while Daniel kept staring. "Er… What did she say? Is she coming onto us, or…?" The alien raised her ray-gun, making them panic a little. "Wait wait! Are you the Octomator Captain?! You really are alive?"

"Palethorn monsters from, out get! Or will I make you!" With that, she fired the gun, but both Fortesque and Winston moved out of the way in time. "Stealing machine time him for! Give the key me!"

Nothing was going to get through her, between Winston being unable to convince her, and Daniel… Well, it would be impossible for someone with broken english like her to be speaking with a jawless skeleton normally.

He didn't want to, but since she was a captain, there was no harm in fighting her until she was tamed! Sir Daniel ran around the room, taking out his magic longbow. "Weapons useless and old work won't on me!" She then paused, trying to recharge her ray-gun, allowing Daniel to hit her with his hero's sword while the captain was wide open.

But Daniel couldn't just waste all of his ammo it seemed. The captain caught on already, and picked up her movements, dodging anything fired at her, or kicking him out of the way when Fortesque tried swiping any weapon at her. "Too slow! Pace pick the up!" Even though the captain was trying to be intimidating, Sir Daniel was trying not to laugh at her wording, especially at a time like this.

All of this was actually futile now. There wasn't any way he could weaken someone so nimble. Unless he had something that would lock onto the captain once it found a good place to…

 _… The lightning from the Mullock King!_

Charging up energy, and then unleashing the harsh, violet bolts on the captain while she had her ray-gun raised, she was quite literally shocked. All sorts of gibberish of a completely unfamiliar language from another world poured out from her mouth. "G-gah… My kind weak are to electricity open! Curses! Worn rubber should have!" She then kept firing her weapon, while Sir Daniel dashed out of the cross-hairs.

It drained more out of the Octomator Captain than anticipated, she still maintained a lot of her stamina and never slowed, but Fortesque knew that one last charged attack of lightning would probably stun her. Hopefully, not kill her… He pointed his hand at the captain again, who once again couldn't avoid the bolts even if she tried.

"Agh!" She grunted, falling over and clutching her mask, which was torn apart. Smoke emitted from her body, no doubt the lightning had singed her quite a bit.

Winston gave a smug expression. "Well, looks like a fried octopus is on the menu tonight!" He chuckled, while Daniel glared at him. "Oh, right. Miss captain? Are you alright?"

Her body shook a little. "S-such power…! Why… Palethorn's creations skill should not be!"

Getting up, her real face was finally revealed. Far more humane-looking than her fellow Octomators. Really, the only thing she shared with them were the sickly yellow eyes that had slits for pupils.

… If it weren't for the fact it wasn't a good time to bring it up, both Daniel and Winston could now partly see why the Spiv liked her.

Her head was pounding, but she got a good look at Sir Daniel. "That skull one eyed… Sir Daniel Fortisskay, are you?"

Oh great. Another person who referred to Daniel as _"Fortisskay"_.

"Look so you different muscles without… Hmm… Disappointing. Saw you Iron Slugger fight, your for rooted victory, I as was on checking Palethorn's crimes." Sir Daniel then handed her the key piece missing from the Time Machine. "What? Give me piece the now, you? Reason what?" His face then drooped a little.

Reading his expression, Winston proceeded to explain it for Daniel. "We need to go back into time and save our friend, Princess Kiya, from being killed!… Provided, it doesn't cause a paradox, does it now?"

She then gave a gentle smile. "No. Increases only strength one to who runs their into past self. I done have it much so, our helps evolution." They remained puzzled, but were willing to go with what she said for now, mainly for the sake of saving Kiya. "Apologies, the for attack. Make up it to you I can, by helping…" Daniel felt more of his confidence boosted again.

 **[About Octomators]**

"All us of live on saltwater. Mars full is it of. Octomators, cephalopod evolving martians. Martians all are saltwater-life types… Brainwashed my kind, Palethorn, he when got power much. Are all now brainless leeches. Feel don't bad too for killing them."

 **[About Palethorn]**

"Fool am I, falling for him. Should I taken have the hint. Hmph! Happen won't again! That heartbreaker… Know don't he's what planning, should but you stop him, Fortisskay!"

 **[About Professor Kift]**

"Nice human, though paranoid and self-esteem lacks… I hope was he okay, his hands he lost. But, guess I find will out soon!"

 **[About the Spiv]**

"Thief! So always close! Afraid I was would he pickpocket me!… Hm? Do why have you skeptical look? Look you something like is your on mind."

 **[About the Ripper]**

"Want I experiment to him on! Him bring back, please?… Killed your friend? Oh… Sorry. Will we it fix! Friend your be will saved!"

 **[About you]**

"My name…? Don't I anyone tell! Classified my title!… But… You for… Er, am I _Hesperia Planum_. Because, say they am hot-headed at times, and mother like was volcano. With explosive fury!… Hm? My gas-mask? I sick get the from Earth gross air. Suppose, do not I need it."

 **[English…?]**

" _I, am, still, learning!…_ Well, stopped I had. Teaches no one me, speech so my jumbled. Are earthlings rude! Can I understand you barely begin to with!"

 **[Your home?]**

"Mars! Red planet, the year in 6043, saltwater oceans it make possible us for to live. Also plains filled with, some volcanic small activity. Interesting, yes? Was I tasked bring to back Earth history, thus, I through travel in time get to here!"

 **[Compliment]**

"A-ah! Y-you… Don't such say! You'll wish me make I somehow for fell you instead of Palethorn! And can't I relations be the with undead… I think… Maybe, could I experiment, to out find. Later! Heehee~"

 **[Leave for the past]**

"Well very, Fortisskay! Us let leave, the for past! You save can your friend, I go will after fellow Octomators the in sewers! The level pull, Fortisskay!" She jumped into the seat, and pulled Sir Daniel into the passenger one. "Up buckle! We here go! Hours three ago, Whitechapel at!" Planum set the dials, and then pressed a button.

A giant portal opened, Sir Daniel clutched onto the seat with one hand, and the captain with the other, who was caught by surprise and smiled a little. Winston just stood in the middle, amazed at all the spacey colors flying by them as they traveled.

Daniel was just kinda of screaming, this wasn't he expected from traveling back into a time machine! But he had to save Kiya, so it was best to let out any fears he had now, so he could have a proper match against the Ripper.

* * *

 **((Finally, the sub-plot with the aliens is done with! We never have to see them again!… Except for one minor thing when the Ripper is defeated. I just hope this cleared up confusion and nonsense from the original version of the second game, where Daniel was so depressed that his usual character, going back and forth to the sewers, the museum, the professor's lab, and… Ugh.**

 **I may or may not add level commentaries at some point like Resurrection did, but it would be hard to come up with side-jabs at levels and bosses, I don't think I'm that witty when it comes to that sort of mini-description.**

 **Sorry this chapter took a while too, I had a headache, so I needed to rest it a little a few times…**

 **Also hi Rick! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. :P ))**


	12. JACK THE RIPPER

**JACK THE RIPPER**

The time machine landed carefully, Sir Daniel and Winston jumped out, while Planum took off. "Going sewers the to! Care take of the Ripper! Commanding you I am! Will we up meet again, promise!" Saluting the captain before running to the clock tower, seeing Princess Kiya against the Ripper.

She fired a pistol, only for the Ripper to vanish from midair and dash around. Sir Daniel sprinted over to Kiya, who was shocked to see him. "Daniel?! How did you get here?! I thought—" Before anything else could be said, Fortesque jumped in front of Kiya, holding up his sword.

"Am I on time now?" He mumbled.

Jack the Ripper reappeared, his claws clashing against the blade. He sneered slightly, going from a smirk to a grimace. "A knight, trying to protect vermin in the guise of a princess?… Killing her the first time wasn't easy back when we were both mere human mortals, but I see even with the newfound powers from the dark skies… That purification of Whitechapel will not be easy!" Hissing, he drew back.

Kiya just grinned. "Your arrival was perfect, Daniel. I guess I couldn't handle this on my own, like I hoped… But, I can still avenge those who has fallen to this freak who thinks he's doing things for greater good!" She then withdrew some throwing knives, while Winston chimed in.

"You two need to both make an effort at making sure he doesn't kill either one of you! Daniel, you can use the Good Lightning we got to help Kiya if she's hurt. And Kiya, your own healing techniques can help Daniel! If you feel the need to switch to the other character, press left or right on the D-pad!"

… With that meta explanation out of the way, Kiya was notably a bit more quick than Daniel, especially her own sprint when getting distance from the Ripper. The daggers and pistol were weaker than Daniel's longbow, but she was carrying so much ammo in her pockets.

In contrast, when Daniel took his turn, he waited for the Ripper to reappear before swinging his sword at him. The magic longbow was also effective, but compared to Kiya, Sir Daniel's firing was not as quick, therefore easy for the Ripper to avoid.

That along with constantly trying to heal Kiya, who often got reckless. Dan meanwhile, was a bit klutzy. Both of these things are what the Ripper took advantage of, allowing him to either sneak up on either one of them, or catch them off-guard.

"Such unorthodox movements… Do you think that taking turns in hurting me will really end this?!" He hissed at them. "You will feel sorry for even thinking getting in the way of my patrol was a good idea, knight! Come here!" Taunting Sir Daniel, he then chased after him, cackling maniacally.

Tossing more knives at him, the Ripper snarled, turning his attention back to Kiya. Vanishing once again, he sneaked over and reappeared from behind. But before he could raise his clawed hand to grab her, Sir Daniel fired another arrow from afar, allowing Kiya to get away. " _Tch!…_ You are far more cunning than I thought."

He then began hopping violently against the walls, trying to get a swipe at either Kiya or Daniel. "Let me just kill you already, and cleanse this place of filth!" The Ripper was cleared growing frustrated, now that more than half of his stamina was depleted. Princess Kiya took careful aim with the pistol before firing at him, just as he was going to grab for Sir Daniel.

But both healing each other and trying to protect one-another was becoming tedious fast. Sir Daniel had to end this battle soon, or it would grow weary. Swinging his sword constantly at the Ripper didn't do much, unless he was distracted. Running out of options and getting worried, he took out the lightning, and used whatever remnants were still available from his battle against the captain.

Although it didn't do as much damage on the Ripper compared to Planum, he did become paralyzed from the zap for a couple of seconds. It gave Daniel enough time to come back and deliver the final blow against the Ripper.

Knocked down onto the wet grounds, the rain continued pouring. Sir Daniel stepped over to him, pointing his sword at the infamous serial killer. Jack, the Ripper trembled. "S-sir… _Honorable knight!_ Please, spare me! I am only trying to help purify the world, I swear!"

Just as Sir Daniel lowered the weapon, about to show a sliver of sympathy, and just as a grin formed on the Ripper's face…

"A knight with honor like Sir Daniel may spare you. But I will not, self-proclaimed purifier!"

The Ripper's eyes widened when he was met with a pistol to his face, shooting him down. Princess Kiya then put the gun away, much to the shock of both Sir Daniel and Winston.

"Now that I have avenged those poor women who had fallen by his hand… I feel as if a weight is lifted off my shoulders and I can move on soon… But not before we stop Palethorn's plans!" She then sighed with relief, as a bright light came from the top of the clock tower when the Ripper's body vanished.

However, a voice broke any further silence. "What the? Hey now, is that us?" All three turned around, to meet the actual present-time Winston, and Sir Daniel rushing over. "What in the world is going on here?! We have doubles?"

Sir Daniel waved at his past self, and then said hello. Reaching out to shake each other's hand, a bright glow came from them.

Blinded by the light, Kiya had to turn away and shut her eyes, along with the two ghosts. When it faded finally and they could see.

Only one Sir Daniel was standing there, and he was in a genuine, heavy, golden-plated armor. He examined himself, smiling. It seemed that the captain was right after all.

Winston's eyes sparkled. "Whoa! Y-you got stronger from just interacting with your past self?! Then that means…!" He turned around to the double, and they poked each other, only for the other ghost to poof out of existence completely. " _Wha?!_ Oh, this isn't fair! I was hoping I could be alive again!" He then groaned, pouting childishly.

All Kiya could do was giggle a bit. "Not then… With the Ripper gone, and Whitechapel safe. I suppose we should return to the Professor with good news, right, hero?" Sir Daniel held the Souls Chalice, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

Kift was overjoyed when he saw both Sir Daniel and Kiya came back. "Oh my goodness! You're okay! Kiya, I'm sorry, and Daniel— Where did you get that armor? Why am I getting side-tracked?! You're both alright, and that's what matters! I shouldn't have let either of you go do something so dangerous!" Winston rolled his eyes at the professor.

"You worry too much! Still… Are we forgetting someone?" The ghost pondered.

… And was answered with a strange aircraft crashing in; the time machine.

"Oh, right, now I remember. Hello again, captain lady!" Kift nearly had a heart attack when the time machine just appeared, and it shocked him further that Winston and Sir Daniel were taking this so lightly like they had met her before.

Stepping out of the ship, she grinned. "Success, Fortisskay! Restored sanity Octomators, returned I have, safely! Greetings, Kift!"

"B… But _how?!_ "

"Time travel, professor!" Winston answered cheerfully. "In an alternate timeline, we went to save the Octomator Captain from where she was blocked off! We met ourselves, and now Dan's strength has increased! With this, we have the strong upper-hand against Palethorn now!" Kift's confusion turned into excitement.

It was the best news he had heard in a week. "Why… That's amazing! Er, m-miss Octomator Captain, I still sincerely apologize for what happened in the past, I almost wish I had never been partners with Palethorn in the cult, but… What other advantages are there to the time machine besides this?"

"Glad asked you! Cups strange, Chalice Souls, yes? Fortisskay can back go areas to if one he missed. Or, to possibly run areas in again, wasting without time." Kift partly cringed at her talking, he had forgotten entirely about Planum's broken english vocabulary.

"Er… Well then! If that's the case, Daniel, you can either go straight to the great cathedral, where Palethorn is planning his last attack that will spread across London— No, the world, if he gets a good enough view for his targeted areas! But, if you aren't ready, you can use the time machine, and almost nothing will be wasted with your temporary departure!"

 **[After turning in tenth Souls Chalice]**

Kift stepped back, counting on his metal fingers. "One, two, three, four, so on… Ten! Daniel, you have found ten chalices my dear boy! Th-that's… Such an impressive feat, but I don't think I have anymore material to make a weapon or Life Bottle for you!" Sir Daniel's upper jaw drooped a little, disappointed.

"Solution one I have! Fortisskay, this take!" Planum then stepped over, holding her ray-gun. "Stronger it's than bullets and arrows! Runs never out of ammo. Instead, recharges it!" She handed it over, only for Daniel to realize how the whole time, her fingers and palms has suctions on them, making it difficult to pull the weapon away from her. "Oops… Eheh, sorry."

Planum managed to undo the grip on her suctions, allowing Sir Daniel to hold the futuristic weapon. "Aim just, charge, fire the trigger with!" He appreciated the help, but really, Dan was more than capable of handling a gun at this point.

 _ **RAY-GUN FOUND**_

 **[About the Ripper]**

"K… Kiya killed him?! Goodness gracious!… Well, she certainly did the entirety of London a favor!"

 **[About Kiya]**

"She's growing up so fast, isn't she? It's like watching your own, drooling child become a strong woman able to fight back against a serial killer!… That's not the best, uh, way of putting it, huh? She, er, is also really happy you came to help, and… Says she's fancying you now."

 **[About you]**

"You really want to know about my hands, huh?… Very well. I actually helped Palethorn get Zarok's spell-book, Daniel. But the doors closed on my hands, crushing them completely! If it weren't for the Spiv, I'm sure— What? You already knew about this?… You're asking if I feel more confident yet? W-well… My self-esteem fill forever be not the greatest, but… I'm just happy that you, Kiya, and the captain are all safe!… Pity I can't bring Winston back, but, the past is the past now!"

 **[About Palethorn]**

"I never mentioned this… But he was missing a page or two from Zarok's spell-book, which turned him and the other two into those beastly creatures! What a strange side-effect, perhaps it's punishment to those who aren't proper sorcerers or something, or dare open the book without all the pages…"

 **[About the Octomator Captain]**

"If only Monty was here to see it, he would be thrilled to know she's alive and well with us!… He might be jealous though that she seems to have grown fond of you a little."

 **[About Lord Kardok?]**

"Hm? You're still on about this?… Well, maybe you will find an answer by the end, or something!"

 **[Leave for the Cathedral]**

"This is the last stand, Daniel! I don't know what else to say other than… We all wish you good luck! It seems that you really know what you're doing, especially with that new armor! You are a true hero to not just Gallowmere now, but the world soon!"

Kift, Planum, and Kiya all waved goodbye as Sir Daniel exited the underground lab along with Winston by his side. No turning back.

He was going to face Palethorn…

But first, he had to meet up with an "old enemy", just to verify his suspicions.

* * *

 **((For this chapter, I wanted to make Kiya be more than just a girl running around helplessly you have to watch after so the Ripper doesn't kill her. Ugh. Plus, it was out-of-character for Daniel to kill him like the original, so I made her do it instead. Makes more sense, considering the background for her and the Ripper in this rewrite.**

 **The gatling gun and the blunderbuss from the original were also replaced with a ray-gun, because… Why not? I thought it would be funnier.**

 **Also you guuuuuys, this is it, we're near the end!… Of the good/bad endings at least.**

 **We are not going to be CLOSE to the "True End" for a while, because of the good/bad endings, is the "Dark Path". It will pretty much show the differences of what happens once Sir Daniel touches only a single Blood Chalice…**

 **Aaaand let's just say, about that route… If you grew attached to the captain, the Mullocks, Mander, Dogman, or even Palethorn himself… It won't be good.**

 **But once all the endings are cleared, the "side events" will be shown. It's basically the characters from the first game interacting with these ones in rather silly scenarios. Gotta bring back the Hall of Heroes someway, because it was such a staple in the first game and the remake. But until then, good night!))**


	13. CATHEDRAL SPIRES

**CATHEDRAL SPIRES**

Large and intimidating. There stood the cathedral before Sir Daniel. This was really it.

There were a couple of things on his mind, but they didn't make Sir Daniel stop walking towards the tower. Stone gargoyles stood on top of the building, spitting fire while a light shined through the windows at the peak.

"It seems that imprisoned within this place are a number of good souls. The cathedral is drawing its demonic power from them! If we free them, we might stand more of a chance!" Winston said, eyeing the place around. "Where's the Spiv, I wonder? I think the armor you have can be charged up for an increase of defenses!"

… Where was he hiding actually? Now would be a good time to bring him the good news if the Spiv didn't know yet. Climbing up a ladder, Daniel saw the crook tucked away into a corner, having his usually grin. Part of Sir Daniel figured that since this was not too long after his encounter with the Ripper, that the Spiv would be in the sewers.

Either way, he didn't seem displeased at seeing Sir Daniel at all compared to the alternate timeline. "Ah, good t'see ya, mate. I initially intended on goin' on me own business fer somethin', buuuut I saw tha' gold armor… And just had t'follow ya here!" The Spiv chuckled, before realizing that Daniel and Winston looked as if something was on their mind. "Er… Wha' y'wanna say t'me?"

Sir Daniel just grinned. "The Octomator Captain is alive, Monty!" The Spiv's usually cocky grin went away in an instant.

"Wha— The bloody heck kinda prank is this?! It's not funny! I…"

He then actually tilted his hat upward, showing his dark-brown, sleepless eyes with tons of circles underneath. "Heh… Nah… I know y'well enough by now, y'wouldn't lie t'me, I mean, y'are Sir Daniel Fortesque… I just wish it was me tha' knew she was alive, and could bring 'er back. How worthless am I?" Removing the hat entirely, he gave a soft smile that wasn't shady at all for once.

"Nonsense, you helped us in—" Sir Daniel shushed Winston before he could confuse the Spiv any further. "I mean, how far do you think we would have gone without you, really? Everyone plays a part!" Winston huffed, trying to cover up what had happened.

Opening up his coat, the Spiv tried to hide his emotions once again by a façade. "This is probably the last time I'll be doin' business with ya, if tha' is true. The Spiv won't be anymore, and 'Monty' will come back… Y'better stock up now, and stop Palethorn. If not fer me then… Y'know, fer the world."

 **[The Cathedral?]**

"Angels… Y'ever seen one? Y'can find 'em here. Save 'em, and get rid of the demons runnin' around this place. Some of 'em have sprouted wings, mate. If y'got a good firearm, y'can shoot 'em down in a single shot. Dunno where to get something long-ranged tha' strong though…"

 **[Lord Kardok?]**

"Heheh… Ya ain't convinced tha' he's the real deal, mate? I'll let ya believe wha' y'want, without sayin' anythin'. Still, chances are, he's gonna want t'face ya again. He's more prone t'fallin' since y'last faced him, but he has a back-up plan."

 **[Anubis Stone?]**

"Huh? Now, wha' makes ya think I know anything about some ol' piece of a rock? I know one's up there in the cathedral… Four pieces in total? Maybe one of 'em is hidin', waitin' fer the right time… Not tha' I would know at all."

 **[Goodbye]**

"Best of luck, Daniel… Monty will be here if y'try to find the Spiv when this is done with. And he has faith in ya."

Making his way over to the ladder on the other side of the building, Sir Daniel was met with the spirit of an angel just floating there in place, singing a soothing melody. Rescuing the good soul, many were still left to go. When Daniel had climbed up, he was met with quite a familiar growl.

His eye averted to something he had not seen since Zarok trying to plunge Gallowmere into darkness— The Shadow Demons. Just as much as he didn't expect those to show up. If Palethorn had gotten enough power to bring them back. But… Them flying didn't really stop Daniel, he jus took out the newly obtained ray-gun from Planum, charged it up, and fired.

They exploded instantly, but there weren't any souls to be collected this time. Disappointing, but he already had all the chalices, so there wasn't any point… Though part of him felt his inventory was a little incomplete. He had the golden super armor, a magic shield, a ray-gun… Besides pieces of the Anubis Stone, what else was missing?

… A magic sword. That's right, Kift had never made one. One of the weapons that helped Sir Daniel the most on his previous quest, gifted to him from Dirk Steadfast! For what reason was he stuck with the hero's sword for so long?

Up the next ladder, Daniel avoided the bucket that tried to pour molten lava on him. Ridding of more Shadow Demons that noticed Dan's presence, he carefully made his was past the stone gargoyles, timing his movements just right so he would not be caught in the flames from their jaws.

Up the next ladder, Daniel avoided the bucket that tried to pour molten lava on him. Ridding of more Shadow Demons that noticed Dan's presence, he carefully made his was past the stone gargoyles, timing his movements just right so he would not be caught in the flames from their jaws.

Now that Sir Daniel cleared the way and slid by anymore obstacles, he went up to the roof of part of the building, and rescued another two other angels, one outside, and two were indoors. The door slammed and locked itself when Daniel saved the latter. Three Shadow Demons crashed through the windows, and attacked him. Thankfully, the ray-gun did make a lot of quick work.

This process repeated with the other room, saving the other angel, and then moving on. Sir Daniel went over to the next set of bars to climb, all while avoiding and blocking the fireballs spat at him. A life bottle was on a platform, along with the fifth angel he needed to save.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

An entrance was finally found, the inside of the cathedral, where now it really began…

* * *

 **CATHEDRAL SPIRES, THE DESCENT**

A chandelier was there along with a switch attached. Sir Daniel stepped on it carefully, descending himself downward slowly, allowing him to save the next two angels. Several knights with hefty armor were at the bottom, and unfortunately took a lot of hits, and deflected the ray-gun. Daniel chose to ignore them, since no souls were being collected, he instead went into another room.

Saving the angel, once again the door shut behind him, making several Devil Dogs lunge at him. Much easier to dispose of than the Shielded Armor Knights. No more time could be wasted on enemies, as Sir Daniel dashed over to another part of the cathedral, rescuing the angels remaining on some shaky, wooden platforms that were maneuvered by pulleys and rope.

At the very end was the last angel already, which rewarded Daniel's efforts. "Bless your kind soul, hero… Please, the warrior who awaits you… Show him forgiveness. Unlike Palethorn, he had done no wrong." With that, they all flew away out of the tower, freed and eliminating all of the remaining Shadow Demons, Shielded Armor Knight, and Devil Dogs before dropping another free Life Bottle and unlocking the large door standing before Dan.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

Lord Kardok? That's who they meant, right? Done nothing wrong? Sir Daniel could easily beg to differ! Unless someone else was inside the cathedral, but Daniel wasn't going to look for them now. He had to focus on finding a way to reach to the very top, where he saw that glowing window. Surely, the Anubis Stone piece had to be there.

The music of a heavy pipe-organ was playing somewhere inside, but impossible to find. Not that it mattered. Heading into the inner works of the cathedral, Winston examined the area. "I think… That something is shining over there! Like a gear of the sort." The ghost then eyed the small, wooden elevator. "That might be our ticket upstairs, Dan! But with all those spinning cogs and other maneuvers… And such small platforms…" Gulping, the ghost looked down at himself. "I'm lucky I can float, but, I don't think you're so lucky, Daniel."

Sir Daniel trembled a bit, before seeing a green hand crawling around. He popped his head off, and placed it on top before sliding underneath a small hole in the gate that blocked everything off. Taking control, he slowly hopped over to each platform, careful that the Dan-Hand didn't slip. "Watch your step! Goodness, who even allowed it to be so dangerous over here?! I mean, yes, there's a gate that stops people, but still!" Winston sighed, trying not to get motion sickness despite being a ghost.

Obtaining the small, golden gear that was on a piece of wood, Daniel used a larger, nearby cog with intense force to fling him back to his own body. Taking his own head back along with the object, he placed it inside of the slot that needed to power the elevator.

Standing on top of the creaky wooden platform, all Sir Daniel had to do was push a button, to send him to the top of the cathedral. The height should have frightened him, but Daniel chose not to look down.

… Until the last second, where he saw parts of the wood were falling apart, about to break any moment. In which he panicked, and ran over to the floor when the elevator finally reached the top. If Daniel wasn't already dead, he would have a heart attack!

But, there was a door, with a light peaking through… There it was! The third piece of the Anubis Stone, now that Palethorn's plans were thwarted once again, he could face the power hungry industrialist himself.

* * *

 **LORD KARDOK?**

Sir Daniel could see the centaur standing there.

"Fortesque… This is it… We shall decide which one of us is superior! I will fulfill Palethorn's last demand… _'Stop Sir Daniel Fortesque from saving freeing the lost angels!'_ … But, I could care _less_ for his plan, despite me being his devoted right-hand man. All of this, was to have a fair fight you." He turned around, eyes gleaming.

Taking out the lance once again, Kardok chuckled. "Prepared as always now. Let us not talk any further! I'll finish you, and drag your body around for fun!" His voice partly cracked, before unsheathing his own weapon.

It was the same battle as last time, although this time Kardok was a bit faster, and aggressive. Sometimes, he would charge into the walls by accident when trying to aim for Daniel, and missing. The cathedral shook from his attempt to impale it. When he backed up to shoot arrows from his longbow, this time, they started off on fire.

"This cathedral… If I fail, then I will try to take _you_ , and this whole place down with me!" Sir Daniel was tempted to use the ray-gun really, but for the sake of being sake, the magic longbow did just fine. Even then, it seemed that somehow, when Daniel got bored and tried it, the ray-gun was easily avoided or… Almost reflected.

Awaiting for him to charge straight at Sir Daniel, he lifted up his own heavy lance and moved to the side, piercing Lord Kardok—

… His hides had smoke coming out after the blow.

 _"Curses!"_ Kardok staggered, backing away from Sir Daniel. "Then how about… This?!" He fired magic arrows this time, albeit with dark magic and not the kind Daniel was using. Daniel took the moment to use his own again as a counter, which made him stop instantly. "My… My body!"

Growling in anger and trying to muster all his remaining strength, Daniel was surprised to see him this worn out already, and something was clearly wrong here. Charging, Sir Daniel once again dodged his lance, stabbing his hides once again.

 _ **…**_

 _ **It fell apart.**_

Robot parts of a horse. Gears stopping, springs coming loose. Underneath the centaur body was…

No, were, a pair of human, bony legs with armored boots.

Sir Daniel and Winston just stared, as the man who was believed to be Lord Kardok, the one responsible for killing Fortesque in the Battle of Gallowmere… Removed his hood.

A whole, armored skeleton revealed himself completely. Violet eyes mixed with a hint of red, dark-gray armor, and an almost smug look on his jawlines. Finally, he spoke, having a bit of a nasally voice. "Well, well… Looks like my façade is over! That's right, Sir Daniel Fortesque, I am not Lord Kardok, your old enemy… Or should I say… _My general!_ "

"General?" Sir Daniel and Winston looked at each other, while the skeleton tossed all the parts to the side, only still holding the lance.

"Let me tell you a story then, Fortesque…"

* * *

 **((I wanted the fight to go one longer, but I always intentionally give myself that word limit count thing…**

 **Next chapter, the whole story and fight of "the false one" will be seen!… Also, I hate to say, but the Cathedral is really boring compared to Whitechapel and Wulfrum Hall. A nice climax level regardless, but I shortened that annoying cog puzzle. Ugh.))**


	14. THE FALSE ONE

**THE FALSE ONE [CONTINUATION]**

The scene flashed back to the scene just like at the very start.

"My general, _Lord Kardok…_ Ah yes, I could remember it like it was yesterday… Even though it was hundreds of years ago! When the war first started, you were charging into battle, preparing for the battle against my lord, Zarok and our army! My general stood at the front…" The skeleton began speaking, in a rather unfamiliar, but nasally accent.

One soldier, rather humane-looking approached the centaur. "I told him that you were approaching the battlefield along with all of the king's men! I asked how we should handle it, I was itching for him to let me charge down, and face you myself!"

But Lord Kardok didn't hesitate. Aiming his longbow, he landed a perfect hit, straight into Sir Daniel's left eye. Fortesque didn't even get close to anyone, and he was already killed, in such a disappointing way, too…

The soldier just watched in shock, before throwing down his helmet in anger. "Instead, he finished you! The hero that everyone loved, gone down first!" In the distance, another man with a crossbow pointed it carefully, before firing. "Shortly after, your canny little friend shot my general thousands of yards away! I, was also done in, by one of the king's men, as I was far too enraged, and couldn't control my anger!"

It ended, and Sir Daniel just blinked with his single eye. He never had seen this person in his life, much less before death at all. "Why are you angry at me about Kardok? The king's second in command, my friend— Er, Canny Tim killed him." Part of Daniel was trying to weasel himself out of the fact he had killed Kardok when Zarok revived them both, provided this soldier didn't know about it.

"I was not angry about my general's death— In fact, I'm actually impressed that he got killed from so far away… Quite the shot your friend has. Anyway! I was infuriated! He, had gotten to you before I could! I planned on fighting you, face-to-face, mano y mano! To dance with blades at our throats! The one constantly spoken of, and praised in Gallowmere… I always hated how you were the talk of the town! I wanted to topple you, and drag your body out to the public, they could see how badly Gallowmere's hero had fallen to the perfect enemy!"

… This guy was psycho to Daniel and Winston, as he began laughing maniacally. "You were jealous?" The ghost asked.

"Of Kardok? No. Of Fortesque? Still no! I simple craved to fight someone everyone considered to be a hero!" Part of Sir Daniel was actually glad that this soldier had no idea most of those things about him were made up, but on the other hand, it may have made him a more…

Well, a foolish adversary. "Isn't this just the perfect twist?! Just during the climax, with the world slowly ending, you think my old general is clashing against you… But instead! _**Sir Hamis; the great knight, reveals himself at last!** _ Are you more afraid than before, Daniel?!"

"… Not really." Sir Daniel mumbled. "Actually, this is less threatening…"

"W-What?! Why…! Have at you then, jawless cretin!" Swinging the lance, Sir Daniel quickly countered by moving, and using his own to disarm Hamis. He smiled. "Hm! Not bad… I guess I shall rely on this!"

Unsheathing a blade twice the size of Daniel's sword that was at his waist, Dan's eye widened.

 _A magic sword?!_ Just like the one Dirk Steadfast gave, and Sir Daniel used?! How did he get ahold of one?!

"En garde! I am not like the other, petty knights you had slain before! Try your hardest!" Charging at him, Sir Daniel raised his blade, blocking the attack and slashing at Hamis in return.

Never before really, had Sir Daniel done a close-combat type of match, and Hamis was clearly showing his experience! "Daniel! Repeatedly press the X button to fend him off and get your hits in!" Able to shove him off, Daniel began to swipe at the other soldier's armor, making him jump back, and recollect himself.

"After all these years, my desires are in reach! Right in front of me! I will ravish in your defeat!" He cackled, stepping over to him slowly. Daniel knew that running away wouldn't solve anything, and using any projectiles or any other items were just blocked off! Even the heavy lance and ray-gun, surprisingly.

Thankfully, his health was half-way down during when the disguise popped off firstly, and it seemed that this was only the latter half of a battle. But even then, Hamis only took a certain amount of damage which wasn't a lot, until a portion of his armor popped off.

When he took another blow to the shoulder, Hamis was exposed further, and a violet glow came from his insides. "That's right! _Keep trying to hurt me, damage me!_ " Holding up the magic sword, a purple tongue formed between his skeletal teeth, and licked the blade. "I burn with fury and excitement from craving such an intense battle!"

… That, kind of creeped out Sir Daniel. Of all the things he has met, a "combat sadomasochist" wasn't one of them.

He had to ignore it and keep fighting. Hamis's movements became faster, most likely because of him losing the weight of his own armor pieces. It wasn't long before he was running straight at Sir Daniel in hopes of catching him distracted. "One of us has to fall eventually! What will fate tilt towards?!" Hamis growled, being shoved back once again, and then being dealt the last couple of swipes with the hero's sword.

For the last time, the front portions of his torso armor were sliced off of his body.

A deep-purple, beating heart coated in flames and magic stood there. "Ggh…! My energy… Exposure…!" Hamis collapsed onto his knees. "No… I knew it from the start, no matter how hard I tried to train for!… That fate would tilt in your favor!" He began breathing, despite not having lungs. "I have reached my limit… I may have lost, yet I am satisfied…" There, he collapsed, without much of another word. Still alive, but not moving much.

Sir Daniel finally went over to the pedestal, where the third piece of the Anubis Stone was. Taking it in his hands—

The entire cathedral began to rumble. Daniel figured it was due to it being rather unstable, such a brawl that took place… And Hamis drilling holes in the walls by accident. That was, until he corrected Fortesque. "This place cannot hold itself well without the Anubis Stone, you realize! I told you… I would take you down with me!" Hamis lied on the floor, smirking, which then melted into a look of pity. "Flee while you can, Fortesque, someone like you should be stopping Palethorn! I suppose, that this is farewell, already…"

Winston and Daniel were practically panicking, but also unsure. "C-can we really just leave this weirdo here?!" The ghost stuttered.

 _ **…**_

Even though he was odd, what with his motivations making little sense and being so thrilled over a fight…

Hamis put up a nice, clean fight. No fancy powers like the Count or the Ripper. He was a good opponent to have, and… Didn't seem like a bad person, maybe. Just bizarre for the most part.

If he hadn't been more honorable than the actual Lord Kardok, or liked giving Sir Daniel a sporting chance… Then the option wouldn't have been there at all.

Sir Daniel lifted up his skeletal body, taking him by surprise. "W-what are you doing?! Put me down! You're not supposed to save me! I'm supposed to go down with pride!" Ignoring Hamis's demands, Daniel began carrying him.

First thing he did was jump down the height where the elevator collapsed. His movements were partly slowed because of the weight from Hamis's armor. Backtracking all the way over to the chandelier room where he once came, Sir Daniel pulled the switch, so the both of them could be carried back up.

As they both reached the entrance where he came from the roof, Sir Daniel made a sprint out while still lugging the body on his shoulder. Explosions came from behind him as he made a jump off of the cathedral as a whole, and kept running, growing weary quickly after all that.

He watched the cathedral collapse on itself for a moment, flames bursting out from the gargoyles and molten lava. After a couple of seconds, he made his way back to Kift's lab, one last time…

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

"Palethorn's plan has come to an end, Daniel! Congrats on finding three of the Anubis Stone pieces! One more should be… Well, actually, like I said before, if you need anything, please! Feel free to ask the Octomator Captain if you want to go back— Oh! I have a surprise for you as well." Kift then turned over to someone… New, yet somewhat familiar.

A shady-looking, monster-like faced man in a small jacket stood there. "The name's Monty… _Montague_ , t'be more clear. But I think y'knew tha' already, Daniel." He sighed a bit, trying to put on a smile at Sir Daniel, before the professor continued.

"The only place left to go where high activity readings are, is… O-oh no…" Professor Kift shuddered. "The… The Parliament?! What on Earth is Palethorn going to do?! Was the cathedral a ruse?! I thought he was there! Daniel, we must hurry! I don't know what he's plotting now—"

"Most likely t'try and turn the queen into a monster, like wha' happened with the Ripper." Monty pointed out. "Still, hurryin' is a good idea. Unless y'got somethin' still left t'do, Daniel." Sir Daniel paused for a moment…

Was there anything left?

 **[*Only if you saved Hamis]**

" _Bah!_ Enough talking!" Hamis then popped into the scene. "Are you going to fix my armor, or what?! I cannot have myself seem vulnerable!"

Monty scowled at him. "Calm y'britches, I'm gonna try and mend it in a moment! Kift, help me out with this loudmouth." Hamis stuck his tongue out at the man who used to be a spiv, before looking at Sir Daniel.

"Hmph! Saving me… You… Really are that much of a hero, huh?" He then looked at his own waistline, unsheathing the blade that was there. "You know what? Here. Take it! My magic sword… I've had it for years, and it was constantly tempered by Zarok's magic. I don't know what else Palethorn is up to, I only joined to try to stop you… But, since I'm here, I guess this means, I should be on this side of the battlefield… Until we have a proper fight again!"

Sir Daniel's face beamed. Finally, the best weapon besides the ray-gun! It was his! Almost everything was complete!

… But where was the last Anubis Stone piece? He only now had three.

"I know one thing though for certain." Hamis smirked. "I failed to mention it during our battle, which would have been bad of me… Your armor protects your most vulnerable point as well, doesn't it? Near your heart!… But, how long do you intend… _**On hiding that last page, containing the Soul Demon?**_ "

Last page?… He didn't mean…

 _ **MAGIC SWORD FOUND**_

"Anything else— Oh! Yes, that's right! You know how the captain lady alien can take you back to previous areas in time? Well I, can manage to arrange rematches with you! Whether it be with me, or with someone else you have fought! Do you dare try? Take a look!"

 **Boss Fight 1:** Tyrannosaurus Wrecks

 **Boss Fight 2:** The Human Goose

 **Boss Fight 3:** Mander & Dogman

 **Boss Fight 4:** Lord Kardok?

 **Boss Fight 5:** The Iron Slugger

 **Boss Fight 6:** The Count

 **Boss Fight 7:** The Octomator Captain

 **Boss Fight 8:** Jack the Ripper

 **Boss Fight 9:** Sir Hamis

 **Boss Fight 10:** Mander  & Dogman (LOCKED)

 **Boss Fight 11:** LordPalethorn (LOCKED)

 **Boss Fight 12:**? (LOCKED)

 **[About Boss Rush]**

"You can't do that now! Come back when you've fought every last threat!"

 **[Battle of Gallowmere?]**

"Have I ever slain anyone in battle?… Uh… No, actually… What's with that look?! I never had the chance to!"

 **[Compliment]**

"What?! **_FLATTERY?!_ ** Are you… _Coming onto me?!_ We are enemies! I know I am amazing, but view me only as an horrible opponent, nothing else!"

… With that, Sir Daniel turned his attention back to Kift.

 **[About Sir Hamis]**

"Honestly, he did a good job at putting on the Kardok act appearance-wise, but… I guess his personality stuck out too much, hm? Funny thing about when you brought him back here… He says he doesn't actually want to avenge Kardok, he actually hated him and did training solo! What a strange fellow he is…"

 **[About the Soul Demon?]**

"H-how did you learn about… Th-that?… Palethorn wants to use the demon, but the page to summon him is missing… I also hear that if one is to kill so many innocent souls in a bloody chalice, that they'd be granted with his power and armor, at the price of their body and soul! Frightening, isn't it? Lucky for the world, none of that happened!… Though, I wonder if Palethorn knows about the fact he has to give up himself to bring the demon forth…"

 **[About Zarok and the Soul Demon]**

"As much of a fiend as he was I read, it was a good move on his part to not summon the Soul Demon! It's too much even for him to handle, I read! Good thing, too, your battle against the horrible sorcerer years ago would have been much harder!"

 **[Leave for the Parliament]**

"Are you sure? Have you stocked up on everything? Monty isn't a spin anymore, so he won't charge you if you see him over there… Honestly, Monty, you're much faster than you look at times!" Professor Kift seemed… Happy. Not a nervous wreck like usual. Perhaps Kiya being not killed in this timeline, Planum being alive, and Montague coming back was making him feel whole again.

"Hey now, Hamilton… It's a trade secret. When y'go through every alleyway in Kensington, y'eventually find out all the routes. Try it maybe." Monty chuckled. "Or not, don't want y'gettin' hurt, mate."

Kiya then looked at Sir Daniel. "Sir Daniel. When you return… Uh… How do I put it?" She then paused. "Hm, well, I have a surprise for you, so to say." Planum shuddered a bit… Was it a feeling of jealousy just now? Either way, she wasn't sure how to take it.

Sir Daniel waved, leaving. Now, this, was the true final stage…

* * *

 **((I stayed up to write this chapter because it was so fun…! Mainly Hamis and his rather odd personality.**

 **Yes, it started with the intro of the flashback, then it came back at the climax. It wasn't just pointless background story from the first game.))**


	15. THE PARLIAMENT

**THE PARLIAMENT**

The entire parliament was silent. Not a single tune came from the area, only the sounds of creaking, eerily… Sir Daniel wasn't sure how to handle the quietness, but he carried on inside.

All the previous enemies that Sir Daniel had encountered, except for the Octomators had appeared. They each came in pairs, charging at Daniel.

It started with normal zombies, then Green Knights…

Mummies, regal zombies, and imps in the next room…

Bearded women, legless men, magicians after the other…

Sailor zombies, pumpkin plants…

Renfields, vampires…

And finally, the Devil Dogs, Shielded Armor Knights, and Shadow Demons.

The last door in the palace opened up, Sir Daniel couldn't help but noticed a door needing a key nearby. Did he miss something?… Even when he backtracked, there wasn't any key of the sort that would open it.

He was allowed to recharge his health one last time at the doorway. Daniel saw Monty— once the Spiv, somehow had followed him, and was now in the corner. Without much to say, he didn't even need to buy anything like armor buffs or shield repairs, Montague was giving it for free this time.

"Should we save or something before going in there? Or turn back…?" Winston asked. Sir Daniel didn't have much to say in response, he just went inside the doorway.

If he had missed something, then it wasn't hard to go back and get it.

* * *

 **MANDER & DOGMAN**

Palethorn puffed his cigar, standing there with Mander and Dogman. He smirked. "Before partin' ways, Kardok gave me a useful tip as t'why y'have a use, Dan." Raising his cane-stick, he used dark magic to tug underneath the torso-armor of Sir Daniel. "I'll take tha', thank y'very much."

He flinched, seeming sensitive and afraid he was going to destroy the heart-like core that kept him alive, much like Hamis. Instead however, the aura formed a hand, and pulled out an old piece of paper.

"Bones, bones, bones!" Dogman bounced, excitedly.

The last page of Zarok's spell-book, it had been inside Sir Daniel's ribcage the whole time. "I was wonderin' where the people who originally found Zarok's book tore out the last page and stuffed it, I'm glad y'saved me the trouble and brought it over… Besides, y'never give up, d'ya Dan?" Palethorn sighed. "Y'should join me. We'd make a great team. Now tha' Kardok— Or should I say, Hamis, is gone. After all, I'm the one who trusted 'im with a steam-powered horse body… But instead, I'm once again lumbered with these two morons."

Mander raised his head. "But massssster, I—"

 _"Silence!"_ Palethorn growled. "Think about it Daniel, an eternity by me side. With my power, I could put flesh on y'bones, give ya a new eye, and a jaw once again, as easy as pie. Y'still have a chance, mate."

Daniel scowled at him, even before Winston could get a word in. "I'd _never_ join you! I'm the Hero of Gallowmere!"

"Wha' was tha'? Could y'mumble tha' again? No?… Oh well." Palethorn then harshly shoved Dogman and Mander infront of him. "Y'two idiots redeem yourselves and kill 'im while I try t'decipher this one page." He then exited, slamming the door behind him, leaving Sir Daniel with the duo.

For the most part it was the same fight as last time, though Mander and Dogman were slightly more aggressive this time around. Though, by default, Sir Daniel had the upper-hand with the magic sword, lightning and ray-gun. That and the defenses of the magic shield and golden super armor…

Yeah, it was more one-sided than last time. Lord forbid Daniel didn't come here without all those weapons and the shield. Otherwise he'd be stuck with just the armor. There were some improvements that the duo made since the last fight, such as Mander having a bit more room in the spacious area to run around in. Dogman on the other hand, seemed to have improved on catching Sir Daniel with his paws.

Not particularly hard in any manner though.

 **[If Dogman is taken down first]**

Dogman was knocked onto the ground, knocked out cold. Mander groaned, unimpressed and clearly scared now. "Why doesssss thissss happen?! Oh, and you jusssssst had to get sssstronger!" He gulped, tugging at his collar before running wild.

He stopped in his tracks, firing not only fire, but dark magic this time for once. "No, I'm not going to run away! Even if it ssssseeems hopelessssss! My utmosssst, brilliant charisssssma and cunning… Will leave you on the floor, amazed by my magic and sssssspeed!" Trying to fake a laugh, Mander choked on it, and coughed.

The magic was… Actually a bit difficult for Daniel to block off this time. He couldn't run off in time, blocking it with the magic shield depleted its use quite an amount, and his armor… Would also only take so much. Didn't help with the limited amount of Life Bottles.

Sir Daniel knew that the only way to fight this quick reptile, was if he also made use of what agility he had, and finish off Mander quickly with the magic sword. At least Mander wasn't relying entirely on his magic, he also took the chance to try and run up to Daniel to swipe at him with his own tail, which never exactly worked.

 **[If Mander is taken down first]**

Grinning at Mander falling over, Dogman barked. "He really is too easy, huh? Don't worry! I'll be the competent one of us two, just so I get the credit from Palethorn! Mander really is the weaker link, as much as I hate to say it!" Cracking his knuckles, the hound lunged at Sir Daniel, snarling constantly.

"I'll turn your bones into tools when I'm done gnawing on them!" As opposed to him throwing his body at Daniel like last time, and then running into a wall, Dogman was outright pouncing him. Sir Daniel could feel Dogman even bite his armored leg a few times.

This was definitely a sign of Dogman improving. Even when he got distracted, Dogman turned back around to where Sir Daniel was standing, and got right back to trying to maul him. "Stand still! No fancy-pants armor is gonna stop me! These jaws will clamp on anything!" He laughed, trying once more to grab Daniel with his giant paws.

Drawing back a little, Sir Daniel knew that this was probably a good time to rely on long-ranged weapons. The ray-gun was perfect for this, the lightning… Was somehow more effective on Mander, probably because of his cane-stick that's always carried around maybe was an effective rod that attracted the bolts more…

When both were done with, Sir Daniel and Winston looked over to Mander. "Honestly, why do you put up with Palethorn? He kind of beasts you two up. Especially you, Mander!" The little ghost huffed, floating over the lizard.

"… Becausssse… I'm afraid of him." He staggered. "I followed him out of fear… Not duty. I don't want to betray him, becausssse I don't know what will happen if I do. Complaining to him about anything… Would sssssurely ressssult in death, you know!"

Daniel then eyed Dogman, who was drooling on the ground. "What about him?"

"He'ssssss jusssst an idiot who likessss to follow either me, or Palethorn out of greed and hisssss own needsssss. I guessssss nothing mattersssss now, sssssince I failed thissss last time, he'sssss prone to wanting to kill me now." He sighed… Only for Mander to be pulled up off the ground, by Sir Daniel himself. "What are you doing? Do not patronize me!"

Winston pouted. "We're just trying to help you, chap! You don't have to work for Palethorn, why don't you just stay with the professor, me, and Monty? Like the good old days!"

"No way!" Dogman growled.

"There might be free bones, Dogman~" Winston chirped, making Dogman rise up and start panting like an overexcited animal, which he partly was.

Mander just blinked, as if he was seeing a ghost… Which he was. "Winssssston? My, I had blocked out your fate entirely couple yearsssss ago when you… Passsssed on… But really, why do you sssssshow sssssympathy, Dan? We are your enemiesssss." In response, Sir Daniel shrugged at him, grinning softly in a goofy manner.

"Right… You are the Hero of Gallowmere. No idea what elsssse I sssssshould have expected." Standing back up straight, Mander brushed himself off. "No point in continuing thisssss… It isssss time to move on, like you ssssaid Winssston. We will take our leave." He then dug through one of his pockets. "Here… The leasssst I can do." Tossing a Life Bottle at Sir Daniel, Mander began walking out of the palace. "Come along, Dogman. We might assss well find a way to restore our original formssss."

Puzzled at the situation, Dogman followed. "You know, I hate it when you treat me like an idiot!… But, uh, what's going on?" With that, the both of them exited. Hopefully, Monty was still out there to maybe guide them at best, or stop anything from hurting them.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

The door to the throne room then opened…

* * *

 **LORD PALETHORN**

"Oh, how bloody joyful. Y'defeated my two servants. How awful, how… _Achingly predictable!_ " Palethorn laughed a little, trying to hide his annoyance. "Just when I was so close t'decipherin' this! Ah well, plan B is right 'round the corner." He drew back, glancing at the shadow that was sitting in the throne.

It bellowed, before revealing its disgusting form. A giant, deformed queen with horns replacing her tiara. Skin looking saggy, and covered in warts. Pointy noise, blackened eyes with only a small light of yellow showing. Her dress consisted of dark colors, with spiky frills on the collar-area.

"All hail… _The queen of England, Victoria!_ " Palethorn cackled. "Or should I say, _Queen-zilla!_ " The giant, mutated queen let out a terrifying roar. As Sir Daniel and Winston stared in shock, Palethorn stepped into the airship. "I'm not gonna hold back either! It'll be too easy if it's just 'er, even with the power of Zarok's magic turning 'er into this!"

The finale… Was here, wasn't it?

Queen-zilla jumped out of the throne, slamming her fists down first in an attempt to crush Sir Daniel. He rolled out of the way, while Winston could just shout. "You… You monster! How could you do this to Queen Victoria?! I've had just about enough!" Palethorn just spat in the ghostly child's direction, much to his, and even Sir Daniel's dismay.

"Go home back t'yer grave, kid! Ya got no business in this fight!"

"That… _Does it!_ " Winston puffed up his cheeks. "It's your fault that the professor doesn't believe in himself like he used to! I… I'm sorry Daniel! I haven't been helpful at all to you, have I?" Sir Daniel flinched, puzzled at what Winston was saying. "I can't do physical things like you… But…! I'm going to really try now!" With that, he floated over to Lord Palethorn's aircraft. "I'll see if there's a way I can distract him! Then you can come in for the kill! I don't think your weapons will work on Palethorn alone!"

With that, the battle really began. Two against two. Finally, a fair match! Sir Daniel started by attacking Queen-zilla, only for it to do nothing when he swiped his magic sword at her from the front. "Daniel!" Winston called out. "Those pores on her arms! You have to attack those to drain her strength! I'll see if I can get Palethorn down here!" Trying to avoid Queen-zilla's swings, Daniel used his sword on the arm that outstretched itself.

Cutting open one of the bumps, green liquid poured out, making the Queen-zilla screech and stop for a moment to recollect herself. Palethorn glanced over, then looked at his aircraft. "What the devil?!" He grumbled, seeing it malfunction, then lost control, crash-landing near Sir Daniel. "NO!" Slamming his hands on the machine, Palethorn attempted to calm down and try to fix it.

"I managed to corrupt the system for a moment! Now Daniel!" Winston called, making Sir Daniel dash over to Palethorn, and start smacking him along with the machine. After a couple of seconds, Palethorn was airborne again, and Queen-zilla threw herself at Fortesque, in an attempt to crush his bones.

As he stabbed the right arm again, making another pore burst open, Queen-zilla howled and collapsed. The same process as before repeated, though this time, Lord Palethorn lifted his cane-stick, trying to fire lightning magic at Sir Daniel. "Dan, be careful! A sword, hammer, lance, axe, and ray-gun can attract the bolts!" Winston shouted, pulling himself out of the aircraft's system.

He was correct, as such made the lightning impossible to dodge. Instead, he took out the magic longbow, and fired arrows at Palethorn.

This… Was going to take much longer than expected. Or maybe not, since this was the final boss. "Come on, y'stupid bloody mutation! Y'can do better than this!" Palethorn snarled, making the Queen-zilla's attacks on Sir Daniel more aggressive. She began attempting to ram him, like a goat, only to go wild and not see where she was going in the process.

Once she was a bit dazed, Sir Daniel hit the glowing, right arm for the third time! However, when he did… It deflated, as the liquids poured out, slowly returning to original, humane form.

* * *

 **((This fight is gonna need two segments, or we'll be here all day, trust me… Then, we can get to the endings. After which, I'll take a small break before doing the "Dark Path".**

 **Also holy hell! Rick, you're such a speedreader, even by my standards! Haha, that's one of many reasons I like you though. Thanks for enjoying this so far. :P**

 **Originally, I was going to make this level the Kensington Palace. But that made no sense, so I replaced the final level with what it was originally going to be- The Parliament. I even went back to the previous chapter to fix that.**

 **… I always feel bad for Mander and Dogman. They really deserved better, so in this route, they live, unlike the original game where they're axed upon defeat. Also finally, Winston is more than just a "Navi"!))**


	16. BAD AND GOOD ENDINGS

**LORD PALETHORN [CONTINUATION]**

With one arm going completely limp, the Queen-zilla had no choice but to rely only on the left. Palethorn's aircraft malfunctioned again, making him show greater signs of frustration. "If ya keep this up, y'cheeky ghost brat, this thing will fall apart!" After being hit a couple of times, Palethorn started up the ship again, and took out his cane-stick.

"I'm gonna stop focusin' on this blasted spell-book page, just so I can get rid of ya!" He then began firing dark magic this time, as opposed to lightning. "Eat this, Fortesque!" Trying to shoot him with the energy, Sir Daniel ran out of the way, as Queen-zilla rose from her temporary rest.

Despite her lack of balance now, Queen-zilla still made her way over to Sir Daniel, in hopes of just crushing him to dust with the mutated left hand. "Make sure not to get too close, Daniel! Otherwise, she will grab you, and do a number! She'll probably drain a ton of your energy!" Winston yelled, trying to warn Daniel.

Keeping a fair distance, Sir Daniel took out the ray-gun and fired at the pores from a distance now, before switching out to the longbow again, waiting for the usual process to repeat. Queen-zilla staggered, while the horrible green fluids spurted from the left arm.

Just two more times to go, then Queen-zilla's arms would both be unusable! "Not this again!" Palethorn crashed onto the floor again, while Winston flew out of the aircraft, so Sir Daniel could wail a few hits on him. He had to use them wisely, as eventually, he would run out of arrows for the longbow, and have to rely on a weaker weapon, or one that attracted lightning.

Queen-zilla went back to her usual routine, albeit even more aggressive and running around Sir Daniel, in an attempt to confuse him before striking. Sir Daniel had to make sure she wasn't trying to trick him out, before bursting the second pore on the left arm. Right as that happened, however…

"Bloody— **_NO!_** Y'little…!" This time, the aircraft fell, and it was completely totaled. "Oh, tha' does it! Y'gonna regret this, right now!" Due to it being beyond repair this time, Palethorn stepped out of the ship, kicking anything in his way. "Right! Enough games, Daniel and squirt! I'm gonna do wha' I should have at the start!" Lifting the cane-stick, multiple bolts of lightning struck the ground. Sir Daniel narrowly avoided them, but…

In the process, Queen-zilla was hit, and quite dizzy from the flashes of lightning, it gave Sir Daniel the perfect chance, before she could go and run around again! Destroying the last pore on her arm, Queen-zilla howled, both limbs were now completely normal, and drained of any disgusting mutations.

Lord Palethorn slowly stepped over to Daniel, in hopes of getting a better shot. When Sir Daniel tried to do any damage to either him or Queen-zilla with the ray-gun, it was blocked off by a magic barrier. "There we go! Finally! Tha' darn spell works!" Palethorn laughed, while Winston looked at the cane-stick in his hands.

"I think we should take care of Palethorn first, Dan! Then, we can restore the queen to normal! Just make sure to avoid her!" As he said that, the limp-armed Queen-zilla charged at Daniel like a raging bull.

During the few moments Palethorn let his guard down to use the dark magic, Sir Daniel snuck from behind him and attacked with his magic sword. Somehow, he was able to defend Queen-zilla while readying the spell, but not himself. Since he had already been done in quite an amount while he was inside the aircraft… It wasn't going to take much to finish off Palethorn!

As Daniel ran around in hopes of avoiding the Queen-zilla, he did a U-turn right back to catch Palethorn not paying attention, and knocked him out finally. With one final threat out cold, only the other was left, completely defenseless too!

"N-no…! I can't lose! **_I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU!_** " Palethorn sobbed, while Sir Daniel lifted up his sword, seeing the one, glowing pore left on Queen-zilla face.

She let out an ear-piercing yell, that sounded more… Humane, this time. Like an actual woman's shriek. Queen-zilla flailed around, the pore was cut open, and her face was oozing with the horrible, green liquid this time.

When she fell down, her body slowly returned to normal… A normal, human woman.

Sir Daniel looked over to her, picking up her body and then placing it back onto the throne gently, hoping she remembered nothing that happened possibly.

Palethorn groaned, seeing the spell-book. "No… I still got this!… I can turn this in my favor!" Sir Daniel and Winston both saw Zarok's spell-book, and quickly grabbed for it before Palethorn could crawl over. He sneered at the both of them.

"Pssht… Yeah… I know, it's no use. Is it? Funny… All my life, the most I wanted was a lil' respect… And, world domination of course, for people t'notice." He chuckled. "The most decent thing I can do, is admit defeat t'ya… But… I ain't a decent man!" Palethorn hissed, lifting up his cane-stick one last time. "And you will all notice _this!_ "

A giant lightning bolt came out from the cane-stick, in panic, Sir Daniel held up Zarok's spell-book, which caught on fire within mere seconds. " _ **WHA'?! NO! WHA' DID Y'DO, YA DOLT!**_ D-d'ya realize wha' you've caused?!"

"Uhhh, we destroyed the book— by accident, which will restore everyone to normal?" Winston asked.

"No ya donkey! It'll—" He couldn't finished the sentence, as the book flew upwards into ashes and smoke, creating a giant vortex above Palethorn and Sir Daniel.

… Unfortunately, for Palethorn, Sir Daniel and Winston already had fled the area the moment it that portal showed up, not wanting to get sucked in. The vortex lifted Palethorn's weak body from the floor, and sucking him in before closing…

Perhaps… There was a better alternative. But Dan couldn't think of one.

Now, Lord Palethorn, was lost between time and space…

* * *

 **PLANUM / BAD ENDING? [didn't save Hamis / left him to die]**

Sir Daniel returned along with Winston, looking exhausted. "Professor!" The ghost cheered. Professor Kift was overjoyed. Much to Daniel's surprise, Monty, Mander, and Dogman seemed greatly satisfied too.

Princess Kiya ran over to Sir Daniel, only to be interrupted by Planum, who was… Extremely slimy, not that Daniel minded this. "You returned have! Tell me, Palethorn you defeated, yes?"

"Yes, and no…" He mumbled. "Palethorn is still out there, but, Zarok's book is destroyed." Sir Daniel gulped a little, mainly due to the expression on Mander's face.

"And he ssssstill hassss the page he sssstole from you?!" Mander groaned. "Fotessssssque, in order for usssss to return to our formsssss and fix everything, all the pagesssss mussssst be desssstroyed! And if Palethorn deciphersssss it while he's caught between realmssss…!"

"Why, that would certainly ruin the world!" Kift replied, having a panic attack.

Parting from the embrace, Planum smiled. "Go us let time through! And Palethorn stop, for and once all!" She then walked over to the time machine, about to activate it, much to Monty's fears.

"Ay, captain! Slow down, ain't it dangerous t'go on yer own?!"

Stepping over to the time machine, Sir Daniel hoisted himself onto the seat next to hers. "I'll go with you, captain!" Monty felt himself shatter a little bit on the inside hearing that, as did Kiya slightly.

"R-really?" She giggled. "You're… Kind too! U-uh… Yes, stop Palethorn let's back go!" Sir Daniel hovered his hands to the dial, adjusting the time and destination… "Back be will we! Care take!" Planum said one last time, as she and Daniel waved goodbye, heading back into time.

Dogman stopped chewing on his giant dinosaur bone, and looked at Montague. "Sorry she picked bone-man over you…"

Mander on the other hand, slid up to Kiya, smirking. "Sssssso, are you doing anything later tonight?" In response, Mander was met with a slap to the face from the mummy, who stormed off. Kift and Winston however, watched on in worry.

They knew, that the destination Planum and Daniel would go off into…

"Um… Fortisskay." Planum spoke softly, trying to hide her giggles. "Kind is this of nice…" She didn't even notice Sir Daniel's expression until he tugged at her cape, pointing at what was in front of them as they traveled between the dimensions of space and time.

Standing before them, and stopping the time machine with a giant hand, was Lord Palethorn… Fused with a demon.

"Fortisskay! Worry do not! This… Just is for chance a revenge!"

Palethorn bellowed with laughter at Planum and Sir Daniel, as the screen went black…

* * *

 **KIYA / GOOD ENDING? [rescued Hamis from the Cathedral]**

Sir Daniel returned along with Winston, looking exhausted. "Professor!" The ghost cheered. Professor Kift was overjoyed. Much to Daniel's surprise, Monty, Mander, and Dogman seemed greatly satisfied too… But, Hamis was pouting, per-usual.

Princess Kiya ran over to Sir Daniel, hugging him, much to the jealousy of Planum. "You're back, Daniel! What happened? Is Palethorn done for?"

"Yes, and no…" He mumbled. "Palethorn is still out there, but, Zarok's book is destroyed." Sir Daniel gulped a little, mainly due to Hamis shouting at the top of his non-existent lungs.

"WHAT?! You idiot! Mander said the last page in your ribs got stolen! And now… Palethorn has it, while being lost between timelines?!" Hamis then grabbed Sir Daniel, shaking him around until he got dizzy. "Bah! I knew I shouldn't have left it all to you!… You! Alien!"

Planum lifted her head, surprised. "You, me, time machine! We're going back, to fix the error Daniel made moments ago, and destroy the last page!" Professor Kift wanted to object, but it was far too late, as Hamis forced himself int the passenger seat of the time machine, and it seemed that Planum wasn't going to argue, since she had the idea in mind too.

Monty tried to say something, pulling himself in front of the time machine. "Captain, tha' might be too dangerous! Wha' if Palethorn—" Before he could continue, it already took off, going through a portal. "Bloody…! Tha' idiot is gonna get 'er killed!"

Both Daniel and Kiya ignored them, walking over to the sarcophagus that Fortesque had first met Kiya in.

It was all over, he could rest with Palethorn defeated and Hamis wanting to take charge with Planum. Same with Kiya, now that the Ripper was killed and no longer a threat, she could relax too.

"Well, my brain is satisfied… And I assume yours is too." She held onto him. "You know… It may seem odd, considering we didn't know each other for so long, but… I'm willing to just lay here and rest with you… What do you say, Daniel?" Princess Kiya just stared for a moment, before being hugged gently.

Both of them went inside the coffin. She closed her eyes, while Dan's right-eye sunk back into his skull.

Nothing could disturb them now, the adventure, was at a close.

It wasn't like Sir Daniel had forgotten about something… Right?

* * *

 **((I think the bad/good endings are debatable on their factors. The bad ending is more "bad" for the Spiv if anyone, because Sir Daniel pretty much stole Planum from him!… And for Kiya, because now she's stuck with Mander trying to hit on her- There's a pairing for you guys. :V**

 **What? The fourth Anubis Stone piece?… Well, why do you think these are only the good/bad endings? Otherwise, Hamis and Planum wouldn't have gone back in time, would they? Looks like Sir Daniel did forget about something that could have helped him…**

 **Also the Queen-zilla fight was… A bit hard for me to figure out how it'd work. I ended up making it a mix of Lord Woo Fak Fak from Banjo-Tooie, and I guess Bean Queen from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, but with Palethorn also thrown in as a bigger nuisance…**

 **So, this was really fun to do! But, like I said, we're not done. I'm gonna take a short break, and figure out how the "Dark Path" will play out before writing it. Until then, feel free to write your thoughts so-far on this remake! Better than the original? Have issues with it? Feel free to tell me!~** **))**


	17. DARK PATH, PART 1

**((Let's turn back time, starting at Kew Gardens, and see what would have happened if Sir Daniel made a single… Different decision.**

 **If you don't want to see things go, well, dark, then by all means, skip this and the next couple segments until the "TRUE ENDING" segment/chapter is made.))**

 **THE DARK PATH**

* * *

 **KEW GARDENS [DARK PATH]**

"Oh! Just one more thing. You can also maybe just, slice the parasite off of them, but… It's really risky! We don't want any of these people getting killed! Right?"

… Sir Daniel wouldn't argue with Winston's logic, but, for some reason… He didn't want to use an antidote or anything like that.

He wanted this done with, and _fast._

Charging up his attack with the lance, Sir Daniel pierced all the infected humans in the way. Surely, that would get rid of the parasites taking control of them! And it was very effective, the parasitic-pumpkins were eliminated, allowing—

…

Bodies of the people fell to the ground, blue souls coming from them.

Did Sir Daniel just _kill_ them?!

…

How…

 _Satisfying…_

Winston refused to comment much on the situation, other than clearing his throat. "Uh, w-well… I guess there was no helping them from the start." Sir Daniel went completely blank for a moment, before continuing, and then seeing a glimmer before his eye.

A silver chalice with red jewels encrusted, and the face of a demon imprinted on the sides.

It was a Blood Chalice. The one the Spiv had spoken of, one of three, now in Sir Daniel's hands. And… Now, he felt as if he couldn't turn back for some reason. Something between his ribs was pounding, like a heart.

Such an intense feeling in his chest. Sir Daniel knew he was on a path that would greatly benefit him. What was the harm in more chalices anyway? Maybe now was also a good time to speak with the Spiv one more time on the matter.

Walking over to him, the Spiv grimaced slightly at Sir Daniel. "So… Did y'do tha' just now because y'felt like y'had no choice? Or… Nah, somethin' is compellin' ya, surely." He then sighed. "What d'ya want this time, 'Daniel'?"

 **[Blood Chalices?]**

"Y'got one. The other two… One is in Whitechapel, and the other is in the London sewers. Be patient, even if y'hate the mere idea of waitin'."

 **[The Octomator Captain _*Only available if you read the journal_ ]**

"I'll forgive ya on the account of hurting some nobodies, accident or otherwise… But… I'll make myself clear…"

The eyes from underneath his hat began glaring at Sir Daniel.

 _"Lay a hand on 'er… And I'll find ya… And beat ya t'a pulp… Heh…_ Nah, I can't do tha', really. Pathetic of me."

 **[Goodbye]**

"Heh… I'll enjoy yer company while it lasts."

Everything continued on as normal, but… The whole entirety of Kew Gardens feeling so empty… It was like a graveyard. "Alright then Dan! Let's go!" Winston headed for the gate…

* * *

 **LORD KARDOK [DARK PATH]**

He wasn't exactly shocked to see Lord Kardok on the cliffside, and gallop down over to Sir Daniel.

"Sir Daniel Fortesque…" He grunted. "I've waited for this day…! For this battle to come! For my revenge to be at hand! Palethorn gave me life… Just so I could see that jawless face of yours, and take out your other eye!" Kardok then withdrew his lance, pausing. "You… Have changed quite a bit, it seems… You have the look, that shows to be growing with power… How interesting!"

… How pathetic. Someone coming from the dead to try and stop Daniel. They had lost to Sir Daniel previously. What exactly was the point? Sir Daniel took out his own heavy lance, and prepared himself for a seemingly intense battle…

Which in reality, was nothing out of the norm. He defeated Lord Kardok with ease, who fled in turn. Forgettable.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB [DARK PATH]**

Professor Kift was wandering around in another room, an experimental table was nearby along with a jar with a brain in it. "Dan! Dan! Not a moment too soon! Palethorn is launching an all-out attack on us! He located me, and… Well, he made a giant monster that will be used to crush us all! Our only hope is to make our own to fight back."

"Slow down." Sir Daniel mumbled, annoyed.

"Right, sorry! Ahem… While you were gone for a while, Palethorn came in with his goons. He would have attacked, but surprisingly, Kiya stopped him! I guess his control over the undead isn't at one hundred percent, but… Between me wanting Kiya not to eat him, or not wanting Palethorn to ruin any chance of saving London, we made a deal."

"Deal?"

"Y-yes… If our monster could defeat his… I wanted a brain! Not like the one here, which was preserved from an old, fighting warrior! No, one that Princess Kiya could use! She has gotten a little better since her stay here, and even can surprisingly help with embalming… But, I figured we needed someone more strong! And thankfully, Palethorn does keep spare brains around."

"What if they win, professor?" Winston asked.

"Then…" He stuttered. "W-w-well, they didn't want Kiya because she would obviously put up too much of a fight or gnaw on them… They didn't want anything I had!… Instead, Palethorn asked for you. More accurately, his 'right-hand man' told Palethorn that you would be a much better prize, for various reasons unsaid!"

Sir Daniel's expression remained the same, unamused. There was no way Palethorn was going to have him, no matter the context. "Uh… Dan? You don't seem all that worried." Professor Kift scratched his own head, slightly puzzled at the reaction— Or, lack thereof. "Can you do me a favor? The brain and head are already here. But the limbs and torso… Well… I reanimated them during some experiments over a year ago, making them mutate into ghastly creatures! Now they all just run around, like insects! I know I'm probably being a nuisance when I ask, but… Could you please grab the body parts for me?"

A waste of time as he listed the body parts needed, but Sir Daniel knew that the only way to go further was to put up with this…

 **[Where's the Magic Sword?]**

"A magic sword?… Oh dear, Daniel, I'm afraid despite all my knowledge, I can't recreate something like that… W-why do you look so grim? Do not worry! Your arsenal will be large enough to hold weapons just as capable!"

 **[Blood Chalices…]**

"You… F-f-found one?!"

Professor Kift went silent for a few seconds, before turning away from Sir Daniel. He was thinking about something, but didn't say a word…

He had a look on his face like hope was just lost, but carefully faked a smile. "L-let's just worry about Palethorn for now… Alright?" Kift gulped, trying not to think about it.

Whatever. Daniel collected the limbs, along with a Souls Chalice, and brought them back. He didn't show any concern for the brain being dropped, or being used as the head for Kift's own monster…

* * *

 **IRON SLUGGER [DARK PATH]**

The first thing Daniel did in the "Dankenstein" body was smack the camera drone that was floating around, and jump into the ring without hesitation. Upon the sight of him, the Iron Slugger went from greatly intimidating… To shuddering in place, and looking at Lord Palethorn while he was describing the combatants.

"The unbeatable, the unstoppable— Wha' in the bloody world are y'doin'?! Y'tryin' t'call quits of all things now?!" Palethorn glared at the Iron Slugger, whose legs were trembling. "Yer artificial intelligence ain't made t'chicken out! Get over there and fight 'im!" Shoving the metallic monster, the Iron Slugger squeaked like a mouse in fear.

Kift climbed in as soon as Palethorn left. "Er, okay! I w-want a good, clean fight! No hitting below the belt, the first one to get a knockout is the winner! Lost limbs can be fixed up between rounds… Shake, and let's— Oof!" Daniel shoved the professor away, just wanting to get this stupid thing done with.

Boring, same as usual. Sir Daniel lowered the Iron Slugger's stamina, who was practically cowering by the end, and knocked his head off.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB**

"Well, we won that round, now that Kiya has a brain! But, we haven't gotten out of the woods just yet. In fact, right now, I'm picking up two areas of extreme, powerful psychic disturbances! Both are extremely threatening, and I feel one has to do with the Anubis Stone! Whitechapel, and Wulfrum hall respectively. Pity we can't find a way to send you to two places at once."

Kiya raised her head while polishing up some weapons. "Professor, why don't I go?"

"W-wha?! That's… That's far too dangerous! You just got a brain!" Kift protested. Sir Daniel seemed to be against the idea as well… For different reasons, but Kiya just pouted at them.

"Oh come now! You freed me from my tomb, Daniel. And you gave me a brain, Kift… I don't wish to be imprisoned again! I want to see the world, help in fights, yet be careful! Besides… I may not remember who this brain belonged to. But I can feel one thing, and that's my ability to fight back any rogues, and it certainly wasn't the cause of my death! I'm not a just some pretty, damsel princess despite being in the body of—"

"I want to go to Whitechapel for my own reasons… _You have nothing to do with it._ "

Both of them paused, still unsure. "As… As long as you return at the first issue and know what you're doing, you can go to Whitechapel. And then Daniel, you go to Wulfrum Hall. However, I must warn you! There's a killer on the loose, I think. Are you absolutely sure?" Kiya nodded again, grabbing a nearby pistol and dagger.

Sir Daniel just glared a the both of them, in disapproval.

 **[Switch places?]**

"Daniel… If there's something in Whitechapel you need, I'll go get it for you! There's some… Business I feel that needs to be settled there."

 **[Leave for Wulfrum Hall]**

Kift then took the smoking pipe out of his mouth. "Right then Daniel! There's a number of disturbances in the form of creatures of the night over there. Since you have no blood, you should be able to handle it! I don't know what Palethorn's influence over there is, but there is a piece of the Anubis Stone there, judging by that power being much greater than the one at Whitechapel…"

Amounts of disturbances meant nothing to Daniel. He wanted to go to Whitechapel as soon as possible. He hungered for whatever was there…

* * *

 **BONUS [SOULS CHALICE PRIZES, AFTER FIRST BLOOD CHALICE]**

 **[When turning in first Souls Chalice]**

"Here you go, Daniel! I know it's not something from your previous adventure, but I hope it will suffice! It's much more powerful than that crossbow your, uh, rather canny friend spoken of in legends used." Kift brought over a large gun. "It's a musket pistol! A rather strong gun! When fired, it—"

Without any warning, or need of instructions, Sir Daniel fired the gun, Professor Kift and Winston narrowly dodged the bullet, and stared him. "Uh… P-please be careful, next time, Daniel. We could have died!"

… That's too bad.

 **[When turning in second Souls Chalice]**

"Ah, what timing, Daniel! I've just replicated the hammer belonging to Stayner Iron Hewer with this energy! Surely you remember the strength of that weapon all to well, and you're bound to have a… Smashing time!" Kift then got to work with the new energy while Sir Daniel groaned at the joke.

Though, once in his hands, Sir Daniel couldn't help but form a… Rather sinister expression.

He made a lot of use of the Hammer years ago, and those uses would be made _again._

 **[When turning in third Souls Chalice]**

" _Eureka!_ I've done it! With this, you can sustain more life energy, Fortesque! Took a bit of work with some boiling chemicals and magic, but I did it!" Kift beamed, handing Sir Daniel a green bottle. "Be careful, it's still hot!"

He just took it in his hands, almost not feeling the pressure of the bottle's heat…

What a waste. He could have gotten a new weapon.

 **[When turning in fourth Souls Chalice]**

"Alright then, Daniel! Here you go! I managed to replicate the axe from Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver! Truly, a terrifying foe… And not really the best friend, but a worse enemy to have, right? Anyway, you can either smash this over someone's head, or use it like a boomerang! Not sure how that works, but I'm willing to defy the laws of physics of an axe just to help you on your quest!"

… Perfect. An axe from a rather bloodthirsty hero, just for Sir Daniel Fortesque! Along with the hammer, this is exactly what he wanted!

 **[After turning in fifth Souls Chalice]**

Kift got out of his seat, and handed Sir Daniel a lance. "Here you go, Fortesque! I know you aren't familiar with this sort of weapon, but… You may need it! It's a lance! you charge it up, and unleash a mighty piece straight at whoever is coming towards you! A tad heavy, but better than a measly wooden spear, right? It's also good to swing around large groups of enemies, though that's not as effective."

Oh, now he got it? Still, Daniel loved giant, hard-hitting weapons like this. If only Kift would work faster…

 **[After turning in sixth Souls Chalice]**

First thing that happened when Sir Daniel returned was Kiya standing in front of him. She looked… Well, rather dead as usual, but for once, spoke instead of groaning like a regular zombie or being completely silent.

"Give… Weapon…" She held a sword, the weapon shook in both her palms, clearly having trouble keeping a grip on it.

A hero's sword! Just like the one Woden gave Daniel previously…

… He wasn't impressed really. Sir Daniel wanted the Magic Sword, not one of a would-be hero.

 **[After turning in seventh Souls Chalice]**

"Daniel, I helped the professor make this one for you!" Kiya giggled, holding out a longbow. "It's capable of three different shots! Normal, fire, or magic! I'm the one who was able to add the extra abilities! Hopefully, it can help you!"

She slowly handed over the new weapon with a smile on her face. Sir Daniel however, didn't seem to care… He wanted something even better than this in terms of long-ranged weaponry.

* * *

 **((It begins…**

 **You know you're in for something grim, when it started off with the Iron Slugger being scared of Daniel. Don't think he's the only boss to rightfully be scared either.))**


	18. DARK PATH, PART 2

**WULFRUM HALL [DARK PATH]**

"Honestly, when I think back, I should have just used the Captain instead of you two! She wouldn't make excuses!… No matter. I shall have to call on my allies sooner than expected." He then turned on a some speakers and a microphone.

There was a yawn on the other end, followed by someone with a thick, Transylvanian accent. "Aaah… Lord Palethorn! Is the time right for my glorious arrival?"

"Oh yes, the timin' is just perfect." Palethorn replied, chuckling. "You still got the Anubis Stone piece I gave ya? Do me a favor and hide it, you might be gettin' company soon." He then shut off the speakers.

Mander got up, and before Dogman could say something, he clutched the yanked off tail and looked at Palethorn, gulping. "Sssssir… Maybe it'sssss not a good idea to messsss with Fortessssque any further. You sssssaw how frightened the Iron Slugger became during the fight."

"— Wha' of it?! Wha' kinda excuse is this now?!"

"I'm jusssst ssssaying…" Mander stuttered. "At Kew Gardensssss, when we left it to Kardok—"

"I said shut up with yer slimy whinin', didn't I?" Mander shut himself up, not wanting anything besides his tail being ripped off. "Come on y'two. Unless y'want me to leave ya sittin' here, which I'm inclined to do." With that, the both of them hopped back into the airship.

Sir Daniel proceeded right as they were gone, and saw the Spiv instantly. "A moment too late, Daniel, Palethorn just left… They got lucky." He chuckled a bit. "Anyway, y'better be careful, looks like Palethorn got help from the Count on his side."

He had a rather puzzled look on him. "The Count?"

His usual smirk came back. " _Count Vlad Dracula_ , mate. Ever since Palethorn rose t'power, he relocated from Transylvania t'over here. They made an agreement too, 'bout destroying ya." Daniel barely flinched. "Don't worry, just kick 'em into a place with sunlight while they aren't payin' attention. Or, if y'wake 'em by accident, just give 'em something that's aflame. They burn like a dried up leaf fallin' into a fire!… Whoops, I shouldn't be givin' ya ideas."

No point in listening to some crook. Sir Daniel ignored him, and moved on like normal. Too bad he couldn't kill the smaller, vampiric girls.

* * *

 **THE COUNT [DARK PATH]**

The room was a dark shade of red. A large coffin stood at the end of it, and opened slowly. Bursting out, was a tall man wearing a demonic-looking armor, cape spread out into a pair of wings. Quite the dramatic sight that took Sir Daniel Fortesque and Winston by surprise.

It was shortly ruined by a yawn and stretch, and the Count scratching himself before regaining his usual composure. "Vell now… Vhat manner of a creature are you, to disturb the Count's sleep, hm? Vhy, before me, I see nothing more than a reanimated bag of armor and bone, along vith the phantom of a puny child!" They both glared at him. "Haha! You have done vell, vhat did Palethorn call you? Fortesque? Yes, an impressive job to get this far… But! I, Count Vlad Dracula, have valked this vorld for hundreds, if not a thousand years!"

"But… I have never heard of you until now." Sir Daniel lowered his weapons, puzzled at the ego-maniac.

"Vhat? I can't understand you… Anyvay, I have defeat hundreds upon hundreds stronger than you, and for a thousand more I—"

"Get on with it." Sir Daniel replied, dryly. "I have things to do."

The Count clenched his fists in disapproval. "You… Interrupt, me?! Why, for your insolence, you shall suffer beyond all your imagination can handle, my ugly little friend!" He then cackled. "Oooh, but first… I need to make sure I look good!"

He walked up to a mirror and began posing in front of it. Normally, a vampire would have no reflection, but it seemed the armor that the Count was wearing was visible at least. Polishing off a spot and fixing the wings, he let out a satisfied chuckle.

"You don't have a reflection under that. There's no point." Sir Daniel snapped.

" _La~la~la~!_ Can't hear you, bonehead!… Aha! There… Now, I am ready!"

… How lame this excuse for a Count was. Definitely not the real Dracula. Fortesque had zero hesitation in reflecting his attacks back, part of him wished for a more direct method though. He was going to get it though once the Count's armor came apart with ease.

 _ **"AAAAAUGH!"**_ He shrieked, breaking all the windows in the room. "You have done vell so far my bony friend, but all resistance is futile! You vill not defeat the Count!" Cackling, he landed. "All the magic came mostly from that armor of mine… Now, I shall have to rely on pure agility and my vondrous— … Vait… Vhy do you look excited, and not afraid?" Sir Daniel approached him, holding his sword. "Aha! I know vhat this is… **_You… Are so entranced by my beauty!~_** "

He stopped in his tracks, glaring at the Count. "No doubt in my mind! I, the great Count of vampires in Wulfrum Hall… So stunning! Impossible to look away from… With my perfect, chiseled muscles!" The Count flexed, then stretched out his legs. "My amazing fashion sense!… My gorgeous power, all around!~"

In disgust, Sir Daniel drew closer, and swung his sword at the Count. "Haha! Honestly… Despite your appearance, you, are proving to be quite the vorthy foe! And I love the sight of someone so _violent!…_ I could make you into my own servant! Ve could both kill those in our way!… Vhat do you say?" The Count laughed, before realizing that Fortesque wasn't up for negotiation.

With that, he began gliding through the room at crazed speed. "I vill force you to be part of this mansion then…! Let us dance vithin shadows and blood, skilled knight!"

Sir Daniel took little time into burning the Count with the mirrors, but with sunlight this time. And flaming arrows. Both were extremely satisfying, but… Daniel felt as if he had to put another nail in the Count's coffin, just in case a vampire like him wouldn't die.

Cutting off a piece of wood from the pillars and sharpening it while the Count was begging, he pulled it into the crossbow…

"Urgh! No! The light! It burns my skin! _It burns my soul!_ Nooooo!" He shouted, laying on the floor suddenly, hand over his head, trying to be dramatic. "Make it stop! Spare me, Hero of Gallowmere! Mercy! Take the Anubis Stone! I von't do anything bad again! _Pleeee—_ Vait… V-vhat are you doing now?"

He fired the wooden stake into the Count's chest, who just stared at Daniel, wide-eyed. Choking a squeak from his throat, the Count could only say one thing before turning to ash. "Urk… This is a 'no' to the offer, then?" With that, the Count claiming to be Dracula, was no more.

Winston just stared at Daniel, who yawned, and left. "H-hey! Daniel! What about the Anubis Stone?! We need to use it against Palethorn!"

The Anubis Stone? For what purpose? Daniel knew very well he could easily defeat Palethorn without it. He ignored the ghost further, right now, all that mattered was Whitechapel.

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB [DARK PATH]**

Professor Kift looked… Extremely worried. He was chewing on his smoking pipe and fidgeting around, he nearly dropped it when Sir Daniel and Winston came back. "Ah! Oh, er, hello Daniel… I see you must have ridded of the threat in Wulfrum Hall. That's… Excellent!" It was pretty easy for Winston to see something was wrong.

"Professor? What's eating you?"

"U-uh… I… Unfortunately lost all contact with Kiya somehow! I had a signal with her the whole time she went to Whitechapel, and she told me there were a lot of zombies running around, which she took care of just fine, and police were too busy looking around for a killer. After that, she said something about someone following her, then it cut off and she hasn't come back or anything!"

Sir Daniel felt his single eye widen, trembling. "I know, I know! This is my fault for letting her go alone…! If something happens, I… I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself! Kift got out of his chair, about to run off, until Winston stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing professor?! If Kiya didn't come back, then chances are, you won't either! Just let Daniel and I take care of it! Right Dan?" Winston smiled.

Kift only froze up. "But… Winston, I d-don't know how to tell you this, but—" He looked at Sir Daniel, wanting to change the subject. "Ahh… Dan! I see you, uh, didn't take the Anubis Stone piece? You don't need it after all, is that what you thought?" The professor asked, trying to be polite.

Nodding slowly, Daniel just kept stared, looking vacant a bit. "You, uh… Really want to go to Whitechapel… That badly?" Kift looked around the room, and tugged at his collar. "Well… Alright then, Daniel! Yes, g-go there and find Kiya!"

He was hiding something. Daniel could tell, but didn't care, and Winston didn't notice anything wrong with what was going on.

 **[After turning in eighth Souls Chalice]**

"Alright Dan, I'm sure you remember this too well. A Magic Shield made of gold! If it ever falls apart, you can get the Spiv to fix it right back up and you can go along!" Professor Kift handed Sir Daniel a large, golden shield, good for anything that was somehow too strong for Daniel to take care of with a weapon alone

 _… But where was the Magic Sword, still?_

 _ **MAGIC SHIELD FOUND**_

 **[Serial killer?]**

"There's a man running around, targeting females near Whitechapel! That's why I was hesitant on Kiya going, I know she can handle herself, but… If he gets his hands on her… Though… Part of me thinks, he may be less of a threat now…"

 **[Leave for Whitechapel]**

"Good luck, Daniel! Though, I don't think you really need it at this point, do you?" Kift sighed, while Daniel leered at him one last time before departing with Winston.

… Professor Kift dug through a drawer in his work table. He took out some scrap papers and a pen. "I have to hurry, and make this clear for Winston when he returns…!"

* * *

 **WHITECHAPEL [DARK PATH]**

Zombies were one thing… Peelers were another.

It seemed that Whitechapel was almost deserted, except when it came to the police. "How are we ever going to get any leads on where Kiya is?! Maybe a disguise?" Winston pondered, unaware of Daniel's unamused expression.

… That's stupid. Daniel wasn't going to make himself look like an idiot. The only way out of this, was to just eliminate the guards, wasn't it? They were in the way, and attacking Sir Daniel just like the zombies. They were a threat, therefore, moved out of the way.

Surely, people would be thankful for ridding of a police force who can't get rid of a single serial killer anyway. Sir Daniel would do that for them anyway if he ran into the Ripper, no matter how elusive he was. More useless than Boiler Guards.

Winston shuddered at the sight. "Daniel, what are you doing?!… I mean, self-defense, sure, but… Isn't actively seeking them out a bit much?" The ghost was disregarded, as Sir Daniel continued his slaughter against the peelers. He read some stuff about a membership card while running around, but it seemed like pointless nonsense to him.

During his work, Sir Daniel stopped over to the Spiv, who snickered at the sight of him. "Doin' yer work on gettin' rid of the cops? I got a job later too, but now… I'll give ya quick help. But y'may not see me again, so stock up on wha'ever while y'can."

… Not see him again? What did he mean?…

 **[Blood Chalices?]**

"If ya haven't gotten it already, it'll show up t'ya soon… Heh… I'm talkin' with Sir Dan, aren't I? No? Yes?…"

 **[You]**

"… Wha', y'wanna axe me too? I'm the only help y'got for right now. And right now, I got no reason t'fight… Yet… But really, who's gonna supply ya with arsenal? And by the time yer done, I'll be gone."

 **[Goodbye]**

"I'd give a partin' word on wha' y'plan on doin', but… Someone like me can't really act on anythin'. Guess this is goodbye."

Too bad. Can't really kill the Spiv, despite how annoyingly cryptic he is. Right now, Daniel had to focus on getting rid of the last few peelers. He didn't get anything out of it, but…

He was satisfied so much. And the gate to the clock tower opened up from the storm.

… There was still one good soul left to take.

Lightning began to strike, creating two shadows for Fortesque to see as he stepped beyond the gate.

"Kiya!" Winston called out,

A dagger was knocked straight out of her hand, Kiya was shoved near a wall. "You…!" She grunted, holding her arm. Eyes widening in fear, the figure drew close. It was as if she was seeing her life flash before her eyes.

"I remember now…! You're the one who—"

Before she could say anymore, claw pierced into her chest, lifting Kiya off the ground and making her scream with pain. Kiya could feel her life force being drained away, the other clawed hand—

The scene panned onto Sir Daniel's extremely stoic, empty expression, and Winston being outright traumatized. Jack, the Ripper, turned to the duo, and… Shivered. Daniel's gaze was stabbing into his own, making him toss Kiya to them, before fleeing.

Sir Daniel glanced down at Kiya, who coughed. "Daniel…?" He then averted his gaze to Winston, who thankfully, was distracted.

"You coward! Get back here!" Winston called out, trying to see where the Ripper had ran off to. Taking advantage of the situation, Sir Daniel finished it while the scene was more focused on Winston.

The last good soul he needed, and a Blood Chalice appeared before him.

"Daniel, we gotta find a way to get him, or—" Winston turned around, examining the area. "Where did Kiya go?… And where did that chalice come from?"

Two obtained… One to go.

* * *

 **((The Iron Slugger and Jack the Ripper? Terrified of "Dark Path" Dan. Mander and Kift even get the message that something is up, but then… There's the Count, who loves the bloodthirsty side instead… I guess it's better than the ignorant Winston and Palethorn though. :** **V ))**


	19. DARK PATH, PART 3

**THE PROFESSOR'S LAB [DARK PATH]**

"Professor! Kiya is—" Winston stopped as he floated in. The lab was completely empty of life. "Professor? Oh no… Did Palethorn get to him?! Especially after that deal we made?!" Puffing up his cheeks and pouting, the small ghost examined the area, all over the place.

Sir Daniel just stepped over to a note that was sitting on the table, which Winston neglected, and glanced over it quickly.

 ** _Winston, dear boy_**

 _"Please, if you're reading this, I've already fled with the Spiv… More accurately, Montague. We used plan on getting out of the country, fast!_

 _Both of us had a feeling Kiya would be killed, if the Ripper didn't do her in, I know the Soul Demon will, in order to get the Blood Chalices._

 _If you know well, you'll find us and get away from that thing! It isn't Sir Da—"_

Crumpling the note and stuffing it in his armor, Sir Daniel looked around, taking a Life Bottle that was lying around for his own, before heading for the sewers without much word. "Daniel? Hey! Wait up! What's going on?!" Foolishly, the little ghost followed.

Now, it wasn't that Sir Daniel exactly needed help with anything that would soon come their way, but some quick pointers on things maybe he couldn't figure out would always be good. So he couldn't let Winston figure things out… Especially if he needed the spirit for something else if possible.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

* * *

 **THE SEWERS [DARK PATH]**

The Mullocks were not intelligent people by any means. What they lacked in brains, made-up in a "sixth sense", so to say. They saw Daniel, and were shocked, almost conflicted, before going ahead and attacking him.

"Oh great!" Winston groaned. "For a moment, I thought they were on our side. I heard that the Mullocks were benevolent… It must be more of Palethorn's magic, somehow reaching here!" At this point, Winston wasn't even giving advice, he was just spewing crap, and it was annoying. Octomators seemed to be also roaming the sewers, but were disposed of even more quickly than the Mullocks due to them being much more fragile.

Word got around fast when Sir Daniel entered the village. "One-eyed god…! What has happened? You have been corrupted with evil!" The Mullock King declared, stepping out of his hut. Winston just stared for a moment.

"Daniel? Corrupted with evil? You're surely mistaken! You're all the ones who seem to be corrupt, attacking him and all!… Right?" Winston shuddered lightly.

Finally, he was getting the message a little bit, after being dense and seeing everything as self-defense or running out of options. "No! We had hoped for the one-eyed god to save us, but… Instead, we are presented with—"

"N-no! Shut up!" Winston retorted. "Sir Daniel is on a quest to stop Palethorn, by collecting those weirder chalices before him! A-and with our options being limited… You're in the way! The last one needed is here, or something!" The Mullocks cowered before both Daniel and Winston, preparing their weapons.

He had to use his items wisely. The Spiv wasn't anywhere, so he could not restock on any ammo. Surprisingly though, the Mullock King, despite his lightning powers and being able to restore the health of his allies… Was much weaker physically, than his own people. Sir Daniel aimed for him first, and took his two lightning spells.

… Wait, _two?_ Sir Daniel had no use for the good lightning.

 _ **LIGHTNING STOLEN**_

Yeah, this made getting rid of the rest of the Mullocks in the area much easier. By the time all of them were eliminated… One soul was still missing again.

Putting on the mask that belonged to the Mullock King, Sir Daniel looked around, unable to find anymore victims to slay. "H-hey Daniel… I'm starting to wonder… W-was what they said… True?" Winston stuttered, before Daniel pulled out a note from inside his armor. The little ghost read it. "What is this? A letter from the professor?" As he started to read, Daniel charged some lightning.

 ** _…_**

The screen panned off, as a bell was rung by Daniel.

When a Mullock on a raft paddled over, only Sir Daniel was there in the Mullock King's disguise, holding the last Blood Chalice…

No time to waste. Sir Daniel needed one last thing before he could move on, and he knew just where to find it.

* * *

 **THE TIME MACHINE KEEP** **[DARK PATH]**

Sir Daniel tore off the disguise the moment he entered the ruins. He had to make this quick, now that his ally was put to a better use, and no longer able to give hints or advice. Now that he had all three Blood Chalices, he was ready to just make his way to the cathedral and activate them.

The only thing that stopped him from going there now, was a weapon. One that was long-ranged, and had infinite ammo… Somehow, Daniel knew he could find it here. He was going to just have to solve a puzzle without Winston. Not that it would take much effort, the notes scattered around pretty much told Sir Daniel to find an explosive, and hook it up to the blockade.

After all, so far, there were no weapons he could take that had unlimited ammunition. The ones encased within glass on the bedroom walls either needed a source of energy to work, or seemed far too complex to use. Either way, Daniel got the batteries along with a Life Bottle, and was ready to put the explosive to use.

 ** _LIFE BOTTLE FOUND_**

Everything was so quiet without Winston pestering him… It felt… _Better._

Shame that he couldn't have abandoned rid of that djinn like this years ago. Blowing up the blockade, Sir Daniel went where the time machine was resting…

* * *

 **THE OCTOMATOR CAPTAIN [DARK PATH]**

Sir Daniel didn't even bother to read the note on the ground, instead, he stared the time machine.

He didn't have any use of it right now, and even then, Daniel didn't have the key to activate it fully. Eventually he would come back, but for right now…

 _ **"It hold, there right!"**_

Turning around slowly, Sir Daniel saw the alien woman. The Octomator Captain; Hesperia Planum, pointing her ray-gun at him. "Palethorn monster from, out get! Or will I make you… Uh…" She just stared at Daniel, who was stepping over to her. "N-no closer come! I'll or… Into zap you oblivion!" He didn't stop, withdrawing his sword.

Although Daniel had plenty of good souls… Maybe one more wouldn't hurt.

Making use of the lightning he had already stolen from the Mullock King, Sir Daniel charged it up and struck Planum while she was adjusting her ray-gun. Since all his regular weapons were useless, that was really the only option to take Planum down fast enough.

Her captain status was clearly unearned. Someone this weak shouldn't have been fighting Sir Daniel. Then again, so far, no one should be. Everything had been a pushover almost.

"Agh!" She grunted, falling over and clutching her mask, which was torn apart. "S-such power…! Why… Palethorn's creations skill should not be!" Planum then looked at Daniel, who was towering over her. "Y-you… Inside empty you are! I can't to in you give!"

With one last final attempt to fight back, the Octomator Captain raised her arm to fire the ray-gun.

Sir Daniel reacted timely by grabbing her wrist, and ripping it out of Planum's tight grip. She gasped, as her arm was pinned to the wall. Planum could feel the tip of the ray-gun stroking the side of her face.

… Really, she was a beautiful kind of otherworldly specimen. Too bad she was in the way, because this seemed like a waste.

Planum's eyes teared up, and the ray-gun began charging up… And the screen panned to black once again, before Sir Daniel was allowed to leave, only a pile of black, disintegrated ash remained where his opponent was.

 _ **RAY-GUN STOLEN**_

* * *

 **JACK THE RIPPER [DARK PATH]**

The Ripper saw two coated figures running away in the rain, past the cathedral. They didn't seem like the types to be impure, despite shady looks, but it did make him curious. First, the police were no longer after him for some reason, and now it seemed like some were evacuating.

He noticed one figure drop a strange, red colored object. Approaching it, and not wanting to bother them, Jack picked it off the ground with his claws. It was a key… Not like any kind he had seen before, which would generally be a house key of the sort.

The ring of the key slid down one of his clawed digits. Slightly amusing to him, but that little glimmer vanished when he heard footsteps, splashing in the rain puddles. The Ripper's gaze lifted up to the knight standing before him from last time.

… Now he knew why people were fleeing. The same chills he had from last time were coming back. "You again? Persistent. Are you angry about… Before?" He gulped, drawing back into the cathedral walls. Sir Daniel had a look in his eyes that told the Ripper it wasn't the case, and that he came here for a different reason.

Although the Ripper could flee, just like anyone else, and save himself, go back to his usual schtick… Something was tearing apart his morality.

"L-listen here… Demon who calls himself a knight! For one thing… While I am pleased you got rid of the peelers, you are destroying the purpose of my mission! To cleanse all the impure filth that walks in London! _There is room only for one murderer!_ And mine… Are for fate, and purification! Not plunging everything into meaningless destruction and emptiness!"

Was this a joke? Sir Daniel couldn't help but chuckle in a dark manner at the Ripper, who trembled a little more. "W-why are you laughing?… I'm… Going to stop you! For the sake of this world that still needs to become clean before anything else!" Still holding onto the key, the Ripper lunged at Daniel.

Good thing Kiya nor Winston were here. They would just get in the way, or drag things on. Downside only being, the Ripper dealt a lot of damage to Sir Daniel, proving that he was certainly determined to stop Fortesque by any means.

The thing that made this much easier in exchange? The ray-gun Daniel had stolen. If there was something that the Ripper was weak to, it was the blasts that came from it. Those few moments where he stood still, or made himself visible gave Dan the time to fire at the Ripper.

Like the previous, more pathetic fights, the Ripper was done in. The only thing that kept him going on a bit longer than the others was the fact he was really fast and made himself invulnerable to things. Either way, he was knocked onto the ground, splashing into a mud puddle while being rained on.

"P-please…" He choked, lifting his hand up to stop Sir Daniel. "Spare me, demo— Knight!" The Ripper began shivering like crazy, his usual grin replaced with a fearful look. "W-we could do this together! Purifier the world, and… And then doing what you want! J-just don't kill me!"

"Uh-uh." Sir Daniel pointed the ray-gun, the charged. "You said there was room only for one…" With that, he fired, killing the Ripper instantly. Afterwards, Daniel pulled the key away from his claws.

Bad souls. Good souls. Didn't matter. Anyone who got in the way was to be killed.

* * *

 **CATHEDRAL SPIRES [DARK PATH]**

All of the Shadow Demons who saw Sir Daniel instantly went inside of the cathedral. It wasn't a reaction of fear, as much as it seemed like they wanted to arrange something. The buckets of molten lava were removed entirely by them.

The gargoyles that spewed fire were also shut off, it seemed just about everything outside the cathedral was rendered harmless.

Really pointless, other than the atmosphere. Though, not all of it was for nothing, a lone room had a Life Bottle in it, which Daniel was going to need once he actually got inside of the cathedral.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

* * *

 **CATHEDRAL SPIRES, THE DESCENT [DARK PATH]**

Finally, some action was going on. Unlike the Shadow Demons, the Shielded Armor Knights and Devil Dogs seemed to be malevolent towards Sir Daniel. Killing the former was a waste of time to Daniel, as fun as killing them would be.

Getting past all of those nuisances, inside a single room, were tons of Shadow Demons. One spoke above all the others. "We have been waiting for your return…" He hissed. "We had absorbed the lost souls of angels that belong to this place, and opened the door for you ourselves. There's someone under Palethorn who has a weapon that you may want… Here, take this."

The Shadow Demon handed Sir Daniel a Life Bottle. "The elevator is now also available for use to you… We hoped that one day, our original master would break us free from the use of pitiful sorcerers. Thank you, for granting it." With those last cryptic words, they flew away. Daniel seemed to not be bothered by this, and did not attack the Shadow Demons which were his enemies in a previous quest.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE FOUND**_

Elevator just for Daniel, huh? No point in messing around. Daniel was going to reach the top, and get what he wanted.

* * *

 **((Apologies if this segment seems like a lot of wasted chances. I just wanted all the worst levels over with, because the main focus is more-so how Daniel changes and how the bosses react to him…**

 **Planum didn't change much, but the Ripper… Is almost more like an anti-villain? I mean, what he still did was terrible with all the murders here, but compared to this path version of Sir Daniel who pretty much went to slay innocents in Kew Gardens, along with a whole village of sewer people… Yeah, he's the lesser of two evils. Even more insight will come to that later.** **))**


	20. DARK PATH, PART 4

**LORD KARDOK? [DARK PATH]**

After stepping off of the creaky, breaking elevator and opening the door, Sir Daniel could see the centaur standing there.

"Fortesque… This is it… We shall decide which one of us is superior! I will fulfill Palethorn's last demand… _'Stop Sir Daniel Fortesque at all costs!'…_ But, I could care less for his plan, despite me being his devoted right-hand man. All of this, was to have a fair fight you." He turned around, eyes gleaming.

A piece of the Anubis Stone stood on a pedestal, Kardok directed to it. "That right there… Is what you are after, yes? Then let us—" Sir Daniel shook his head in response, surprising Kardok. "Uh, no? Hmm… You seem even more different since we last met. What is it you wanted if you climbed up the cathedral?"

Sir Daniel just stared down at him, glaring. "You're in my way… You have something I want." He mumbled, pointing at the centaur.

"That grimace on you… I see, you grow weary of all these shenanigans…" Lord Kardok then withdrew his lance. "So I'll finish you, and then drag your body around for fun!" His voiced cracked slightly, before charging at Sir Daniel.

Now this was actually a challenge. Daniel couldn't risk getting hit too much due to his defenses not being idealistically high. Either way, it was the same fight, albeit more aggressive and with Kardok firing arrows embedded with dark magic.

… The dark magic somehow, was not doing much damage, as if to compensate for everything else being a hard hit on Sir Daniel. Awaiting for Kardok to charge at him, Daniel prepared the heavy lance, and struck his hides at the given moment.

As smoke began coming out, waiting for the chance to pierce Kardok again, the parts that made up the centaur broke down, showing they were made merely out of metal machinery. Getting out of the act in a dramatic fashion, the skeletal soldier removed his hood.

"Well, well… Looks like my façade is over! That's right, Sir Daniel Fortesque, I am not Lord Kardok, your old enemy… Or should I say… _My general!_ "

Daniel nearly ignored everything he was saying, just wanting to cut to the chase. It seemed that Hamis and his banter wouldn't let him though. "My general, _Lord Kardok…_ Ah yes, I could remember it like it was yesterday… Even though it was hundreds of years ago! When the war first started, you were charging into battle, preparing for the battle against my lord, Zarok and our army! My general stood at the front…"

A whole flashback went on as a backdrop, while Hamis rambled on about the battle of Gallowmere. Sir Daniel took the chance to approach the lone window in the room.

The three Blood Chalices surrounded him, before a dark aura covered Sir Daniel Fortesque entirely. Hamis finally took notice while he was talking. "H-hey! Are you listening to me, Fortesque?!" His eyes widened at the sight, once the black clouds vanished.

Now standing there, was Sir Daniel, in completely black armor. Hamis felt his jaw hanging at the sight. "Th… The… **_The black knight's armor?!_** " He drew back in shock, staring at Fortesque. "The Blood Chalices… Palethorn had been searching high and low for them! But couldn't! And… The black knight's armor… Those who cannot be controlled, and have no master wear it! They are a warrior who does not stop for anyone, and will fight whoever stand in the way!"

His eyes glimmered. "Such an armor… Should belong to me! Sir Hamis; the great knight! This must be fate!" In excitement, Hamis unsheathed his magic sword, which Sir Daniel recognized as the weapon he wanted— No, _needed,_ to finish everything off before facing Palethorn.

"That sword belongs to me… You are unworthy of donning this armor." Sir Daniel replied, dryly.

"W-What?! Why…! Have at you then, jawless cretin! En garde!" Hamis approached Sir Daniel, magic sword in hand, ready for a duel. For once, Daniel was battling someone who seemed to put up a decent enough fight. Not really saying much however.

Unfortunately, Sir Daniel couldn't just destroy him with the lightning or ray-gun like he could with Jack the Ripper. It would make things much easier, since Daniel wasn't the kind to have a fun, fair fight that dragged. "That's right! _Keep trying to hurt me, damage me!_ " Holding up the magic sword, a purple tongue formed that licked the blade. "I burn with fury and excitement from craving such an intense battle!"

… Plus, Hamis was a bizarre one that made Daniel uncomfortable. Not as questionable as the Count, but up there definitely.

The newly obtained armor from the power of the Blood Chalices boosted Fortesque's defenses to a quarter, and never needed to be repaired or tempered. He could also feel that his power had been slightly boosted from the dark magic covering his body…

"One of us has to fall eventually! What will fate tilt towards?!" Hamis growled, bits of his armor being cut off from each strike of Daniel's longsword. He didn't hesitate at all in delivering the last blow, to Hamis's torso.

A deep-purple, beating heart coated in flames and magic stood there. Before anything else could happen, Daniel made sure to knock the magic sword out of Hamis's hands first, before grabbing the blade for himself. "Ggh…! My energy… Exposure…!" Collapsing onto his knees, Hamis was met with his own weapon pointing at his face. "Fate… Tipped in your favor from the start, but…"

Hamis sighed, almost looking depressed for a moment. " ** _You aren't Sir Daniel Fortesque at all… Are you?_ ** You're just using his vessel and identity, to make your moves." He heaved, and then grinned at the black knight before him. "I know… That page Daniel has been hiding… Is what contains you, **_Soul Demon…_** The one thing Zarok refused to summon at all costs?"

A chuckle came from him. "You've embedded yourself inside of Fortesque's burning soul, revived by magic… Just like my heart here."

The purple, flaming heart began pumping faster as Hamis got up. "But if you're not Sir Daniel Fortesque, and are just using him as your puppet… _Then I can't lose to you!_ And I won't be fair anymore!" Staggering, Hamis grabbed his giant lance again, along with a longbow.

"I'll shoot out the beast controlling that skeleton, and face the real deal!"

… This was the opposite of what Daniel expected. He now had a feeling, he would be in for a foe who was completely serious. Not a pushover like Planum, not a coward who was in the way like the Ripper…

But someone who was intent on stopping Sir Daniel entirely. "Soul Demon! I will do what Zarok would have wanted, upon the sight of you! Seal you back where you came!" With that, the real last battle against Hamis started… With him having a new line of stamina, as he was covered with purple flares.

 _ **MAGIC SWORD STOLEN**_

Clashing against him would only result in being knocked away by the lance, and using the ray-gun would be blocked off along with any projectiles. The only method left was the fight fire with fire… Sir Daniel withdrew his only option left, the heavy lance, and waited for Hamis to miss.

Hamis threw himself at Daniel almost, spinning the lance around in a drill-like manner. Narrowly avoiding it, Sir Daniel pierced his armor, exposing the soldier further. The purple flames burned brighter, some of it coming out of Hamis's eyes now. "This amount of pain, pushing me to my limit!… Just like my training! Yes, _keep going!_ Each time you hurt me, I only grow stronger!"

… Oh great. Now he was back to being a masochistic fighter. But Hamis wasn't lying, as he began using his longbow with nothing but his left arm and his teeth. Catching on how dark magic on the arrows was useless, he instead relied on flaming arrows this time.

So far, this may have been the most difficult battle Daniel had gone through. It was a lot like his battle against this faker when he was posing as Lord Kardok, but now… He was much more unorthodox, and wasn't giving any signal on the attack that was being prepared. Sir Daniel had to be fast when he saw what Hamis was going with.

When Hamis wasn't even using his lance or bow, he instead ran over and spun around with the lance in hand, or attempted to kick Sir Daniel. It was all going so fast… But when he got himself dizzy from all of that, Daniel saw it as a chance.

Knocking off Hamis's helmet, the flames surrounded his head. Just one more, final blow, and Daniel could axe this idiot…

… Should he be literal, maybe and take out the axe? Nah. It was too weak. Better to just go all out.

Daniel shoved him against the wall with one last, blunt hit. Hamis's flames stopped flickering, and began to calm down. "C-curses…! Despite me going all out, and not playing by usual rules… Demon, you don't—"

Hamis didn't even get the chance to finish that sentence. Something sharp pierced his heart. He looked down, seeing Daniel stabbing what kept him alive with the magic sword… The magic sword that used to be his.

"Y-you…" Hamis smiled. "No… I don't mind going this way… Even though I thought I would be the villain that would face Daniel… I… Ended up being the hero in the end."

With that, his eyes sunk into his skull, flames vanishing along with the heart popping like a balloon filled with dark magic. Now, Hamis was nothing more than a plain skeleton…

Now, Sir Daniel could leave with the weapons he wanted. His last destination?

The parliament.

* * *

 **THE PARLIAMENT [DARK PATH]**

No time to waste back at the lab, other than stocking up on assorted supplies Daniel really didn't need. He was there… The last level.

Daniel had slain everything in his way up to this point.

Any enemy he encountered that blocked him was no different. All of them…

Except the Shadow Demons. They were nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **MANDER & DOGMAN [DARK PATH]**

Palethorn puffed his cigar, standing there with Mander and Dogman. He smirked. "Before partin' ways, Kardok gave me a useful tip as t'why y'have a use, Dan." Raising his cane-stick, he used dark magic to tug underneath the torso-armor of Sir Daniel. "I'll take tha', thank y'very much."

He growled at Palethorn, who pulled out an old piece of paper from the inside of his armor. "Yikes mate! Bloody— Why does it feel like it's burnin'?!… Bah, whatever."

"Bones, bones, bones!" Dogman bounced, excitedly.

The last page of Zarok's spell-book, it had been inside Sir Daniel's ribcage the whole time. "I was wonderin' where the people who originally found Zarok's book tore out the last page and stuffed it, I'm glad y'saved me the trouble and brought it over… Besides, y'never give up, d'ya Dan?" Palethorn sighed. "Y'should join me. We'd make a great team. Now tha' Kardok— Or should I say, Hamis, is gone. After all, I'm the one who trusted 'im with a steam-powered horse body… But instead, I'm once again lumbered with these two morons."

Mander raised his head. "But massssster, I—"

 _"Silence!"_ Palethorn growled. "Think about it Daniel, an eternity by me side. With my power, I could put flesh on y'bones, give ya a new eye, and a jaw once again, as easy as pie. Y'still have a chance, mate."

Instead of the usual mumbles, Sir Daniel made himself almost completely clear. " _Pathetic._ No one controls me." Palethorn, Mander, and Dogman all collectively froze up for a split moment. They wanted to make sure they all heard that right.

"Uh… Y'two idiots redeem yourselves and kill 'im while I try t'decipher this one page." Palethorn then exited without another word after he shoved the duo in front of him, slamming the door behind him, leaving Sir Daniel with the duo.

Same as last time. Weak, and forgettable.

 **[If Dogman is taken down first]**

"Dogman?… Y-you killed him!" Mander gasped, shivering. "Oh no… Oh nononono…! Thissss can't be happening!" He whined, panicking. "I… I don't know what to do now! I'm dead meat either way!" With that, Mander ran across the room.

He wasn't attacking so much like last time, as much as he was… Going so fast, that it was near impossible to catch him. It was very evident he just wanted to leave and run away. But Daniel wasn't going to let that happen…

 **[If Mander is taken down first]**

"Wha… Mander?" Dogman looked down at his unmoving partner, sniffed for a moment… And then snarled at Fortesque. "You… Monster! You _killed_ Mander! He may have been a nag that insults my intelligence, and a weak link in general, but he's a person, you know! Don't you have any regard for life of those who never did anything wrong?!"

Sir Daniel ignored him, only wanting to kill off the both of them. "Right! That does it! I'm not gonna be a nice, good ol' Dogman anymore!" With that, he became outright irrational, only focusing on tearing Fortesque apart, limb from limb.

Although him being so aggressive was extremely dangerous, Daniel was still overpowered at this point. Taking care of them, while only slightly more difficult than before, wasn't something to worry about. Even if it took a bit of time.

Once both were dead, Sir Daniel saw a life bottle poking out of Mander's pocket… No reason to not claim a prize while he was at it. He was one life bottle short to begin with, but it didn't matter.

 _ **LIFE BOTTLE STOLEN**_

* * *

 **((Everyone else is the same, but Hamis is the one who puts up the biggest fight… And arguably the hardest boss fight in the game, along with possibly normal path Queen-zilla & Palethorn.**

 **This was really fun to write, because I feel like Hamis should have been expanded on a bit more, so now, he's a bit more of a threat compared to the normal path.))**


	21. DARK PATH ENDING

**LORD PALETHORN [DARK PATH]**

"Oh, how bloody joyful. Y'killed my two servants. How tragic, how… _Achingly predictable!_ " Palethorn laughed a little, trying to hide his annoyance. "Thankfully, while y'were dawdlin' about with 'em, I actually managed t'decipher this page, and…"

Palethorn looked down from his aircraft at Sir Daniel, and his eyes widened. "… Black knight's armor… The Blood Chalices… Tha' murderous intent…!" He gulped, smirking. "W-w-well now! Wha' a twist! Ya… Abadoned the professor, tha' small ghost, and everyone else, huh?" Daniel had a dead look in him, almost seeming motionless.

"Y'mean t'say tha' right now… Before me, is—" Palethorn got a reply finally, a zap to his aircraft from the ray-gun, which made the ship unable to lift off from short-circuiting. "Aye! Y'bloody traitor…! Alright then, y'demon, I'm the one with the page and spell-book, so y'gotta obey me!" Sir Daniel ignored him, taking out the magic sword now.

The shadow that was sitting in the throne stirred, revealing her horrible form. "Right, new plan… Queen-zilla! Let's show this cretin what happens when y'defy Lord Palethorn of Shoreditch!" Raising his cane-stick as the monstrous queen lunged at Daniel, the final battle started…

Daniel started by cutting the boils on Queen-zilla's arms and dodging Palethorn's magic. The lightning spells and swings of the queen's arms were quite the challenge, but that small boost in attack from his black armor gave a slight advantage to Sir Daniel. Once Queen-zilla's right arm went limp and was completely drained, Palethorn stepped himself up in retaliation.

Knowing that dark magic would be useless against Sir Daniel wearing that armor, he instead shot giant fireballs, notably much more powerful than the ones Mander used. "Y'don't stand a chance against us! Just submit already, y'demon! Ya were summoned t'obey only the one with the book in hand!"

Once the pores on Queen-zilla's left arm were done with too, Palethorn grunted in frustration and slight fear, before firing ice magic from the cane-stick this time. "Why don't y'just… _Cool off?!_ "

 _ **…**_

Jokes? At a time like _this?_

Sir Daniel wasn't going to forgive that now, whether it was an intended pun or not. Especially now that Palethorn was constantly making himself vulnerable each time Queen-zilla had to recover from her arms being drained of liquids. Running up to him right now would have been suicide, since Palethorn could easily freeze Sir Daniel if he got too close… Thankfully, this is what the ray-gun was for. Long-distance firing. "Blast it! Y'don't give up at all!" Palethorn paused, as Queen-zilla finally got up again.

A single, glowing pore was on her face, and ready to be cut. She let out an ear-piercing yell upon the stab. She flailed around, before turning more humane-looking and collapsing. Sir Daniel ignored her, and turned his attention back to Palethorn.

He was panicking. Never before had he been cornered, and of all things… A relentless killer was the one doing it.

"Queen-zilla, done for?!… N-no matter! I'll take care of ya then!" Unleashing multiple, giant bolts of lightning and fireballs at the same time, followed up with ice, Sir Daniel had to be extra careful to not get hit, or it would surely mean losing an entire life bottle.

It seemed that using all of that magic wore Palethorn out, or made him unable to see what was going on, as he spent a couple of seconds examining the area around him…

And was met with Daniel dashing over to him, slashing at Palethorn with the magic sword. He fell over finally, seemingly wounded quite a bit from the brawl. "No… I still got this!… I can turn this in my favor!" Palethorn heaved, reaching for the spell-book that was knocked away from him.

Sir Daniel picked it up himself, and just stared down at Palethorn. "H-hey now… Dan, mate! We can work this out!… Or should I say, uh, Soul Demon! We got the same goal in mind… World domination, a lil' respect. I can—"

 _"No."_ Daniel replied. "You want to use us… We, want the world plunged… You are in the way, sorcerer. You were not even the one to bring me in this world, and neither was Zarok…"

Palethorn's eyes widened one last time at the sight of the sword coming down. **_"NOOOOO!"_**

* * *

 **DARK ENDING**

Stealing the spell-book and the last page from Palethorn, Sir Daniel exited the parliament, which was now flooded with Shadow Demons destroying the place. He could feel himself pumping, filled with dark power.

The screen panned up to the sky, which became a mix of dark colors. London was in chaos. Fires from buildings, demons cackling, the remaining zombies unmoving and killed off.

"That old professor and the spiv had ran off… But I will catch up to them soon."

A demon, shrouded in darkness now stood on top of the clock tower, looking at the screen…

Looking at _you…_

"I have you to thank, for letting me use Sir Daniel's body as my own, personal puppet. I am free. All those idiotic wastes of life we hold no value for… They're out of the way, and the world will be ours… First thing though, once my people all catch up to any mortal still standing… Is some unfinished business." The demon then vanished into smoke, which was emitting from Daniel's armor. "Let us mess with time, and bend history into our shape!"

Holding the key to the time machine, Sir Daniel backtracked all the way to the sewers, and then the ruins where it was kept.

Daniel activated the time machine, somehow the demon using him being able to pilot it himself. He then traveled, far, far back…

To about over three-hundred years ago…

Zarok stood there, reading his spell-book as a portal opened up behind him. He raised his head, looking at the strange, unfamiliar machine.

"What in the world is that ridiculous craft…? Oh great, Fortyskew!" He sneered. "How did your pathetic corpse get here? Much less, how are you walking?… W-wait…" Zarok stopped, and drew back. "That armor… W-what's with that look?"

Sir Daniel's remaining eye glimmered, as his shadow loomed over the wizard. "Hello, Zarok… I see you've been keeping us all sealed and under your control… Times have changed… And I am the one changing them."

Zarok gulped, clutching onto his pitchfork. "W-what are you… S-stay back! Forty, darling, w-what is the meaning of this?!"

 _"Fortesque isn't here…"_ The realization hit Zarok immediately at those words. He screamed in terror, before his life was cut off entirely.

The universe and all of time now belonged to the Soul Demon…

 ** _"Thank you for playing, I will see you again…"_**

* * *

 **((And that's the end of the dark path!**

 **Like Hamis, Palethorn boosts up in difficulty, but to a less dramatic extent.**

 **You weren't even playing as Sir Daniel in this route… You were playing the villain, the whole time. Gee, who would have guessed? /sarcasm**

 **Sorry this is kind of short. There's not much left to do here. It will be made up for in the "True Ending", where tons will go on… Which is prone to only taking up about 1-2 chapters. Until then, small break time, once again!))**


	22. TRUE PATH, PALETHORN

**((Sorry for the small hiatus! I had some plans, and Christmas!~))**

* * *

 **THE PROFESSOR'S LAB [TRUE PATH]**

… Something was definitely missing, and no doubt, Monty was the key to it all.

He had hidden tons of information previously as the Spiv. At this point, bribing him with money wasn't even needed.

"Dan… Y'look like somethin' is on yer mind. Wha' is it?"

 **[About Professor Kift]**

"We've been childhood friends actually, believe it or not. Know everythin' about each other!… It's both good, an' bad at times to be honest. I have a feeling he'll rat me out on somethin' one of these days!… Then again, he ain't a snitch, unlike me."

 **[About the Octomator Captain]**

"I… Won't lie. I'm jealous of ya. Y'got closer than I ever wished… Then again, sadly, she always preferred a strong, forward man… If I work out, y'think I got a bigger chance?"

 **[About Winston]**

"Kift adopted 'im years ago. He never wanted a big, complex family… He just wanted a single son, so Kift picked Winston up from the orphanage. Ol' Kift made sure the boy was never hurt… But the one day lil' Winston convinced Kift to bring 'im along for an investigation… Poor boy's life was cut short. I think tha' started Kift blamin' himself for everythin' mate…"

 **[About Sir Hamis]**

"Tha' guy? Biggest closet-softie I've ever seen. I admit, he takes hits like a pro and pushes himself, but his antics are a façade overall. Honestly, I didn't wanna tell you, but while he was putting on the Kardok act… I caught him feedin' baby ducks at a park. Recently, I also saw him helpin' a rat out of a trap tha' was laid out, and puttin' the filthy rodent outside. Weirdo."

 **[About the Anubis Stone *only available if you saved Hamis and have all Soul Chalices]**

"… Alright, I lied t'ya, Dan. I do know where the last piece is. It's hidden in the parliament. Honestly, I don't think ya needed it, I mean… Look how far y'came, I believe firmly Palethorn can be taken down without it, but… Here. There's a room locked off for where it's kept, I swiped this key from when the guards were fleein'. Could have taken it tha' piece of the stone, but I figured… Y'could use it for better."

Digging through the pocket of his jacket, he handed Sir Daniel a golden key. "Here Dan… Considerin' all the trouble y'went through, time machine or not… Take it. Just remember, y'can't turn back on tha' stone once y'find it." He smirked, leaving Daniel slightly confused.

* * *

 **THE PARLIAMENT [TRUE PATH]**

Once all the enemies were cleared, Sir Daniel and Winston saw the lone door at the side. Not like the giant ones which had just opened, but… One that was eerily standing there.

Sir Daniel twisted the key inside of the lock, and opened the door. Laying there, covered in dust, was the last Anubis Stone piece, the only thing illuminating the room with a glow… As if anticipating to be reunited with the other pieces.

His hands gently laid on it, the pieces all twitched, reforming themselves together as one!

 ** _The Anubis Stone… Was now complete._**

 _…_

Well now what?

All that seemed to be left was to go on like normal. He proceeded to fight Mander and Dogman one last time, before sparing them, allowing the two to walk away, free of being Palethorn's minions.

* * *

 **LORD PALETHORN [TRUE PATH]**

The battle against Queen-zilla was over with just as quickly.

When Sir Daniel put the queen back into her throne, he just looked over to Palethorn.

He groaned, seeing the spell-book. "No… I still got this!… I can turn this in my favor!" Sir Daniel and Winston both saw Zarok's spell-book, and quickly grabbed for it before Palethorn could crawl over. He sneered at the both of them.

"Pssht… Yeah… I know, it's no use. Is it? Funny… All my life, the most I wanted was a lil' respect… And, world domination of course, for people t'notice." He chuckled. "The most decent thing I can do, is admit defeat t'ya… But… I ain't a decent man!" Palethorn hissed, lifting up his cane-stick one last time. "And you will all notice _this!_ "

A giant lightning bolt came out from the cane-stick, in panic, Sir Daniel held up Zarok's spell-book, which caught on fire within mere seconds. " ** _WHA'?! NO! WHA' DID Y'DO, YA DOLT!_** D-d'ya realize wha' you've caused?!"

"Uhhh, we destroyed the book— by accident, which will restore everyone to normal?" Winston asked.

"No ya donkey! It'll—" He couldn't finished the sentence, as the book flew upwards into ashes and smoke, creating a giant vortex above Palethorn and Sir Daniel.

… With little thought, Sir Daniel grabbed onto Palethorn's arm.

Palethorn's gaze laid on the hero. "Wha… Wha' y'doin' ya twit?!"

Sir Daniel didn't answer, pulling him out of the parliament, as fast as he could. Winston, while puzzled, didn't object. The vortex took in all the burned pages, and then closed immediately, with no one in the way.

The queen was safe, as was Palethorn, and neither Sir Daniel or Winston were caught. The three of them left the queen, who was still unconscious, and exited the parliament. Palethorn staggered to get back onto his feet, the knees of his pants scratched from being dragged along.

"Y'idiot… Why'd y'save me?"

"Why?" Sir Daniel paused. "Well… I'm the Hero of Gallowmere. All you wanted was respect, right?" He gave a smile, while Palethorn just shook his head, baffled at Fortesque. "All your henchmen had a change of heart, I figured—"

He coughed, the usual cigar no longer in between his teeth. "I admit, Dan… Y'did good." Heaving, Palethorn clutched his chest. "I was scared outta me wits back there, I never thought someone would… Be kind enough t'save someone me, especially after all I've done." Winston was a bit shocked, but Sir Daniel was still grinning happily.

True, all of the things Palethorn did were unforgivable, but there was obviously a spark that just wanted help! If someone showed genuine respect, not just fear… Then he could be turned around!

Fortesque knew that surely, this man wasn't like Zarok, wicked enough to start a war. This could be all fixed without it ending in anyone's demise, then Daniel could rest, knowing he had achieved the best ending—

"And by kind… _I mean that yer stupid!_ "

Both Daniel and Winston stopped smiling warmly, looking at Palethorn, pulling out the missing page from his vest. "Oh, y'did good alright. Good as in helpin' me reach my goal further! Y'really thought I could change? By just actin' all nice, Dan? Idiots! I may not have Zarok's entire spell-book, but I still have the one page tha' matters!" He cackled, kicking Sir Daniel back and then starting to read.

After chanting the incantations within the book, Palethorn was surrounded by three, silver chalices. "Gotta give ya props, Dan. Had ya left me there… I probably would have been stuck between time and space, using it as me own playground! But now, I just get t'mess with London as a start!"

The chalices shined brightly, as a giant, horrible demon was summoned by the sparks between them all along with the page. He was misty-looking, having a horned skull for a head, bony wings, colored in a dark-blue that would match the night sky…

" _ **Soul Demon!**_ Do as I say! Eliminate these idiots, or add them to our power!" Palethorn bellowed, still laughing.

As the sky darkened, thunder and lightning striking, gusts of wind rolling around them all… The demon just chuckled.

"Do… As _you_ say?"

Palethorn's evil grin began to fade, as the demon just stretched out his arms.

"Where is my _vessel?_ "

"V… Vessel?" Palethorn stammered, looking at Sir Daniel, then himself.

Before he could answer, the demon's horrible, bony claws grabbed onto Palethorn. "W-wait now, why can't ya pick Fortesque over there?!" His voice was choked by the demon, who began fusing with him.

Sir Daniel forced himself to look away along with Winston, until they heard a low growl. As their eyes glanced back at Palethorn, they saw he had completely transformed…

"I can only use a body that has taken lives, and collected the Blood Chalices, until I have collected more life." A voice came from Palethorn's mouth, but it clearly was not the one Daniel had gotten familiar with. "Even though I tried to influence whatever rage was in you, Fortesque… Somehow, you still refrained from hurting any good soul."

His usual cane-stick had turned into a horrible pitchfork of the sort, horns were growing out of Palethorn's head, fangs extended, gaining bat-like features around his ears and face. "To use this pitiful vessel over yours… Is not what I desired, but unless I gain multiple vessels and steal their good souls, I can only rely on the one who had proved himself worthy!" With that, he tried to strike Sir Daniel with a bolt of lightning.

 _This… Was the end?!_

"I don't believe it…! Daniel! We have to knock that demon out of Palethorn!" Winston yelped.

An obvious thing to say, as predicted. "How?!" Sir Daniel retorted, especially once Palethorn was flying in the air, somehow.

 ** _"Daniel!"_**

As Fortesque turned around, his eye widened, seeing Kiya there, wielding daggers in one hand, and life vials in the other. "Heal up, quick! We're both taking this guy down!" Sir Daniel was baffled anther suddenly arrival. "Give me the Anubis Stone, Daniel! I… I know how to use it!"

"But… Wait, how did you even get here?!" He mumbled, panicking.

"Mander and Dogman came into the lab, but you didn't… I had a feeling something was wrong, and the storms proved me right!" Sir Daniel took out the Anubis Stone, hesitating on handing it over to Kiya. "If your condition is critical, I will heal you!… Besides, just where do you think this stone came from, before that old wizard used it? I may have the memories of a mere resident of London, yet… I can feel my connections to this stone!"

Well, that explained why the first piece was near her tomb at least. Daniel was not going to argue at all, he handed the Anubis Stone to her. "Daniel… Let us prepare ourselves!" Kiya held up the stone, while Sir Daniel withdrew his ray-gun.

Charging up the bolts, he released them at Palethorn, who trembled at the impact. "You… Dare try to stop me? As expected, from the hero that had stopped Zarok all those years ago." The demon used Palethorn's arms like they were a puppet's, raising them, despite going a bit limp, and using the pitchfork to shoot out several fireballs.

Sir Daniel flinched, trying to dodge the fireballs, one set after the next, until the demon inside Palethorn paused. "Now… Where did your friend go?"

Taking control, Kiya ran across the battlefield, holding up the stone. "Even though his is the enemy… Return Palethorn to us!" The demonic Palethorn glanced at the mummy princess, before aiming his pitchfork at her. She tried her best to avoid any blasts of ice in her direction, since unlike Daniel, Kiya lacked tanks of health obtained in the journey.

It was fortunate that all it took was getting into close range, and draining the demon's energy away with the Anubis Stone. "Daniel! Keep distracting him with all you can! It seems Palethorn's vessel cannot be harmed, whatever you throw at it!"

Rest assured, Sir Daniel did just that, firing what he had just so the demonic Palethorn could get irritated enough and not keep his focus on Kiya, or blow off a majority of his steam. Spreading bat-like wings from his back, Palethorn swooped down at Daniel, who narrowly dodged the tackle.

Kiya repeated the process from earlier, trying to drain the demon's life force. Once rising back up, the demon controlling Palethorn mustered all he could against the two. Lightning, dark magic, flames, ice— Even intensifying the storms, so either of them could possibly be hit with debris.

But they pressed on. Nothing could stop Sir Daniel, who had already saved Palethorn once, and was going to do it again. Princess Kiya wanted to help, especially for the time she and Daniel had went against the Ripper, freeing her of restlessness.

The demon finally fell when Kiya had taken all his energy. With the Anubis Stone shaking in her hands, it began to crackle. "It's… It's not able to contain something so terrible!" It began to shatter entirely, disintegrating slowly into nothing but a dark-colored dust.

Palethorn's body trembled. "My… Power? Gone?" The Soul Demon's voice croaked. "All of the blood and souls of innocents, freed?! I… No! I need… M-more power…! I cannot hold onto this vessel without—"

 _"Dan! Kiya!"_ Professor Kift panted. He was followed by the rest, who were in equal shock. "P… Palethorn? What happened to him?!"

He could feel it… The fear and worry stemming from them all.

 _Kift's fear of losing another old friend…_

 _Monty's fear of Kift hating himself after…_

 _Planum's fear of her shred of remaining affection…_

 _Hamis's fear of having his life pulled away from Palethorn like before…_

 _Mander's fear of Palethorn being stronger and killing him…_

 _Dogman's fear of not getting what he wanted ever…_

 _…_

 ** _Winston._**

His fear stood out.

His fear of everyone, being consumed by the Soul Demon, or used in the same way Palethorn was…

It made the villain smirk.

"Your worries regarding what will happen Palethorn… Do not fear… You will _all_ be with him!"

* * *

 **((True final boss was the generic demon from the original… Sorry Queen-zilla, but we had to make an intense story for the end, and you only seem a bit underwhelming for a finale!**

 **Also, if you were a fan of the first game and Resurrection… You'll be seeing a looooot of familiar faces soon…))**


	23. TRUE PATH, FINAL BOSS

**THE SOUL DEMON [TRUE PATH]**

Stretching out his blackened, misty arms, the horrible beast pulled himself out of Palethorn's chest and grabbed onto the ones who had just arrived, along with the small ghost. "H-hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Winston cried out. Normally, a ghost would be impossible to hold onto physically, but the magic from the demon was capable of getting a grip on almost anything.

"D… Daniel!" He whimpered, being choked along with the rest, who were all fusing together in a horrible, dark mess. "I… I can't help you anymore! I'm sorry!" The small ghost tried reaching out his hand, Sir Daniel tried to grab onto him, while Winston was still in close range…

… It was hopeless, the ghostly child was sucked in, along with the rest. Daniel wanted to tear his way inside of the horrible monstrosity, but Kiya held him back by the arm. "No Dan! You'll get pulled in with them! Stay strong!"

Disgusting gurgles came from the beast, as it slowly gained posture and flesh… Gigantic, towering over the two, hooves for feet, bony wings spread out. That same indigo coloring on his skin, now pulsating with violet veins…

The Soul Demon snorted, before raising his hands at Daniel and Kiya. "Since I cannot drag you in by fear… I will kill you two myself!" A dark energy came from his hands. Both tried to run, run as far away from it as they could, but—

A shield formed around them, just as the blast of dark magic was fired at them. "What…" The demon staggered, looking at the one responsible.

Sir Daniel and Kiya looked back behind them, at the short figure who put it up…

He turned at them also, having only one eye, and bandages of the sort covering his body. "Ah, Daniel Fortesque! I had a feeling you would get into a pickle again! Like a camel stuck in quicksand! Nice lady friend you have there too!"

 _ **"AL ZALAM!?"**_

If Daniel still had a jaw, it would have dropped by now, Kiya just looked puzzled at the two knowing each other. "I figured I would check in on you again, ever since our last adventure, but… It seems you went on to a new one without me! No matter! I went ahead and had called some old backscratchers of yours!" Daniel took a moment, wanting to say something, but was interrupted.

"Captain Fortesque! How great it is to see you again sir!" Canny Tim chirped, instantly latching himself to Sir Daniel for a hug… Despite being a mere spirit.

"Fortesque, you old war hound! What's this about Zarok's spell-book I hear?!" Stayner Iron Hewer shouted, putting his arm around Dan, laughing. "Anything from that wizard is no match for you!"

"Hmph… Once again, part of the world has to rely on your. Pitiful." Woden grumbled.

"Dan… Dan the man!" Imanzi swooned, before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Kiya. "W… Who is this now?! I… I thought I was the only warrior queen for you!" She growled, while the princess just stared at her in confusion, and annoyance.

"Why must he be the lady killer? Am I, Prince RavenHooves, not worthy of the attention?!" The centaur trotted over, before being interrupted by a knight.

"Ah, herr Fortesque! Za battle is going strong, I see! Zis is good! I hope zat shield za genie made is helping you, ya?" Karl Sturnguard stepped in front of RavenHooves, much to his disdain.

"Nah way! Genie, put off tha' girly shield of yas, alreet?" Dirk Steadfast charged in, pushing RavenHooves and Karl to the side.

"Eh, Fortisskay! Why you be sent out to battle again?! It should be I!" Bloodmonath Skull cleaver growled.

"Daniel… Do not give up." Megywnne Stormbinder said, carefully. "We are all here, to help save your new friends, and enemies even… You have the true heart of a hero, Daniel! All of the good souls you have befriended in the past, will now aid you in the future that is now!"

The Soul Demon just stared at the group, chortling at them all. "You think you can find your strength in numbers and heroism?… Very well. But realize this… Your hopes, will be crushed, until nothing but fears and worries are left behind!" He spread out his wings, and then stamped his feet, trying to cause an earthquake that would swallow Sir Daniel and Kiya.

Spirits of the heroes carried Daniel and Kiya off of the ground, while Al Zalam flew with them. "We have to hurry like a scorpion not wanting to be crushed!"

Near Whitechapel, the Clock Tower… That was their only option for now, as wrecking the parliament would risk the queen being in danger. Carefully placing them at the top of the tower, the Soul Demon flew to their level.

"You wish for your loss to be that dramatic, unlike the one from your life?… That is fine." The Soul Demon raised his arms. "But know that my power is far greater than anyone you have faced! Especially with the life-forces of your so-called 'friends', inside of me!"

The first thing that the Soul Demon did, was cast violet-blue flames, forming them into arrows. Sir Daniel panicked, running to the other side of the Clock Tower while Kiya took the opposite path. "Captain Fortesque! I'm going to see if I can pull out whoever is trapped in there, but in order to do that, you must weaken him!"

… Easy enough, as long as the Soul Demon was penetrable, and stopped firing his weird magical spears like a madman! Taking out the ray-gun, Sir Daniel took careful aim, waiting for the left arm to be raised so he could create more of the arrows.

That was when it was vulnerable! He could see it from how a soft glow was coming from the hand. Such a violent, but flashy power… That could only mean Hamis! Daniel kept firing, wanting to see his rival that became an ally, once again!

Dealing enough damage, the Soul Demon recoiled. "My hand… Is going numb?! Why?!" He snarled, only now seeing the spirit of Canny Tim pull out a familiar, skeletal figure.

"Ah… Wha?!" Hamis looked around rapidly, annoyed. "H-hey! When was it okay for someone like me to be saved by heroes?! I… I demand to be released, onto the ground!" Canny Tim flinched at the shouts, before landing him on the other side of the clock tower with Kiya.

Hamis didn't speak much further after that, only exchanging a glance at Canny Tim one last time before just watching the battle. The crossbowman couldn't help but feel unnerved by the fact that Hamis looked like he was one of Zarok's men.

"So, you freed the pitiful knight… It will only go so far, Fortesque!" The Soul Demon right eye glinted next, as the skies grew a bit more bright. Comets, and all sorts of shooting stars came crashing down on Sir Daniel! He held up his Gold Shield, while using the Magic Longbow to get a good shot at the eye.

Followed by the shooting stars was nothing but the Soul Demon using the tip of his index finger as a gun, blasts of plasma came out… Those sort of moves… Hesperia Planum! Only she would have such a tactic! One last shot in the eye was enough thankfully, before Bloodmonath shot himself over to the demon's head.

He began tugging Planum by the tentacles, who grunted in pain, before being lifted completely by Bloodmonath, and carried off near Hamis and Canny Tim. "Oh, goodness thank! It if not had for been you, would I in be digestion someone else's! You thank, Fortisskay and friends!"

Canny Tim and Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver stared at her blankly, the latter more shocked at the name usage, while the former was plain disgusted.

Bellowing, his left eye glowed this time. His speed picked up as he began breathing fire, and tried to crush Sir Daniel with his own claws. Finding the weak point on this one seemed… Difficult. Although it could have easily been the right eye, Sir Daniel had a feeling that it was actually either of the arms.

His magic sword was swung around the hands that tried to clamp Daniel. Getting caught would surely risk an entire life bottle being emptied. He made a jump for it out of the way, before wailing his blade against the demon's flesh. All while dodging fireballs from the Soul Demon's maw.

Fire power and brute strength, all while being swift… That must mean Mander and Dogman were in there! Especially considering two body portions were vulnerable instead of one. Once Sir Daniel landed the last couple slashes against the arms, Dirk and Karl took the actions needed.

"Alreet! Outta here, y'two!" Dirk snapped, yanking Mander by the tail… Who comically was detached from it once pulled away from the demon entirely. Even though Dirk was merely a spirit, he didn't realize how tight his grip was.

Karl meanwhile, had zero issues pulling away Dogman, despite how heavy he was. All four of them landed with the rest, as Mander stuck his thumb in his mouth, and puffed up his cheeks, blowing into it. His tail grew back instantly, shocking the rest. "Sssssir Daniel… Thisssss issss the ssssecond time you ssssave ussss… I really have to return the favor."

The Soul Demon snarled, gaining more height over the clock tower by flapping his wings. His right hand shined, bone-like projectiles that were similar to daggers, and then tossing them at Sir Daniel, while he began flying around the area.

Who even fought like this?! Definitely not Palethorn, who relied purely on magic! Winston and Professor Kift seemed harmless, but even then it would be doubtful that they had this kind of rapid, insane attack method if they could ever try to hurt someone!

… Monty? The Spiv? That was the only conclusion Daniel could draw. If that was the case then Daniel was glad he never had to pick a fight with him! Pointing his right hand at Fortesque, and then shooting off explosions like some form of firearm.

This along with the sharp bones were very hard for Sir Daniel to just shield. No, instead running away from the attack was a much safer option, his shield would not be able to withstand all of that, due to the amount being tossed at his direction constantly. If he even got hit once, Daniel had a feeling he would lose focus and be pierced by all of them.

Aiming for the right hand, Sir Daniel charged his ray-gun while running and fired at it. The Soul Demon, in turn, threw himself at Daniel with full force. Clawing onto the clock tower's roof, Sir Daniel slashed at the one hand constantly, all while avoiding more blasts similar to that of a musket.

Both his arms and hands had gone completely numb. Stayner Iron Hewer dived right over, pulling Monty away before placing him alongside the others. "Huh…? Me? Saved by a blacksmith?" Montague chuckled. "Quite ironic, mate. I sell off manufactured parts tha' I steal, but am capable of temperin' swords and shields."

Stayner Iron Hewer flinched lightly upon hearing that, and chose to ignore it. He had no idea that one of his worst fears had come true after all. "Listen, Dan! Palethorn's the only thing keepin' this demon movin'! His evil… If y'can disconnected him along with Kift and Winston, he'll be no more!" Monty shouted, hoping he was heard.

The Soul Demon's left eye glowed again, opening his maw and flying around like a horribly irritated hornet. "You will not win… No matter how many are on your side!" He lifted both his arms, releasing multiple attacks all at once.

Lightning, ice, fire, dark magics. Each one followed after the other, or as a combination. Sir Daniel had to memorize the patterns, fast, or he would be done for! Along with that… He had to get a good shot of the demon in the left eye…

Just like how Daniel himself was taken out hundreds of years before…

… The fact that the ray-gun, pistol, and crossbow were being knocked away like nothing couldn't be a coincidence.

Sir Daniel withdrew the longbow, magic or not, and waited for the Soul Demon to be open. He charged up his shot, after trying to make sure he wasn't killed first, and then made sure his aim was good…

Upon firing, the Soul Demon could feel it piercing his eye. He let out a horrible screech, drawing back and trying to hold his head, only to not feel his own arms moving properly. Megwynne carefully tugged Lord Palethorn out of the demon's left eye, carrying him over to the rest.

He had fainted completely, and was unmoving, but the Soul Demon was reacting violently to Palethorn being removed from him.

 _"Da… Daniel… Get me out of here…"_

… Winston?

"I'm… Holding him back… As much as I can! He cannot do anything without… That one shred of violence that keeps him moving!" Along with that, spirits of the Hall of Heroes seemed to have been taking hold of the demon as well, knowing well that the Soul Demon could not absorb them, now that Palethorn was no longer inside.

Right now, Sir Daniel didn't care if this killed him, he waited for the Soul Demon to collapse onto the ground, before jumping down the clock tower. Kiya, followed shortly after, understanding what he was about to do. "Daniel? Lady person?! What are you two doing?! That's more dangerous than taking a treasure from a crypt full of booby traps!" Al Zalam called out to them, only to be ignored.

Sir Daniel jumped onto the Soul Demon's knees, who was unable to fight back. His abdomen was glowing, in an almost spectral way…

Raising his magic sword, Daniel drove the blade into the demon, who froze up.

 ** _"I… I just don't want to be trapped again… So please…"_**

A few slices, and Sir Daniel then grabbed the small, translucent, white hand of a ghost. Kiya meanwhile, held equally familiar metal ones.

Slowly, they pulled both Winston and Professor Kift away.

They all drew back. Professor Kift was wide awake and terrified, while Winston, despite being a ghost, was exhausted looking.

However, the demon was still there. Sir Daniel once again lifted his longbow, this time the arrows were aflame, as he shot exactly where Winston and Kift were buried.

The page inside, was now burning.

His whole body was caught on fire, making the Soul Demon howl from pain, before slowly, turning into ash just like the spell-book itself did before.

Sir Daniel felt his vision getting blurry, before he also became exhausted with Winston, and fainted…

The only thing on his mind, was that one line, pleading to not be trapped…

 _Was it that belonging to Winston?… Or the Soul Demon himself?_

* * *

 **((True ending next segment.))**


	24. TRUE ENDING(S)

**FINALE**

Sir Daniel finally felt his conscious return, his one eye opening up to everything around him.

Back in the professor's lab, yet… Everyone from the Hall of Heroes was there, along with Al Zalam.

"Ah, Daniel! I see, you are probably thinking the whole thing, was some sort of fever dream!" Al Zalam said, noting everyone that the knight was awakened.

"Dan! You're alright!" Kiya said, hugging Sir Daniel, ruining Planum's chance at embracing the hero herself, while Izami grumbled to herself.

Winston just stared for a moment, before smiling and also latching himself onto Sir Daniel. The little ghost began laughing. "I… I knew you could do it, Dan! You saved us, and came back one last time! I was afraid you were gone for good back there!"

"He was most likely just overwhelmed." A thin, skinny man whose face was covered up stood there, speaking to the group. "Saving all of us, with his odd friends returning, and ridding of a giant demon. Good reason to pass out. I'm surprised I didn't, really."

That voice was awfully familiar, but Dan couldn't put his finger on it, until he saw another man with a rather monstrous face. The both of them had postures he was used to, but now in human form like they originally were. "Mander? Dogman?" He mumbled. "What happened to Palethorn?"

Professor Kift chimed in next. "I can answer that, Daniel. He was passed out still, like you, but all the magic from Zarok's spell-book had worn off, turning him, Mander, and Dogman back to normal. Soon the same will happen to Hamis, Kiya, you, and… Winston, unfortunately." He let out a sigh, clearly going to miss them all. "Anyway, we dropped Palethorn in front of the police station. Those peelers couldn't catch the Ripper, but we'll give them some leeway to holding Palethorn, and having no chance of breaking out."

This was a relief to hear, especially after the betrayal he pulled, and Planum seemed to agree. "Good! He I hope in jail rots! For especially heart my betraying! Fortisskay!… Wait… Two why are laughing those?" Dirk and Karl were chuckling to themselves as she was talking, while Al Zalam was just plain baffled at her speech patterns.

"Why you speak such bad english?! Must we stay here and teach you better?!" Bloodmonath responded, making Monty flinch slightly.

"Y'pickin' on 'er?… I suggest y'stop, aliens can't do much about tha'."

"Ah, see, now that I understa— **_ALIEN!?_** " Bloodmonath nearly fell over, while Dirk and Karl stepped back a few. "I hear of genies, undead, and fairies! Nothing of aliens before!"

"It's a long story, we'll get to it if you all don't plan on going back to the Hall of Heroes anytime soon." Kift replied, puffing the smoke from his pipe.

"Oh good, I can get an explanation on who these girls are, trying to steal Dan from me!" Imanzi huffed. Planum and Kiya both glanced at her, slightly intimidated. During the whole thing, Hamis didn't say anything, and was far too busy picking on Canny Tim in a comical manner it seemed.

"Uh, here's my question… How did the genie over there find you, or know to call your friends?" Dogman wondered, no longer having his usual affinity for bones.

Al Zalam smirked. "I am a being of many strange powers!… But really, I asked Death to give them a small leeway for a brief period of time, even though he was already having trouble with all the undead, like an old grandmother wanting to swat flies away!"

Mander just groaned. "That analogy made zero sense, you were lucky none of them had a connection to Palethorn, or held any fears, otherwise you could have made things worse, you one-eyed midget." Al cringed, then glared at the tall man.

"Why— You crude, twiggy scoundrel! Where do you get off calling me names, and assuming I make poor decisions like someone drawn into a carnival?!"

It was so tempting for Sir Daniel to say something along the lines of it being hypocritical for Al to get offended, or that it was true that sometimes he made dangerous decisions… But, he chose not to get involved.

He had to focus on other things right now, like making sure he was ready for another rest, and hopefully not be awoken because of the world being in peril to something new. The Hall of Heroes would be seeing him again soon, but…

Did he want to go there just yet? No doubt, for her good actions, that Kiya would probably be a new addition— even if Imanzi hated it. Or, he could just have a plain, undisturbed rest with someone in their own heaven…

… What should Sir Daniel do?

 **(Rest with Kiya) / (Ask Hamis) / (Hall of Heroes)**

* * *

 **TRUE SANCTUARY ENDING**

"Dan… What is it you want to do? Don't you wish to go back to the Hall of Heroes, was it?" Kiya wondered, as Daniel was glancing at her sarcophagus.

He paused before shaking his head. The feasts were all nice, but… He would rather just rest alone in peace, within a personal heaven, hopefully with a companion. Princess Kiya was partly able to see it in him, even if it seemed like Daniel didn't want to use words much right now.

"Do you… Wish to rest together, within our own sanctuary?" Daniel nodded in response, slightly nervous, before Kiya giggled. If she had blood anywhere in her body, she would have been blushing right now. "That's not a problem at all, Daniel. I had grown tired myself, and I suppose the both of us could use a rest after that long battle."

That was a relief to hear, she was on the same page as him. Perhaps at some point or another, they could visit the Hall of Heroes, but right now, they were going to rest, and get to know each other better. Kiya walked over to her sarcophagus, awaiting Sir Daniel to go inside first.

Carefully, he stepped inside, and Kiya followed, holding his armored body gently. By the time both Al Zalam and Winston found the two, they knew neither of them should be disturbed. Those two had earned the happy ending, definitely. Izami proceeded to destroy the spear she was holding onto, while Planum just waved gently, trying to hide her slight disappointment… And RavenHooves simply hovered over them, in hopes of grabbing the attention of the ladies.

Sir Daniel and Princess Kiya also said goodbye one last time, before closing their eyes, and the sarcophagus closed. "I'll see you again some day, Kiya and Dan…" Winston said. Now, the two were headed for their next, peaceful destination…

And that it was, as the couple was then seen within a serene area, standing over a small pond.

* * *

 **TRUE RIVAL ENDING**

The other skeleton partly sneered upon seeing his former enemy approach him. "Fortesque… Do not think that because you won, that this means you are no longer my nemesis! What is it you want from me?" Nice to see that Hamis was probably going to remain sour for eternity, even in his afterlife.

"Are you going anywhere? Also, leave Canny Tim be!" Daniel asked, making Hamis leave the crossbowman alone for a moment. "It… Kind of worries me. I assume you aren't allowed in the Hall of Heroes—"

"Why would I want to be?! I live for battle, and being feared! Last time I went to the heavens it was predictably boring! I would rather be within the depths, just to have some thrill!" … He went to heaven? Ironic, coming from someone that initially was on the side of Zarok, then Palethorn, but perhaps he had done more good than bad in life, incidentally.

There wasn't a whole lot for Daniel to think of… Until a small, goofy grin formed on his upper jaw. "Do you want to come with me instead, if you're that bored or unsatisfied?" Holding out his hand, to shake, Hamis jumped back, unsure how to react.

"Are you coming onto m… No, w-wait, I get it… You want us to fight for eternity! To decide who is superior!… A-and then maybe after, rest for a small brief period of time… Right?" Sir Daniel rolled his single eye at Hamis, pulling him over to a coffin.

Canny Tim just stared in awe, baffled at what was going on. "W-w-wait, Captain Fortesque! Y-you don't really trust or want to accompany someone that worked with Zarok to the afterlife, d-do you?!" He was however, ignored entirely by them.

 _ **…**_

"Stand still!" Hamis shouted, in which he was met with a parry to his own magic sword, before being struck with Dan's own blade. Falling over, the skeletal warrior growled. "Curses! This is the third time you have defeated me! How do you do it?!"

Daniel pulled him off the cloudy grounds, before sheathing his weapon and explaining his strategy in a series incomprehensible mumbles. "I see… Alright, I had gotten cocky, I admit! I should study your movements further! Let us have a rematch, right now!" He was about to points his blade again, but Sir Daniel caught his arm first, holding it in place. "H-hey! Th-that's not funny!" Hamis trembled, before dropping his weapon.

"Let's just take a break for now and rest." Daniel sighed, walking over to a tree and leaning against it. "We have all the time in the world for another battle!"

"Y-yes, but…" Hamis huffed, before caving in and lying near him. "Hmph! Fine, I am being too hasty perhaps. But mark my words, I will beat you!"

"I don't doubt it." Daniel replied. "If you take it slow, I'm sure you will, someday… Or, in a year!"

Hamis continued complaining at that response, as Daniel was chuckling. He didn't regret the decision to rest with Hamis at all, since he was such a ball of violent energy that was also somewhat amusing.

Besides, by the time Hamis probably did win over Sir Daniel, he would probably realize how much better it is to have a friend, than a mortal enemy…

* * *

 **TRUE HERO ENDING**

Sir Daniel walked over slowly to his coffin, looking back one last time at Winston. "I guess Kiya will see you soon, huh? I mean, she helped you so much against that battle with the Soul Demon, and Jack the Ripper… Say… Do you think I'm cut for the Hall of Heroes for helping you, or am I too young?" The little ghost asked.

Even when Daniel was about to answer, Megwynne Stormbinder had beat him to it, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. "My child, anyone can be a hero if they had tried hard enough. I had heard of your bravery against Lord Palethorn, and helping us keep the Soul Demon at bay… But it depends on what the list says. I hope you can make it as well, truly."

Grinning, Sir Daniel entered the coffin, as his right eye vanished… He could feel the heavens soon lifting him away…

 _ **…**_

The Hall of Heroes, just as good as he remembered. Sir Daniel could see the one seat that was reserved for him, just like last time.

He looked around, and felt his bony expression light up at a familiar face.

There was Princess Kiya, still in the body of a mummy, despite her brain belonging to another woman. A statue of her was somehow already made into the hall. She greeted Sir Daniel with a warm smile.

Followed up by the sight of her, was a small tackle that knocked Sir Daniel down, making him clumsily scramble to see who it was who latched onto his legs.

"Dan! She was right! I knew I would get to see you again!"

Winston was laughing, and also crying in between. He now retained his original, young body rather than remaining a ghost. Short, black hair, yellow eyes, fair skin…

Sir Daniel got up, and instantly lifted the boy up into the air, as Kiya joined in.

Canny Tim weeped, unable to handle the emotional moment. Woden rolled his eyes, while Imanzi kept glaring daggers at Kiya. The rest of the heroes rejoiced in the situation, happy to see that those three could make it at all.

It was a shame that Professor Kift or some of the others couldn't be part of it, but they still had a life to live, and progress to make. Maybe one day, they would also become a hero in their own rights… But for now, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Princess Kiya, and Winston Chapelmount being there was more than enough.

 _ **And once again, would Sir Daniel Fortesque's legend be passed down.**_

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **((And that's the eeeeend! Well, until either I decide on mini side-events that pretty much solve unanswered questions, or… Possibly DLC stories of other characters? I mean, no one would ask for any alternate tale involving Kiya, Hamis, or Planum, so probably not a good idea, it would just take more time.**

 **I think a goofy Q &A session will work best overall, yeah.**

 **Now, as for these three endings… Initially, I was gonna make a "bromance" ending with Hamis just a joke to shock people that it's an option, but… It ended up being much more tame, thankfully, because I was afraid it would be _too_ weird. Even then, he gets more than the ending with Kiya anyway. Before that, it was originally going to be a single "true ending" but I thought this would feel more open and "make people defeat the true final boss more than once".**

 **Which ending is the "true" one in your eyes? A peaceful rest with Kiya? An endless, entertaining spar with Hamis? Orrr probably the one people may pick by default because it's the Hall of Heroes and a more living-looking Winston being there?**

 **You decide! Too bad winter break is ending tomorrow, so once again, it will be a while before another update.))**


	25. Q&A SEGMENT 1

**((I told you I wouldn't leave this unfinished! Here we finally go, with what should have been done a while ago yet I never properly got to it.))**

* * *

 **Q &A BONUS**

 **• Sir Daniel Fortesque**

 **• Princess Kiya**

 **• Professor Kift & Winston**

 **• The Spiv / Montague**

 **• Octomator Captain; Hesperia Planum**

 **• Sir Hamis**

 **• Mander & Dogman**

 **• Bosses**

 **• Lord Palethorn, Zarok, & Soul Demon**

 **• Others**

* * *

 **SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE**

Winston looked at the set of papers lying there. "So, what exactly are we doing with these? We're just answering questions of the sort for now?" The little ghost seemed very unsure of what they were ordered to do, as the alien had left.

"It seems like they want to know, like some sort of nosy cat— which, I am allergic to! But, I have no allergies to people, so this is fine by my standards!" Al Zalam replied, before shouting. "Daniel! We need you for these ones! We're talking to the players and readers!"

Sir Daniel came into the room, looking at two of his partners, that seemed to have been getting along well. "We're answering some questions, and a few of them involve you, chap! You don't mind, right?" Winston asked, in which Daniel responded by smiling as he came over.

 **Question 1: "How are Daniel and Winston still here for this? Shouldn't they be resting?"**

"What a way to start it off, with meta-humor! Which I am very good at! The answer is… _Don't think about it too hard!_ The same applies to Mander and Dogman, who aren't in their human forms this time around when we get to them. Maybe this takes place before the final battle? But then why am I here? Who knows! Maybe it's an in-between event! Or maybe it's not 'canon' as you people call it!"

Both Winston and Sir Daniel blinked in unison. "Er… Did you understand any of that?" Daniel mumbled.

"No…" Winston sighed. "Genies are so whimsical. I don't think any of us will get them."

 **Question 2: "Is it annoying there are less chalices than the previous adventure Daniel? Because that means less equipment, doesn't it?"**

Daniel took a moment, before shaking his head. "Not really. It means less stuff to carry around. At least the weapons have their uses, and pack more punch this time around. Either that, or all of the hostile creatures I ran into were weaker than last time. Besides, I didn't really miss out on the best items to have! The axe, magic sword, hammer, bows, shields… And those new stuff as bonus kind of."

Chuckling, Al grabbed the next sheet. "I know a certain amazon who won't be happy that her weapon was replaced with guns and a lance." He said to himself.

 **Question 3: "In a manner of saying which one you like more… Both Princess Kiya and Hesperia Planum are in danger, but you can only save one! Which one do you choose to save?"**

He scowled a bit. "That's a terrible thing to ask! First off, I already was too late to save Kiya once, and refuse to make that mistake again! Secondly, the Spi— I mean, Monty would be devastated if I didn't rescue Planum, because he thought she was already dead before all this!… I would sooner give myself up if it meant their safety!" Winston smiled at the response, while Al had a surprised look on him.

"If you said something like this a couple hundred years ago, I'd have a shred of doubt, but right now I can tell you're sincere about that. But over the two, which one do you enjoy being around more?"

Sir Daniel just rolled a single eye at the genie. "That isn't one of the questions in there, now is it?" He then gave a rather smug expression, knowing he defeated Al Zalam on that one, before he pulled out a sheet while the genie was distracted. "Oh! Here's a good one, on the subject of choices!"

 **Question 4: "Who's a better partner to you? Winston, or Al Zalam?"**

Al flinched at it, while Winston felt his attention grabbed again. "Quite a simple choice, Winston. Between him helping during the final battle, and being an all-around optimistic child! Sorry Al, but I found myself enjoying his company and assistance more." The genie puffed up his cheeks, pouting.

"Now that is just unfair! You've spent more time with him than me recently! Remember who it was that pulled you out of Zarok's lair, when it was collapsing like standing dominos?! Had you been stuck in there, and you would have been unable to have a second adventure at all, because you would be buried like any other corpse!"

Winston cleared his ghastly throat. "I think snapping back isn't going to help in your case. Daniel didn't say you were bad, he just liked me more personally. You're still good, ol' chap!" Al Zalam then tried to push Daniel away from the sheets of paper, pulling one out from the stack.

 **Question 5: "If you had to go against a coldblooded colonel from another time that had a very heavy arsenal, and showed no mercy as he was now your rival, how would you react?"**

He gulped at the thought. "Then I would instantly say that only Hamis is allowed to be my rival! That would get me out of that sort of fight, wouldn't it?… At least he seems easier to reason with than what was just suggested!" Al Zalam began laughing, while looking for another question in the paper.

"Ah c'mon Daniel! It's not like they asked you to go against a psychotic clown, a god of war, or some demon hunter… Let's see, here's one more!"

 **Question 6: "Were you really not aware there was a page of Zarok's spell-book in your armor this whole time?"**

This time, all Daniel could do was give a nervous chuckle in response. "No, I really didn't. I do not know what archeologists were thinking, putting it in me so it would not be in the grasp of someone power-hungry like Palethorn… But honestly! That could have backfired badly if the Soul Demon was really contained in there!" He shuddered, as if he experienced something related to it all.

"Hm… Should we end it off on a higher note maybe?" Winston flipped through the pages, which were mostly directed at the others, until he found one for Daniel.

 **Question 7: "How would you settle in another different time period in the future?"**

This took a while to think on. "As long as I had a guide similar to Winston and the professor, I think I could handle myself. It would still surprise me, if the future is what Planum says. She told me that a lot of things change! Like these… _'P-S Fours'?_ It was strange, but she was carrying around something called a _'Veeta'_ … And she was playing something related to the planet Neptune? I didn't get it."

Winston then shrugged lightly. "It doesn't help that due to her jumbled speech, she probably described it incorrectly… Oh well, that's all we have for you, Daniel! Sorry to bother you with this! But it only made sense to start with you first!" Al Zalam kept a sour face however, clearly envious of how it the ghost was openly preferred as a companion.

"It's fine!… Al stop taking it so badly, you're just making yourself look immature compared to the actual child I was around the whole time…"

* * *

 **PRINCESS KIYA**

Princess Kiya walked over to the pair. "What are you two even doing?" She asked, as Winston's face instantly lit up.

"Oh! Kiya, your timing is perfect! I was actually going to ask if you were around to answer these for us!" The mummified princess just paused, while Winston sorted some of the paper. "We're answering questions that players and readers may still have! Some of them are for you, of course!"

She felt like there was no other choice but to humor them. Not that Kiya minded this, she was curious at what people were wondering about through the whole thing, especially if it involved her, to an extent.

 **Question 1: "If you could, would you get revenge at the man chose you as his fiancé, if it turned out he was undead too?"**

This piqued Kiya quite a bit. "I actually forgot I'm in the body of an Egyptian princess, I won't lie. Though, if that jerk was trying to take my hand in marriage again by some means? Yes, I would fight him for it, for the sake of the poor girl who was forced to be buried with him as some 'journey to the afterlife' nonsense." Winston nodded in agreement, having nothing to say on that matter.

 **Question 2: "The brain in you knew Madame Jo-Jo, were you good friends?"**

"Yes actually. I believe I knew her. I didn't really like her business, since it… Attracted certain kinds of people, but she was a good person, and we knew each other even as children. Unfortunately, my memory is foggy a bit even since the Ripper had killed my original body, and then I got transplanted. He assumed that just because we were hanging out, that I was one from Jo-Jo's club. I wonder how gravely mistaken he feels, that purifying freak!"

Al Zalam scratched his head. "I must have missed out on details, what was this about? Though, this is what happens when I'm absent for over a vast majority of the adventure and don't show up until the very end." Winston then flipped through more pages.

"I'll fill you in later, Al, though, some of these sheets tell me that at some point it will be answered for you." He then pulled out the next paper.

 **Question 3: "With you in control for those little moments throughout the story, can we assume there would be an adventure with you as the protagonist? How would you feel about it?"**

Kiya paused, not understanding. "Ah, they mean if you were the heroine and the main focus to save something, instead of Daniel! No one can really predict that sort of thing, because no one is a fortune-teller!" Al Zalam explained.

"I wouldn't mind being more than what people may see me as for the 'princess' title and body I'm in. Problem is, while I'm more quick on my feet despite my rotting body, I'm not as strong as Daniel, so I do not know how I would fair." Kiya then looked at her pouch containing daggers, knowing it had helped her before, and probably could again, along with new weapons if she was able to carry them.

 **Question 4: "How come you knew about the Anubis Stone?"**

"Honestly, part of me did, but another didn't. It was as if the body I'm in was so drawn to it, once it had all the pieces formed into its original state. Maybe a portion of the original Princess Kiya returned, as if attempting to assist in that small moment?… Or is that too odd? Either way, by myself, I wouldn't have known its use."

This actually got Winston thinking as well. "Maybe there's some weird backstory regarding the Anubis Stone that we don't know about, other than Zarok using it at some point and the pieces being split to keep it out of hands?" Al Zalam, surprisingly, didn't seem to know much of an answer either, mainly because Death had a bit more knowledge on the stone than him.

 **Question 5: "What are your thoughts on the others? Kift, Winston, Monty, Planum, Hamis, Mander and Dogman respectively?"**

She couldn't help but groan at the latter three that were mentioned. "Kift is a good man, but I feel bad for him a lot. He needs to stop putting himself down!… Winston is a good boy, but he's around Daniel more than me, so it's a little difficult to form an opinion. Monty is a strange man, but he's very reasonable despite his former, shady job as a spiv.

"I don't know how to feel about Planum, other than I find her experiments creepy, and have a feeling she thinks fondly of Daniel when he's near her. Hamis is annoying, plain and simple. He keeps trying to pick fights with Daniel, and doesn't care about the rest of us, yet I can't hate him for some odd reason… Mander, I dislike. He keeps trying to flirt with me, and I _hate_ it! Dogman is what he is, and genuinely alright, even if not too intelligent."

Al Zalam then took over for Winston, who was focused on paying attention to Kiya. "Hm, I was actually wondering how you all were getting along when Daniel and I weren't in the picture. I suppose that answers it… I won't be surprised if they get a similar question." The young ghost said, while Al looked over the next question.

 **Question 6: "If you're technically just in Kiya's body, but have a different brain and memories, why do you refer to yourself as Kiya?"**

"This is really embarrassing, but… I don't remember my name before the Ripper killed me. I can only recall some moments before it happened. I suppose my name was just something I didn't think about, especially in my sudden death. Even then, Kiya is a nicer name to have for now, I'm sure my original name wasn't as nice." Kiya then giggled to herself.

 **Question 7: "How come you take your mummified form in the Hall of Heroes ending, shouldn't you be in your original form or spirit, rather than a corpse? Especially when Winston turns back into a young boy there."**

All Kiya could do was shrug lightly. "Probably the same reason Daniel remains a skeleton. It's best to keep things a mystery as to what we originally looked like, whether it be when I had a different body, or when Daniel was alive. Winston, we technically know the appearance of, despite his spectral appearance when he's down here with the living." Al Zalam took this as another chance at meta-humor.

"Once again, _don't think about it too hard!_ What Daniel and Kiya may have looked like before being killed, is up to your interpretation!… Or at least until the writer says something, which I doubt she will, right? But for now, i looks like that's it for you right now, princess."

She gave a soft smile. "It wasn't a problem, I had nothing else to do really. Let me know if you need me again for something like this… As long as the lizard isn't involved." With that, Kiya took her leave.

* * *

 **((I think this will be done in pairs for the most part, it only makes sense…))**


	26. Q&A SEGMENT 2

**PROFESSOR KIFT & WINSTON**

"I don't know about this, I would rather keep my life private you know…" The professor said, as he sat down, chewing on his smoking pipe. He wanted to get it over with now, so he wouldn't be put on the spot later, yet at the same time he wished to be skipped entirely in favor of those who were more open.

Winston attempted to cheer him up while Al Zalam was attempting to sort the sheets of paper, so they weren't in a bundled mess. "Don't worry professor, if things get too uncomfortable, I can answer! Most of them are directed at both of us anyway! It's not like any one them are going to be that bad anyhow!" Just as the ghost stated that, Al Zalam finished organizing the mess.

 **Question 1: "Winston was adopted, right? What was your reason to want to have a kid?"**

The professor cringed. "Oh no, they're already giving me flashbacks, can we stop now?!" In response, Al Zalam smacked him across the head.

"Get ahold of yourself! You're a good fellow! Facing this sort of thing will only help get it off your chest!" Although it was tempting for Winston to scold Al for that, Kift did seem to be snapping out of his usual nervous nature.

He sighed. "You're right, you're right!… I adopted Winston when he was rather young, because I was at a point where I was getting far too old, and didn't see myself having actual children with a woman. Besides, I always felt bad for those without a family, living on their own like I do… And once I passed away, by the time they were old enough, I would hope for them to lead a much better life than I did, or continue my work! I was really happy to have someone I could treat like a son… But then… Well, you know…"

Kift tried shaking it off, mainly because Winston was right there, and he knew he couldn't change the past. He could go on and complain about he's clearly unlucky to be around, but there was a time and place for everything.

 **Question 2: "Sometimes Winston can touch solid objects, while other times he can pass through them. What gives? Does it also apply to your clothes?"**

Winston just smiled brightly. "I can choose what I want to phase through, and what I want to touch! I just don't go touching people, even if it meant shaking their hand, because they often get the chills when I do that. Thankfully, it doesn't apply to inanimate objects! Also, my outfit is part of my spiritual body kind of—"

"Like I said before… _Don't think about it too hard!_ " Al Zalam interrupted. "He can touch whatever he feels like, or pass through other things that may seem dangerous or in the way." Winston pouted slightly, annoyed that his explanation was being cut off short. It was for the better though, because then they'd be there all day.

 **Question 3: "Winston is just a walking good soul, as opposed to evil ghosts, how did this not make you an easy target for Palethorn, Hamis, or the Soul Demon?"**

"Technically yes. I don't think Palethorn acknowledged my presence until the very end, Hamis is harmless despite his brutal skill and power since he's never really killed anyone…" Part of him shuddered at the thought of the last one. "And the Soul Demon technically did target me, along with the rest in the end! I guess he was the smartest one in hindsight." Al Zalam couldn't help but feel weird about the fact that he only stepped in to play as the partner, right as Winston was in danger. It was as if someone had to stand in for the ghost at that very moment.

 **Question 4: "How come Kift is able to replicate the weapons from Daniel's previous journey so perfectly?"**

For once finally, Kift chuckled. "Why, the legends of the Hall of Heroes were written down, describing the properties of their respective weapons! I spent ages, learning about each one along with Monty, and hoping one day to recreate them! Between him, Kiya, and Daniel bringing in chalices so I could power on machines… I finally did it! And it wasn't some cheap, factory brand nonsense either! I made it just like the real deal!" One could tell that he was proud of that, as one that doesn't think highly of himself often should be.

"I kind of wonder how that Stayner Iron Hewer guy would feel about this." Al Zalam said to himself before moving on.

 **Question 5: "What was working with Monty, Palethorn, and others like?"**

This seemed to be directed at both Winston and Kift, the latter surprisingly had an easier time answering it, despite how unsure he was of all this to begin with. "I knew Monty since we were young, if anything, I worked with him entirely before we met Palethorn in classes, and eventually occult groups. I was the one who dragged Monty into it, despite his low interest at first. I think he was more interested in selling off anything Palethorn made if it was possible…

"Mander and Dogman were nuisances! They had no respect for any of the equipment we had, plus Mander got into petty disputes with Monty at times! If not for Palethorn clearly being the 'leader' of all of us, we would have been a mess… Despite how selfish and horrible he is, Palethorn was a decent head for our group." It was clear Winston and him weren't on the same page, as the ghost partly scowled as he was remembering things.

He growled a bit. "I didn't like him from the start. Monty I knew beforehand, and was like an uncle kind of. Mander and Dogman were annoying to the professor, but I could kind of tell they weren't bad people, as they did try to keep me away from any kind of dangerous equipment, and were concerned about me before death… Palethorn, I could tell he was never up to any good! I kept spying on him regularly, but it figures only after I die, he betrays a bunch of aliens!" Al Zalam couldn't help but show pity for the ghost, as he kept going with the questions.

 **Question 6: "When the magic wears out, is Kift going to miss you, Winston?"**

A whimper came out of the professor, almost forgetting about that. "Yes, I am… I will miss Winston, along with Daniel and Kiya. But I know I can let go finally, now that Mander, Dogman, Monty, and the Octomator Captain all want to work by my side without Palethorn." He tried his hardest to look on the brighter future that would be ahead, even if it meant the professor couldn't have the child he adopted with him.

 **Question 7: "Kift sometimes tells bad jokes, did Winston have to put up with those?"**

Winston couldn't help but groan, remember it. "Yes, he and Monty were the worst with them! I can see that hasn't changed either…" Kift then felt a smirk form on his face.

"I don't think there's a _ghost_ of a chance of me stopping that habit." He then began trying to contain his laughter, mainly at Winston's reaction.

The ghost began twitching slightly, while Al Zalam grinned. "Goodness, he wanted you to be his _spirit_ ual successor, one would expect you to be doing the same!" With that, Winston began leaving the room.

"Seriously?! If I have to hear this nonsense from Monty also, then you can take over! Let me know when its someone else's turn!" Both Professor Kift and Al Zalam kept laughing, even when Winston was long gone by then.

* * *

 **THE SPIV / MONTAGUE**

Al Zalam just blinked. "Soooo… Why did you change your clothes to look like some kind of shady man in the park?" In response, the Spiv flinched, remembering what Mander said to him a long while back near the start of all the events.

"I'm a spiv! I figured this is wha' people remember me more as, so it's more appropriate I dress like me ol' side for this small moment!" The genie chose to ignore whatever excuse it was that Monty had for flipping back to looking like a crook, maybe one of the questions would bring that answer out for him.

He lifted a page from the pile that was now perfectly organized. "You realize you have to answer for both yourself now, and then? Or are you going to flip like a coin, just to get certain results? Because that my friend, would be annoying…"

Monty gritted his teeth. "No, now get on with it, mate!" Al did just that, unsure what to think of Monty in the slightest, other than him being odd, and what perfect timing for the first question at hand…

 **Question 1: "Do you have some kind of split personality? Part of you seems so shifty, but then the other seems very friendly or protective."**

"Er… I kinda made the Spiv character so one wouldn't find me so easy. Didn't work out, as Mander and a few still recognize me well enough. Though, yer right kinda, I tend to project a more greedy side onto me Spiv self… And the normal on Monty. Yet sometimes, the latter takes over so easily. Ah well, nothin' t'do 'bout tha' really, mates." Al would have commented further on it, but there was probably no point.

 **Question 2: "How come you know how to repair shields, armor, and swords?"**

He smirked. "I've had me hand in temperin' long ago. Although I nab stuff that's manufactured, and sell 'em off for wha'ever deal I can… I actually look up to Stayner Iron Hewer. I wanted to be just like 'im when I was a kiddo. Funny how it was 'im that pulled me outta tha' demon. I practiced, and learned all I could… But between factories takin' over, and other stuff… I decided to try maybe gettin' slight revenge, while makin' me own profits."

Al Zalam couldn't help but be impressed by this. "You really should have just set up a repair business of the sort, although I can imagine revenge on Palethorn and other corporations were satisfying… You are as greedy as crow who just likes taking shiny things!" Once again, the Spiv just grinned.

"Crows and magpies don't even collect shiny things, mate. They just play with and drop 'em." Al Zalam grumbled at being proven wrong by a human criminal, trying his best not to say anything more.

 **Question 3: "Some of the 'Dark Path' dialogue suggests you were meant to be fought at some point. Were you?"**

The Spiv's expression went a little dark, as if unpleased at the thought. "Had I tried to fight the demon in the route tha' never happened, I would've been dead in mere moments. I'm good with weapons tha' do their job quick-like, but face it, there'd be no point in chasin' down the monster who kills Planum, Kiya, and Winston. Because I'd be busy tryin' to ensure Kift's safety." His voice trailed off, as if not wanting to continue on the subject.

"Seems like a possibility that in another time, he could, despite what he says… Strange! Again, do not think about our knowledge on the 'Dark Path' too hard!"

Once again, the Spiv growled at the wisecracking genie. "Tha' joke was funny the first time, mate… Amusin' the second… Annoyin', the third. Yer gonna bore everyone." Al Zalam cringed, and turned away from the one that was answering. It was clear that these two were definitely not on the same level.

 **Question 4: "What exactly do you do with all the money you make in the game? It's not like you pay anyone back, since your steal manufactured things."**

"Save it. I'll probably need it one day, even if it's for something stupid. I dunno wha' tha' would be even, but I'm sure in a couple years it'll have a use… Got somethin' t'say, djinn?" He noticed how quiet Al was becoming, as if running out of amusement, which he was.

Right now, Al Zalam wished Winston would come back, but he knew that the ghost didn't want to hear any possible bad jokes.

 **Question 5: "If you're actually capable of fighting, why didn't you help Daniel like Kiya did a few times?"**

A hearty chuckle came out of him. "The Spiv 'ere doesn't 'ave time for nonsense like tha'. If anythin', you should be askin' tha' question to the others. Mainly Hamis, who's the most capable of fightin', but didn't do much other than spend most of the adventure on Palethorn's side, now did he?" The genie sighed, somewhat annoyed.

"You do not have to shift it onto him, my dear friend! You were around for the whole adventure, lurking in dark corners like a… Well, you get the point! It sounds more like you were just more concerned about the gold you had!" He didn't respond, and just had a guilty expression. Al was relieved he finally managed to expose the Spiv this time. It was about to get better for Al Zalam too, mainly because of the next two questions he was reading.

 **Question 6: "You were aware that Planum liked Palethorn, right?"**

Instantly, he tensed up, went to grab the sheet of paper…

… And started to rip it in pieces. "H-hey! You cannot do that to the questions! Just answer!" Al Zalam pulled it out of his hands, trying to keep it away from the Spiv.

"Fine! I was aware, but I tried denyin' it… What of it? I… I'm angry only because he backstabbed her! Mutatin' 'er people and all, along with nabbin' a lot of her equipment, plus tha' airship! Y'don't go betrayin' the lady who likes ya… Sh-she could do so much better, mate!" Al Zalam just increasingly grew smug over the Spiv's behavior.

 **Question 7: "Don't you think you should tell Planum how you feel soon, Monty? If you don't, some other guy like Daniel or anyone else might take her from you…"**

He grabbed at other sheet of paper while Al was reading it. "Don't rip that one too, Monty! It won't help, you know!" The Spiv paused, before moving over with it.

"Alright…"

The Spiv then proceeded to shove it into the shredder, pulling the crank.

"Ah! Don't put it in the shredder either, you madman! Just answer the question for goodness sake!" At that point, the Spiv left the room entirely without another word. Winston finally returned however, which relieved Al.

Hopefully, no one else was going to be a stubborn as Monty…

* * *

 **((Despite both being wisecrackers and getting along decently with Kift, it seems that Al Zalam and the Spiv aren't agreeable with each other… Maybe it's because the former is more, uh, upbeat?))**


	27. Q&A SEGMENT 3

**HESPERIA PLANUM**

"Good! Is time now my questions answer to!" Planum chirped, as she stepped on over to the two. Winston couldn't help but seem unsure about this, mainly because Planum still had not learned how to speak properly at this point.

Al Zalam however, could only see this going much better than the previous segment. "You know, Monty and I were talking about you earlier…"

She narrowed her eyes at the mention of the Spiv. "Was what crook that petty of now speaking?! Guess let me, equipment my about he which to sell wants? Mocking or he was infatuation my old of Palethorn? It I'm over!" The genie tried his hardest to contain laughter as he read the first paper.

 **Question 1: "Will you ever learn to have proper grammar in your speech?"**

Planum flinched, seeming insulted. "Yes! Will I! Learning am still I! Improved have I!" Both Winston and Al glanced at her, not believing a word she said, besides the 'yes'. Anyone at least hoped she would fix her speech mannerisms.

 **Question 2: "Why did you fall in love with someone like Palethorn, and how did you meet?"**

"Ah… That…" Her face lit up slightly. "First I crashed when, Monty for searched steal to was leftover what, we when caught him. Working he with was an industrialist. Key my it was bringing to history back home… B-but… So was he burly… Nonsense-no person… Handsome… Heehee~ Course of, mistake big was it." Planum went from daydreaming, to anger.

At that very moment, Kift entered the scene. "She tried really hard to get his attention and win him over, even if it meant going along with whatever he was planning, which Planum may have not known at the time was bad. Apologies, I figured I should step in, to prevent any confusion on what she's talking about. I-if you're all okay with that…" Winston nodded instantly, while Al Zalam shrugged, not caring much on him being involved.

 **Question 3: "When they aren't mutated octopi-like creatures, do the other Octomators look similar to you?"**

"In terms of the tentacle hair and skin, yes, they all have a form much like humans." Kift answered.

Planum thought about it further. "Head form mere just is a stage life in on early. Palethorn back them shrunk, with corrupting them along! Goodness thank that wasn't it others Mars from… Have worse would been." A sigh of relief came from her, slightly chuckling at the mental images of non-Octomator creatures being shrunken down.

 **Question 4: "You not only come from Mars, but the future too! What's it like?"**

"Year 6043? Mercury and Venus swallowed been the Sun have! Earth overtaken Cybeth by is. Mars involved to get tries not. Possible traveling time is, for only martians us. Cybeth not has out found!" Winston and Al had no idea what she was talking about just now, and hoped Kift could help out on that.

He cleared his throat, as if also trying to find a good way to reword it for Planum. "Mercury and Venus are no longer existing in her time, and Earth has been seized by Cybeth. I haven't heard anything good about this robotic woman, yet she's loved by the Earth of that time. I presume that bad things would happen if she got ahold of the martians' method of time traveling." She then nodded to confirm Kift's words.

"She spirits keeps up help popstar with odd. Him like don't… A such he's…" Planum grumbled into alien gibberish, unable to say what she wanted properly.

 **Question 5: "You're referred to as captain, but compared to Daniel, you have no battle history. What's the title for?"**

A cute giggle emerged from the alien. "I'm officer operating-chief! Airships, experiments, collecting history, charge of in traveling time… Has who for need battle?" While all of this was true, this only proved something on Winston's mind.

"You're not physically strong at all despite some of your agile, are you captain? Kinda easy to notice when you got zapped so easily, and take quite an amount of damage from it. Though, I guess with all the medicines the professor told me you have, perhaps sedating others is your usual method in a fight…" She jumped, not expecting that remark from Winston, out of everyone.

 **Question 6: "Are the Octomators okay now?"**

She finally gave a bright smile that was sincere. "Planum has told all of us that every one of them is safe and unharmed. Her rescue missions didn't cause any form of paradox either, luckily! She had returned them to their original forms by using a serum. Supposedly, similar incidents of them being shrinker had happened before." Professor Kift explained, smoking his pipe again.

 **Question 7: "Are there other things that your tentacles can do? They seem a bit short for any real use."**

"Extend and they contract will at my! Stretchy very, catching surprise by helpful for, sometimes objects high reaching well as!" As if to show an example, Planum grabbed the paper in Al Zalam's hands with one of her tentacles.

Kift laughed a bit to himself. "Even if you cut them all off, she told us that they grow right back, possibly even longer if she wanted! I only know this though, because I tested it once a year ago when we were all learning about her. However, this doesn't mean Planum can't feel it. There are nerves in those tentacles of hers…"

With that, it seemed both Al Zalam and Winston were done with needing Planum. "With that out of the way… You go focus on learning better english for now, you're worse than Bloodmonath with the unclear speech!" She just scoffed at the genie.

"Hypocrisy! Talk you always comparisons in, less your make sentences mine than!" She then stormed off, visibly insulted.

"W-wait, it was just a joke! I didn't mean that in a rude manner!… Goodness, do I always come off this way?" Al Zalam wondered.

* * *

 **SIR HAMIS**

The door was kicked down, Hamis stood over Al Zalam and Winston, menacingly. "I believe, it is now my time to shine! Sir Hamis, the greatest warrior for the winning side… Is here to answer anything that the readers and players may—"

"Hold on, hold on!" Al flew over to one of the paper piles. "I actually wanted to do Mander and Dogman personally, but… Looks like for the sake of order, you come first. No need to be overdramatic, alright?" He then cleared his throat, ready to read them aloud to the skeletal warrior.

 **Question 1: "Let's be real, are you a masochist?"**

Absolutely baffled at the question, Hamis objected. "This is not the first time I have been asked this… The answer, is no! I am merely a warrior, who strives to the best of battles! Whether they be fair, to the death, until one is mortally wounded… I had pushed myself, putting up with all forms of pain! Mental and physical tests, like pulling a wagon of boulders by my teeth!… I had learned to turn all that hurt me, into a boost!" Winston and Al stared at him in disbelief.

"I… Don't get it." The child innocence in Winston was more evident here than ever before, making it hard for Al Zalam to touch on the subject properly.

There was no filter on Hamis however, who continued. "Climbing through throned bushes, jumping off the Cemetery Hill, only to be caught by the rivers! Such thrills! Before long, I had become numb! No one in Zarok's forces was able to phase me! I craved the blade from a knight that could match me… And the only option, was Sir Fortesque! As I already detested him!" Hamis gave an extremely satisfied expression, but Al didn't buy it, at least not the first part.

"You still seem like the kind of weird guy that would ask to be dismembered in a brawl…"

"Oh, but I would love that!" Hamis exclaimed.

"Theeeen you are a masochist, my bony friend! I would slap you for being silly, but chances are you would like that too… Moving on!" Hamis attempted to object, but was interrupted by the next question.

 **Question 2: "Why did you want to fight Daniel so much? Just to be better than him? Or the fact he seemed like a worthy foe?"**

He cackled this time. "I had heard so much praise of him, over and over, adored by many… It infuriated me! Not out of jealousy, mind you! I could never stand being spoken of so greatly, much less, loved! How could someone so perfect exist? Surely, they had a flaw! And that flaw, would be losing to me!… However, I see that it was a selfish thought, envy or otherwise." He then kept thinking, while Winston and Al were trying their hardest to not judge Hamis.

"When Kardok and I first visited Gallowmere, he was the first thing I heard about! Part of me just knew, that fate would twist into me fighting the Hero of Gallowmere! Did I ever, crave so much chaos that was dependent on me defeating him right there!… But, I didn't get to fight him at all, until now. Plus, it's… Not the same anymore." A nervous laugh was emitted by the skeleton.

 **Question 3: "Were you the only living being in Zarok's army of the undead, and what was working for him like?"**

Hamis felt his expression soften as he tried to remember the past. "Me, Kardok, and quite a few other troops were originally the only living beings on Zarok's side. It was all a plot against King Peregrin, when Zarok was banished and met up with us. He only did his experiments on the dead, not living!" Al was now becoming dreadfully curious as to what Hamis was going to say next.

"Despite my undying loyalty to my general, he treated me like garbage! I only spoke of my annoyance to Zarok once, and he oddly acknowledged it. In fact, Zarok spoke to me directly more than my general did. It was usually petty orders, or him wanting to put my 'pain resistance' to test, but at least he kept me occupied!"

Al Zalam seemed uneasy at Hamis's wording, and was tempted to tell him to stop. "He allowed me to go against all sorts of dungeons, just to train I mean! Unfortunately, after I died in the same battle as my general and Sir Daniel, I think my body was tossed away into a marsh, rather than buried properly or taken back to Zarok! Even when his magic brought all dead back to life the first time and I was walking around, I couldn't figure out where I was supposed to go! By the time I did, Sir Daniel must have defeated him!" Now Winston went from puzzled, to showing pity for Hamis.

"Overall, it seems you weren't close with them like how Daniel was with the heroes and King Peregrin, most of them were good friends." The ghost pointed out, in which Hamis turned away, trying to not acknowledge it almost.

 **Question 4: "So how did Palethorn find and recruit you?"**

"Now, that's quite the story I can remember vividly!… Mainly because it was only a little more than a week ago. Magic once again revived me, and I thought it was Zarok once again, bringing me back from the dead! However… I noticed Gallowmere was completely gone this time after a couple hundred years!" He sat back, recounting the events with a smug expression.

Although Al wanted to call him out on any possible bluffs like Daniel would have done years ago, it seemed like he was telling the truth completely. "So, I removed myself from the swamp I was in, cleaned myself up, and hoped to find him! Instead, I found Lord Palethorn and his two cronies. I would have gone against him, but I found more advantages in having myself on his side! I told him of my strength, and even tested myself against Dogman, to verify my claims!"

Winston paused, taking all of it in. "I guess it's right to assume that you got the spot… Was masquerading as Kardok part of the deal you two had?" Hamis nodded eagerly in response. The ghost wasn't sure what to say about that one, there were bunches of questions on his mind, but thankfully the papers saved him the trouble.

 **Question 5: "What was the point of dressing up as Lord Kardok?"**

"Tension! Build-up! Intimidation! How would you feel if when you're playing, you see the character fought just before Zarok, back from being dead… And then, in actuality, it was me! The background character in the intro?! Also, I liked relying on a machine body! Maybe I'll do it again some day!" Part of Winston was curious, but the other dreaded the thought of Hamis being even more immune to pain.

 **Question 6: "How come when you go power crazy on the 'Dark Path', you gain qualities similar to that of a living human? Like a beating heart, some muscles, and really pretty hair?"**

He jumped at the last one, his bony face turning a bright, violet color. "W-what's it to you, on my appearance?! It's just as if my very soul pours life into my deceased body, from how badly I want to win! I refuse to use it, because I see it as cheating!" Hamis felt the flames form on him slightly as he was burning up quite a bit.

Al Zalam chuckled, trying to left up his helmet. "Seeing how you're being such a hothead over this, can we assume you always have hair?" Without much warning, Hamis swatted at him like a fly.

"N-no! The only thing that remains intact even when I'm not infuriated to extreme power levels, is what you referred to like a heart! It's what keeps skeletal beings like Daniel and I up to move around! I just know when to push it, unlike him! Heck, if possible, he could form a lower-jaw or another eye with it! The flares can make body parts, that's how I get my muscle strength back!… But, perhaps his passion isn't as strong as mine, thus the magic keeping him up is weaker." It was interesting food for thought in Winston's mind, and he want certainly going to tell the professor afterwards.

 **Question 7: "Since you've been dead before, have you met Death?"**

Hamis began grumbling, as a shiver went down his spine. "Yes! I hope he doesn't find me, because I don't want to go back to the heavens! It's boring!" This had to have been the weirdest thing Hamis had said thus far, in Al Zalam's opinion. More than the other stuff he just mentioned earlier, ironically.

"Someone who was under Zarok, going to Heaven instead of Hell? What gives?"

Clearing his throat, Hamis seemed a bit embarrassed. "Because, despite the side I chose… I never had 'malicious intent' according to the powers that be… Which is ridiculous! Is wanting to defeat Fortesque, not filled with malice?!" The two just stared at him, and shook their heads.

"Not really. Honestly, someone like you has a shot for being in the Hall of Heroes! All you would need to do is to do what Princess Kiya and Winston here did. Stop some sort of evil or your land, at the risk of your own life!… At least, I think the requirements were something along those lines. Perhaps you should collect some Soul Chalices too—"

Interrupting the genie, Hamis objected greatly. "I am not joining the likes of them! They're a bunch of pansies who clearly have no real will for battle! All they want to do is stupor themselves from drinks, faff around, and eat like pigs!" From outside the room, some of the heroes could hear the skeleton's rant, and were rather insulted.

"Maybe you can argue that with them to their faces, instead of talking behind their backs like—"

"Oho? That I will!" Once again, Hamis interrupted Al Zalam, and stormed off to those from the Hall of Heroes, who were merely lounging around, exactly what he expected too.

… Sounds of yelling and fighting shortly ensued, all Winston could do was groan. "Hopefully someone besides us can break it up, but at least Hamis is finished with now…"

* * *

 **((Writing Hamis's backstory stuff was hella fun. Also… Some foreshadowing? Hm…))**


	28. Q&A SEGMENT 4

**MANDER & DOGMAN**

"The both of usssss need to be here… Why?" Mander hissed, while Dogman was chewing on a giant bone.

Al Zalam just shrugged. "It's easier, and makes more sense! You two are fought in a pair, like two peas! It would make no sense to not do you both at the same time! Besides, most of the question aren't really directed at just one of you." Rolling his eyes, Mander sat down. Just like the Spiv, he didn't think so highly of this genie.

 **Question 1: "What gains did you both want from joining Palethorn?"**

Biting the tips of his fingers, Mander shuddered a bit. "Initially, I wanted to make ussssse of any trickery I had up my sssssleevesss, and learned of Palethorn… Unfortunately, he wassss much more than I anticipated. Cruel and powerful, not jussst ssssmart, or wealthy." He then tugged at his collar, remember how many times Palethorn choked and tossed him down.

Dogman instantly jumped up when it seemed that Mander was finished. "I liked following what Mander did at times… I wanted things of my own, and someone like Palethorn seemed like the best option at the time! But… Between the free bones here, and Planum offering less chaotic means to help me rise in power, I'm obviously switching over."

Clearly he wasn't the type to think it over. The offer of bones by itself probably would have won Dogman, and Planum's idea was just a mere bonus.

 **Question 2: "Why isn't Mander a salamander?"**

"Oh, I get it… Haha, ssssso funny… Wait, are they sssseriousss?" Everyone else went quiet, giving Mander a moment. "Asssss much assss being a ssssslimy individual like me ssssshould be… Exactly that, I was often known for my behavior sssssimilar to a sssserpent." He flicked out his forked tongue, before looking down.

He only then just remembered what was covering his feet. "It doesssssn't help that I wear ssssnake sssskin bootssss. The magic may have taken that assss a priority."

 **Question 3: "Is Dogman really as stupid as he's made out to be?"**

"No, I'm not." He instantly replied, shocking Mander. "I may not be in the same cunning as Mander or Palethorn, nor am I good with any of this magic of science nonsense. I do however, understand what's going on around me well enough, and have common knowledge to certain things." Winston seemed rather surprised too at the sudden change of character in him.

Al didn't know much about Dogman other than what Winston had told him. "Then how come you're always going on about bones, like an overexcited dog— Which you are, no offense."

"Instinct. Can't control that even if I wanted." The genie was startled by how the responses from him were more hasty than Mander's.

 **Question 4: "Did you feel replaced by Hamis? Did you even like working with him?"**

Mander scowled, flicking his tongue. "Yessss, quite a bit, actually. Ssssome corpsssse coming up to Palethorn, and sssswearing loyalty ssssince he had Zarok's sssspell-book…"

"And then, remember, he took me down in a fight!" Dogman growled. "Bones… I wanted to chew on his!" Mander proceeded to hit his companion on the head with a cane-stick.

"I wasssss correct in not trussssting him. I had a feeling all of it wassss for hisssss own gain! Petty revenge!"

Winston and Al Zalam just stared at the duo. "Did you not just tell us you also joined for self-gains? You two and Hamis both abandoned Palethorn when Sir Daniel had spared you! Quite the hypocrisy!" Lightly twitching, Mander took a deep breath, trying his hardest to not lose patience.

"That isssss different. We were around from the sssstart, and he knew ussss well! I only left… To not be intimidated by him any longer." As much as it would be fun to argue on that, Al Zalam saw no point, and read the next question.

 **Question 5: "Why didn't Palethorn just use a spell to boost your power, or work alongside the both of you to stop Daniel?"**

For once, this was something Dogman could answer with little hesitation. "Like Mander, Palethorn can sometimes be a coward. And doesn't care about us. We're just a distraction for Fortesque, aren't we?"

"Classssssic villain cliché! Sssssend the underlingsssss after the hero sssso he won't fight them himsssself… Had we all worked together, it would have worked in our favor… And it would render Hamisssss to be pointlesssss." Mander continued, agreeing with Dogman for once.

 **Question 6: "Repeated for the other characters, how was working with the others about a year ago?"**

Mander's gaze laid back outside, wondering if he would be heard. "Very ssssimple at bessst… Only when Planum arrived with the technology, did more of the truly evil gearssss sssstart sssspinning with Palethorn."

"I disagree! Things were always a pain, working with the shrimpy professor, the crook, and others! I thought it was an improvement when Palethorn broke off with them!… Speakin' of which, it's even easier with him gone too! Think we can work better, just the two of us?"

Lightly scoffing, Mander crossed his arms. "I would rather work sssssolo, provided the peelersssss aren't going to track usssss down!" Winston took the last question, which was lying there.

 **Question 7: "Are both of you aware of the breakdowns had when one of you is killed in the 'Dark Path'?"**

"I assssssume mine isssss that of fear and panic… Killed though? Fortesssque doessssn't… Doessss he?" Wondering about it, Mander took off his hat to scratch his head in confusion.

"Listen, I hate Mander's guts, but I'd still be devastated to have an ally or friend that's sometimes helpful be axed off! It's a normal reaction! What the heck is a 'Dark Path'?" Dogman asked Al Zalam, who gulped.

He then put all the papers away. "N-nothing you two need to know about, or remember. You're not an elephant, it's best to forget!… We're done here anyway, hopefully the magic from the spell-book will wear off, and turn the both of you back to normal soon! Bye bye now!" Puzzled, the duo left, much to the relief of Al and Winston.

* * *

 **BOSSES**

Coming through the door, Planum held onto an odd device. "News good! Help I the found questions for!" Al Zalam paused, and turned to her.

"I had no idea what you said just now, but if it has to do with the questions, I think we may have to skip some of these… Seven of these are related to the bosses Fortesque fought! And they aren't really big like you, Hamis, and—"

Before anymore wisecracks could be made, Al Zalam nearly dropped the papers upon the sight of Jack the Ripper… Being dragged around… On a weird, electric leash. Winston panicked, meanwhile. "A-are you crazy, captain?! Th-that's Jack the Ripper! The one who tried to kill Princess Kiya, and Daniel went back to fight so that he could stop her death!"

The Ripper growled, unable to do much in the predicament he was in. "I time in back went, sure making a cause to not paradox!" Laughing, she tugged on the leash.

"Basically… Before I was killed, this freak came in and kidnapped me. She doesn't seem impure though." He grumbled, seeming embarrassed. "Also she drugged me at first, so I was out cold, before I found myself being treated like a wild animal!"

Winston just murmured lightly to himself. "Your actions say you are one, almost…" He then directed his attention back to Al Zalam, who was still shocked. "Well, you think he can answer these?" The ghost asked.

Al snapped out of it, then shrugged. "He's more active outside than other antagonists Fortesque met! Maybe he knows the other wicked fiends that were running around!"

"Oh, that I do, which this tentacled-weirdo questioned of me in broken english. Name 'em." Jack responded.

 **Question 1: "Why did you start this whole quest to 'eliminate impurity'?"**

He sighed. "Diseases… _Everywhere._ Affecting the bones, skin, spreading parasites! Disgusting! Even worse when we got corpses walking around, ripe for picking like that mummy! I'm doing London a favor by making sure no one gets a fate worse than death! It's a sign, of sinful, licentious wenches who go around with no shame!"

This made Al Zalam raise a brow. "What does killing innocent women have to do with spreading impure, filthy disea…" His facial expression dropped and one-eyed widened at the realization. "O-oh… Okay, I see your point, and I don't blame you… But killing them is still a terrible thing to do! Understandable, but not justified! Like a… I can't even make a comparison or metaphor for this." Giving up on that one, Al tossed the question to the side.

"I know for a fact, the heavens would back me up and agree!… Even if the magic of that idiot Palethorn sees me as a monster! I deserve to be hailed a hero!" The Ripper snapped, before being lightly pulled on again by the leash.

"Are not you!" Planum retorted.

 **Question 2: "Whatever happened to that dinosaur fossil at the start of Daniel's adventure?"**

Winston gave a rather guilty look. "Completely destroyed, I'm afraid… Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made to get to certain destinations, or to keep things free of destruction. Had Daniel not ridded of it, that thing would have fallen apart eventually when Palethorn's magic wore out, or worse, destroyed all of London if it escaped the museum!" Planum however, shook her head.

"True not. Could I back into the go past, it there recover, bring and back it!" She declared, looking confident. "All after, I back him brought! Problem is no a dinosaur!"

 **Question 3: "Know anything about the human goose creature?"**

Jack visibly cringed at the mention of it. "Ohhh, I've seen that beast… It used to look even more like a person at one point, but I think Palethorn's magic may have made that thing even worse! I don't even feel bad though, personally. Some wench trying to trick circus freaks with her good looks… Epitome of impurity. I praise those little guys for beating me to the punch!" He chuckled darkly at the thought.

"Bring have should that I back?…" Planum wondered to herself.

 **Question 4: "Anyone know whatever happened to the Iron Slugger? Anyone think about repairing it?"**

Once again, Winston answered that question. "The parts are still around, Palethorn gave up on it entirely and ditched him! The professor thinks he may have use of it at some point, with Planum and Monty's help! Maybe he'll be more benevolent this time around!" The alien nodded in agreement over the idea.

"Give him a pacifist brain or something if you have it! We don't want a case of Frankenstein's monster over here!" Al Zalam commented.

 **Question 5: "Has anyone besides Palethorn and Daniel himself had an encounter with the Count?"**

Feeling bad memories hit him, Jack groaned. "I remember that fruit bag alright. He wanted me as a servant, which I immediately declined… His excuse was that another existing vampire has a 'Ripper' character as their right hand or something. Made no sense to me, but I didn't like the vibe I was getting from him…"

Planum shrugged. "I time one him curiosity of visited out. Clearly, the Dracula real not… The vampire famous original victims women likes? Count this me out shooed, have seemed to more present vampires male… Few girls a little." Winston and Al didn't understand what she meant, until Jack summed it up.

"I think she's saying that _the wannabe Count_ _doesn't like women_ , even if they're pure like her." The Ripper explained. While the ghost still didn't get it, Al simply moved on, not wanting to delve into certain topics of that regard in front of the child.

 **Question 6: "Is the queen alright? The battle with her was rather nasty."**

Smiling, Winston nodded. "From what I've heard, she's completely fine! Doesn't remember anything that happened, for the better! I don't know how one would live with Palethorn corrupting the whole place, using you as a deformed puppet, and a skeletal hero coming to make sure to save you from that predicament in a battle!… Goodness, that's quite a mouthful!" He laughed nervously.

"I'm pretty sure that like the other things she could save, the alien here could just go back in time, and stop anything crazy from happening!… Though, some things are fated to happen, sadly, aren't they? Can't save very life!" Al Zalam then laid back, grabbing the last question.

 **Question 7: "Were all of you connected with Palethorn?"**

All the Ripper could do was grunt. "I would never want to be associated with him, even if it was him who gave me the powerful body I have now! The human goose and dinosaur are beasts, and have no real control over them!" He turned away from the rest, annoyed now.

"Only half of them are. Queen-Zilla was under his control, Iron Slugger was built by Palethorn, the Count just plain agreed to help him. The others, while transformed by the spell-book's magic, didn't become slaves of his or something along those lines! N-now, um… Planum, are you keeping him alive, or…?" Winston questioned.

Innocently, she grinned. "Course of! Is to good he on thing experiment!"

There was a pause, as the Ripper processed what she said. "While I'm not sure what came out of those lips of yours just now, I heard the word _'experiment'…_ And I don't like that!" He yelled, before being pulled out the room by the excited alien.

* * *

 **((It returns! After a hiatus!**

 **There's only one more Q &A section after this, then it's done!… Unless I add a bonus chapter of some kind, for the sake of keeping it at 30 chapters. I dunno!))**


	29. Q&A SEGMENT FINAL

**PALETHORN, ZAROK, & SOUL DEMON**

"We're at the final stretch, and it's about time!" Winston announced. Sir Daniel, Hamis, and Professor Kift were joining him, most likely to answer certain kinds of questions. "We can all maybe get a rest once we just do… Well, these. Hopefully you three can help out in answering some of them! Let's get this over with now!" With that, he cleared his throat.

 **Question 1: "Did Palethorn really lack that much sympathy for anything? Between Winston's misfortune, and not caring for the fate of his allies?"**

Winston rolled his eyes at the question. "Obviously, yes. He only cares about himself. If someone else like Mander and Dogman got thrown under, Palethorn would only be concerned because it meant he would probably be next… And because he ran out of meat-shields." Professor Kift then laughed nervously at the last part.

"Really, the only reason at the time we all worked with him was due to the similar goals in mind, we hoped to reach it faster with cooperation… Which technically, did work. Otherwise, I question why we did choose to help someone who while brilliant, was careless, considering no one was getting paid. The only one exempt from that is—" Al Zalam then read the next question, which coincidentally was going to bring up the point Kift was going to make.

 **Question 2: "How the heck did Palethorn not notice Planum liked him?"**

Kift sighed, looking back outside the room. "Oh, he noticed alright… How else do you think it was so easy to take advantage of all of her technology? Like I said in the previous session regarding her, I wish I stepped in, because part of me knew he was using her! It was a missed chance probably to go along with it the whole way…" He then glanced out the room again, as if checking to make sure someone didn't hear him.

"I don't think that would end well either, my friend!… Would you really accept a 'I would like you to meet my family in another world' from an alien? It's as already more terrifying than being surrounded by hungry tigers!" Al Zalam joked.

"You mean it isn't already scary when a normal human asks that?" Hamis followed up, making Sir Daniel chuckle audibly.

 **Question 3: "How come Zarok's spell-book was never able to control Sir Daniel like a mindless zombie? An to an extent, Hamis and Kiya?"**

Both skeletons glanced at each other, and then shrugged. "I have no idea actually. I know that my soul continuously burns, so that way I am able to fight just as well, if not better than my living self!… Kiya was a Frankenstein's monster case according to others… Sir Daniel definitely has the same thing I do… Just replace my desire to battle with his heroism maybe?"

Al shook his head. "You truly do not know Fortesque the way I do…" He said to himself.

 **Question 4: "Let's talk about Zarok. Why was he conducting experiments on the dead? Did he seriously want revenge for being banished?"**

"When I asked him, he said was just bored of being the advisor and court magician, and didn't have a lot of people to talk to." Hamis replied. "While I can understand people don't take kindly to the dead of loved ones being messed with, I can't help but feel like both sides were being a tad silly… But I didn't mind of course! I was willing to take the wizard's side!"

Sir Daniel wasn't going to object to that, as Hamis's grasp on certain morality aspects was not the greatest, and he merely wanted to fight Sir Daniel to the death.

 **Question 5: "Zarok had the Shadow Demons help him build a castle, does this include the Soul Demon? Did Zarok really seal him in the spell-book because he was too much?"**

"Yes and yes." Hamis felt his eyes roll back, trying to jog-in his own memory. "After having the Soul Demon's help, Zarok panicked over how it was acting more and more hostile, not wishing to obey him, and would rather take the souls of everyone on its own; good and bad. Once Zarok finished, and noticed the demon's objections, he promptly sealed him in that book!… At least, this is what I was told at one point."

Taking this all in, Al Zalam seemed to be the most surprised one in the room. "Of all things, I didn't think Zarok would actually do something good in an unusual, indirect way… Though one can only assume that if the demon was in his proper control, he would have used it! Like a rabid animal somehow gone under serious training!"

 **Question 6: "At the final battle against the Soul Demon, near the very end, is it the Soul Demon, or Winston saying they don't want to be trapped again?"**

He raised a brow. "I… Definitely never said anything like that." Daniel glanced at Winston, rather shocked. "I do know that while inside of the Soul Demon, we could all kind of see what he was thinking and feeling… And most of it was hatred, along with desires to just be free and roam." There was a hint of pity in the ghost's voice.

"It's safe to say it was definitely the demon speaking then." Professor Kift agreed.

"I'm started to take back what I said… There really was no one better in that situation. That's what I get for putting a little bit of faith in Zarok!" Al Zalam then read the last question.

 **Question 7: "So is this the last we'll see of anything related to Zarok, considering the spell-book is destroyed?"**

While the others were going to say 'yes', Hamis objected. "Oh no, Zarok has a brother I think, also into magic, who started a family. All it takes probably is one of their descendants to learn about him, and… Well, you know!"

Nearly all of them froze at the amount of foreshadowing that was just now. "Erm… Well! Let's end this on a high note!" Sir Daniel stammered. "That sort of thing probably won't happen soon, so for now, everything will be at peace!" Lifting up the mood that was in the room, everyone else nodded.

"Right! Why worry about the future now? We all know it will be dealt with!" Winston agreed. "Thank you, hopefully this answers everything that was on people's minds!" Al Zalam then shook his head, holding seven more sheets. "Huh?! There's more?!" The ghost complained.

* * *

 **OTHERS**

Only Winston himself and Al Zalam were left, having shooed everyone out by now. "I guess… Well, can we really answer these?" The ghost child wondered.

"Ah, it's no problem! It's easier than sitting through twenty-nine chapters for sure!" He cleared his throat. "So, the last set of questions, that people may or may not have… Is about the whole tale itself, and the author's plans!"

 **Question 1: "What inspired the creation of the 'Dark Path'?"**

"Good thing that I have an answer sheet, from the powers that be!" Al then snapped his fingers, making seven cards appear in his hand. "There were several sources of inspiration, according to her. One included other games, which had a rather… inFAMOUS system. The other being when she played the first MediEvil and learned about the 'good souls' mechanics that involved killing innocents. It took off from there, to make the sequel-remake more interesting."

 **Question 2: "What was the purpose and inspiration to including the new characters?"**

Al Zalam read the next cards. "Hamis, like one of the reasons this remake story as a whole came to be, was from a vivid dream of Sir Daniel jousting against someone that looked like Lord Kardok. Of course, the original being brought back for the sequel would be silly, so she made a backstory for a whole character."

Winston raised a brow. "What about Planum, and the goose if it counts?"

"Planum was made in an attempt to explain the weird alien characters in the original MediEvil 2, and to introduce a female character besides Princess Kiya. Originally, she was going to play a very small part, but thinking it would be better for her to be a major character, it was adjusted to fit with the story. Her broken english was ironically the only trait that remained in all concepts!" Al Zalam laughed as he read aloud. "As for the goose, it was just to replace a boring boss."

 **Question 3: "What was the most fun segment and character to write?"**

"Besides the new characters? I do know that it says here that she enjoyed writing Princess Kiya along with the Spiv and Mander, but let's see…" Al's single eye widened. "Well, you're in for a surprise, my ghastly friend! The writer says she liked your character the most!" Winston flinched, rather shocked.

"What?! Really?" He exclaimed.

"Says so right here!… Changing Winston to a minor side-character in the original to a more endearing partner the whole way, so people would feel more attached with him. In the process, she did as well. As for best segment, definitely Wulfrum Hall. Whitechapel as runner-up." The genie laughed, before moving on.

 **Question 4: "Was there anything you didn't like so much during the writing?"**

"Long hiatuses…" Al Zalam then chuckled again. "That joke aside, she says some of levels like the Iron Slugger, Kew Gardens, and the Sewers could have been done better, but she wished to be loyal to the original still in some areas! That along with having to go back to certain chapters and edit them. Other than that, she claims that it was a fun ride for the most part, only a few tedious portions!"

 **Question 5: "Why did you put so much extra stuff like the questions and answers? Don't you feel like that's a waste of time?"**

The two glanced at each other, and looked at the fifth card. "Oddly enough, she partly agrees that it may have been a waste, but she felt like some things on some of the characters needed more clarification, or comical exchanges!… Originally, one was going to be made for the Hall of Heroes, but since they had little to do with the plot until the end, there was no point."

Al Zalam kept reading, while Winston sat back in a chair, not passing through it some how. "She also firmly believes, despite it not being as lengthy as others, that this would probably be a set of work that could be looked back on more fondly than others. It also may have to do with the fact she was playing another Vita game at the time which had a similar idea." Leaning over, Winston grabbed the next sheet to read the question.

 **Question 6: "Did you plan on making extensions to this story if you like it the most?"**

"Ehh… She did. As in side-stories for Kiya and Hamis, possibly Planum since she got a little popular with friends. But she has no idea what the motivation for those three would be just yet. It would be nice to pull-off however, but I guess she's more focused on… Oh! What a coincidence!" Al exclaimed, seeing the last one handed over.

 **Question 7: "Due to the amount of foreshadowing, it sounds like there will definitely be a sequel. What can we expect of a MediEvil 3?"**

Pausing, Al Zalam glanced over to Winston. "Oh boy, cover your ears or scroll past all of this, as fast you can, unless you want some concept spoilers!" The ghost quickly did as he was told, covering the sides of his head while Al cleared his throat.

"It was a friend's idea partly, but some people tossed around the idea of a third MediEvil taking place in a steampunk, futuristic setting… Most likely, the time that the Octomator Captain comes from! So that means that probably Daniel, Kiya, Hamis, and Planum would all return… Maybe Winston and I too if we're lucky, but we're going to be replaced by a new partner, naturally.

"One of her friends came up with a main antagonist, and the author already had been coming up with secondary villains, which aren't as bumbling as Mander and Dogman!" Al Zalam then looked at a sheet of character concepts.

 **Otto** \- A violent, nuclear-powered man, who has grossly enlarged muscles. Most likely a zombie of some kind, but manages to retain a bit of his intelligence… Even if a small amount, otherwise plain crazy and vulgar.

 **Queen Leish** \- A queen of parasites, who control and feed off the living dead. An oddly evolved, phlebotominae(sand fly)-like woman. It's similar to the ants in the first game, which were taken out of Resurrection. Personality-wise, she's more focused on making an empire of parasites than doing much of anything else, and is surprisingly classy.

 **Nick Romancer** \- A pretty, blonde popstar and dancer. He looks like a normal young man who just wears make-up, but has the ability to raise the dead, and uses his charming, beloved character to mask up the fact he and Cybeth are responsible for the world's apocalyptic state.

"And… That's all we can say! The rest we don't have anything on, because it will probably be a long while before that goes under development! It will probably end up being a collaboration too, according to this last note…" Al Zalam then noticed the pile was gone. "Is it really over with already?"

The ghost stretched, and smiled. "Yup! That's the end of it all!… I mean, unless you have something to add?" Winston asked.

"Not me, my friend! I am as tired as the writer probably is staying up at 2 A.M. just to finish things!… Is she doing that right now?" Al wondered, before heading out of the room. "What about you, Winston?"

Cleaning up all the papers and storing them, the ghost child just shrugged. "Nope!"

With that, they both left, all of the questions now put away in a folder… Hopefully, everything on people's minds, were cleared up.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

* * *

 **((Once again, I thank all of those who followed this from start to finish.**

 **I really wanted to do this, but was also torn on another fan-fic. I eventually canned the other story due to frustration, it being predictable, and this tale being far more fun.**

 **I probably would not have gone this far if not for my friends.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I made it. One day, we will return to MediEvil!**

 **… But not now, because it's time to move onto other, shorter projects I've been saving. :P ))**

 **~ NKIRBY364**


End file.
